So It Begins: A New School
by Ethereal Bliss
Summary: He was just an average student living an average life as just one boy. However, that was subject to change because of one thing: His Grades. In school, he falling behind with everything. With so much problems hitting the fan, he loses his way. Yet, a simple "accidental" occurrence, as he once thought, will change everything. It all begins with a school letter...
1. Chapter 1: School and Relatives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario+Vampire**

**Author's Notes: So… A new backstory FanFic. All you readers that are familiar with Rosario+Vampire should recognize him right away. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it. And as always, please, enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TICK… TOCK… TICK… TOCK…**

He leaned his elbow against the window as rested his head on his hand. As time slowly passed, he groaned as the teacher continually talked on about the current lesson; not that he had any interest but it just didn't appeal to him. The whole idea of studying in general, _what a pain… _He wasn't stupid nor was he a bad student but high school had put a lot of changes onto sunlight poured through the window, he brushed his brown bangs out of his eyes.

"… And remember to read Lesson 15.7 in your text books… Final examinations are coming up so remember to study as much as possible…" With the teacher's final statement the bell for the end of school rang out loud and clear. He got up from his desk and had begun to pack his belongings.

"Hey, Tsukune."

He looked up and saw a tall, orange-haired student in front of him, who also was packing his things, standing in front of him. "What is it Ichigo?" he asked, putting his last book into his bag.

"Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, and I were going to do a study session today at the library… We were wondering whether you'd be interested in joining us... Would you?"

Tsukune let out a long sigh as he slung his backpack onto his shoulder. "Sorry Ichigo, but I kind of don't feel like it… Tell the others for me, will you?"

Ichigo, face showing clear disappointment, shrugged and said, "Alright then…"

"I can go with you Ichigo- OOF!" interjected a brown-haired student, jumping out of nowhere and into Ichigo's fist.

Brushing his hands on his school shirt, Ichigo said, "Sorry Keigo, but I think our group is full… See ya around." And with that, he left the classroom much to Keigo Asano's dismay. Tsukune, as usual, let out a big sigh, shaking his head.

"Are you okay Mr. Asano?" said Keigo's best friend Mizuiro Kojima, walking towards the grounded Keigo, looking into his cell phone, clearly uninterested and sarcastic, but of course, Keigo doesn't know.

"Enough with the Mr. Asano-this and Mr. Asano-that crap man! I'm sick of it!" Keigo said, trying to stand up, shaking a bit, then dusted himself off. "Sheesh Ichigo… What happened to you man?..." He then walked towards Tsukune's desk. "Hey, Tsukune."

"Uhm,… Hey Keigo… Do you need anything?" he replied, putting his hands into his the pockets of his black school uniform.

"Do you wanna head over to the local arcade with Mizuiro and me? We heard that they installed a new game recently." Keigo said with much enthusiasm that his spit flew all over the place. _Ugh, man, you must be desperate…_

"Sorry Keigo, today's my mother's birthday and we are going to have relatives over… Maybe next time…" Tsukune said, hoping that Keigo would leave him be.

"Awww man… Oh well… C'mon Mizuiro, let's go." Keigo said reluctantly, shuffling out of the room, hands shoved into his rather crinkled pants.

"Right behind you Mr. Asano." Mizuiro said, eyes still glued to his cell phone screen.

"Oh God Dammit Mizuiro! How many times…" the voice trailed off as the two walked down the school's hallway, far from Tsukune.

He, too, began to make his way out of the classroom quietly.

"A word please, Mr. Aono?" said the teacher, Mr. Ide, who was still sitting at his desk. Tsukune nearly forgot that Mr. Ide never leaves the school right away. He always left several hours after finalizing all the student reports and such. _It must have slipped my mind… _"Yes Mr. Ide?" he replied, slowly stepping back into the classroom.

"I'd like to talk to you… about your grades, Mr. Aono…" Mr. Ide said, folding his hands together, face dead serious. He was a well kempt scholarly man in his mid-fifties yet he had an aura of demanding authority about him.

Reluctantly, Tsukune pulled up a chair and sat in front of his teacher. _Oh boy… _"What about my grades sir?"

"You as anyone else would know is that you, Mr. Aono, are way behind in the class right now! Not just my class but almost every other class you have! I've talked with Mrs. Itoh and Mr. Kawakami. They too claim that you are behind in their classes as well. At this rate…" He then stopped. He got his handkerchief out and wiped his brow with it.

"At this rate…? What sir? What is it?" Tsukune asked, eyes wide.

Clearing his voice, Mr. Ide looked at Tsukune straight in the eye. "At this rate… You will flunk not only my class but all the other ones as well."

Tsukune was silent as he gripped his own knuckles tightly, showing the whiteness of the bone underneath the skin.

"And when you do… you will flunk the first year…" Mr. Ide finished, again, wiping his brow and forehead with his handkerchief before setting it down onto his desk before him. "Of all my years teaching at this school… I believe that you may be the first one to flunk my class…"

Tsukune brought both of his hands up to his face and slowly massaged his temples and face. He could barely believe what his teacher had said. He never realized he was so far behind in his classes. He had turned in his assignments prior to the due date, of course they weren't the best but he still got decent grades. Tests were an entire different matter. Sometimes pretty high marks other times… not so much. _Something doesn't add up… I can't be this behind… Can I?..."_

"Mr. Aono?" Mr. Ide began again, breaking the air of silence. Tsukune put his hands onto his lap and looked to face his teacher. "I would like you to give this progress report to your mother today. Please bring it back signed tomorrow. This counts as an assignment grade."

"Wait, progress report?! What do you mean?! The final semester ends next week!" Tsukune said, hands gripping the teacher's desk tightly.

Mr. Ide rubbed his thinning head as he pulled out an envelope and gave it to Tsukune. "The school board decided to change the schedule at the last moment's notice. I don't like it as much as you do… But we have to do what the board tells us…" Tsukune took the note, face covered with much grimace.

Tsukune looked over the envelope for quite a while. The he put it into his bag with much effort. He then sat back down into the seat, slouching onto one elbow, slumped over, and looking down at the ground. "… Is there anything I can do, sir?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Mr. Ide asked surprised at what Tsukune said. _He's usually not the type to ask on how to fix his grades… Guess he must be on his emotional and mental borderline… _

"Is there anything I can do to fix my grades? Not just this class… All my other classes." Tsukune said once again, voice rising steadily.

Mr. Ide leaned back onto his chair, hand on his chin, thinking. "Well… There is one option…"

"What would that be?! Sir, I need to know! Please tell me!" Tsukune said, nearly jumping out his seat onto the desk.

"The option is to write a thirty paragraph essay on education and its importance in our society today by the end of the school year… Of course, you wouldn't have to write this unless you are confident that you can manage to get high marks on the finals tests… But from my point of view, I doubt that you will be able to, am I right?"

Tsukune slumped back onto his seat, running his hand through his dark brown hair, eyes strained. He knew that he had to take this last offer. It was his only hope after all. But still, some part of him held him back. _Can I really do this?... Could I accomplish such a feat?... I have no choice…_

"Sir." Tsukune said, sitting straight on his chair.

Mr. Ide looked at Tsukune, "Yes?"

"I would like to take your offer." Tsukune said adamantly, "But are you sure that this… essay will clear my grades and set me for the next year?"

"Yes. I am absolutely sure. Here is the prompt and the requirements pages for you essay." Mr. Ide said, handing a small folder's worth of paper onto Tsukune's lap. Tsukune quickly packed them into one of his school folders then into his bag. Then, giving a curt nod to Mr. Ide, he got up to leave.

At the doorway, Mr. Ide spoke, "Mr. Aono?"

Tsukune looked back from the doorway and back into the class, "Yes sir?"

"Please don't fail yourself on this one. You know what you have to do… Don't you?"

Tsukune was quiet for a moment as he thought over everything in his mind. "Yes sir."

Mr. Ide smiled then said, "Good… Have a good weekend Mr. Aono… Good luck."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Tsukune said. He then left the classroom, leaving Mr. Ide to tend to his other duties.

"Hope this goes to plan… Tsukune… Everyone is counting on you…" Mr. Ide said in the empty classroom, looking through a file labeled **CANDIDATE #37 AONO** **TSUKUNE. **Inside the file was a letter from an old acquantance named Jean. Mr. Ide, as usual, flipped through the file as the sun began to set over the horizon.

_So it begins again... This time... Time is almost up..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsukune walked out of the school doors and onto the front yard. It was the late afternoon judging by the position of the sun. He set his bag on the ground next to him and looked around to see if anyone was near him. There wasn't anyone on the yard but him and some custodians perhaps. He then proceeded to yell as hard he could. He had to release his stress some way and found that sometimes yelling out to let go actually helped him in some way, as he lived on the rural countryside, yelling was no problem, although it can cause quite a ruckus in the cities. After his shouting spree and receiving several glares from passerbyers and custodians, he felt a little better. He then picked up his bag and began his slow march home.

His cellular phone began to ring. As he made his way out of the school ground's gates, he fumbled through his bag and picked out his phone. He then answered it as he slung his bag over his back.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Tsuki!" a very familiar voice yelled out of the speakers.

"Kyo? Hey! What's up?" Tsukune said, smiling at his cousin's voice and phone call.

"We're all waiting for you! We can't begin a birthday party without the hostess's own son now can we?" Kyouko said.

Tsukune laughed. "Yeah. I'll be home soon! Tell everyone I'm sorry! See you soon, Kyo!"

He closed his cell phone and slid into his pant pocket, too lazy to reopen his bag again.

_Mom's birthday party… Guess many relatives did come… _He walked down the streets of Tokyo as the sun hung barely over the horizon, the sky reddening all around him, it was a true Tokyo Sunset and it always managed to amaze him.

_Still beautiful… _He said, looking towards sunset. _As always…_ He then turned his head around and began walking towards the opposite direction from the sun towards a nearby bus stop to get to his home; the Aono Household, Rural Tokyo.

_Here we go…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A Hooded Man with full body cloak and a man in his late forties stood on telephone wires as they watched Tsukune, not noticing them, walk home.

"He's the one right?" the Hooded Man spoke to the other man, otherwise known as Jean.

Lighting a cigar, he said, "Yeah… Although far from Inchon, he is the last of the remaining candidates. The other one is in Karakura Town as you know a little bit south from here."

The Headmaster stood still, cloak moving along with the wind in the red-sunset sky. "You know that he isn't a good student... Right?"

Jean put his lighter away and began to speak, "Yes. I am very well aware of that... We could use that to our advantage..."

"How so?"

Jean mischievously grinned at the Headmaster, "We can sabotage some of his grades again and make it evident that he needs extra help..."

"Through his teacher, huh... Wonder how Ide is still holding up... An about the 'extra help' idea... What do you suggest?"

"The Admittance Letter to Youkai Academy..." Jean said coolly, inhaling through the cigar. "That will seem to do the trick for the humans..."

"So you thought this through?" The Headmaster said, somewhat doubtful. "After all, as you mentioned, this is the first human candidate we ever had."

"Everything I do is thought out..."

"But why him? Why a human? Wouldn't it be more beneficial for us to use... Oh, I don't know... A Soul Reaper or a monster?"

Jean stared hard at the man, "This IS our candidate. Believe me, friend... Something will happen over the course of the following year... Aono will change... I'm sure of it...

"Studying fortune-telling again?"

"I've had enough free-time this time around... With Patient 1087's test being so successful all the time..."

"Like having to amputate a fellow worker's hand because of injuries?... Hope your Orphanage covers health insurance for its employees..."

"... Strange boy... Tsukune..."

The two stood silently as the wind brushed on by, picking up some leaves in the breeze, blowing it throughout the sky like snow petals of winter.

"So… is it going to be only three this time?" The Headmaster asked, hands together in his cloak.

Breathing in deeply and allowing the sweet smoke enter his systems; he exhaled the cloudy fumes into the air around him which soon was drifted off into the sky. "Time is of essence, Headmaster. We don't have much of hit left. We can only support three this year before making a mess of things… You know that very well yourself after the commotion happening in the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo." Jean said, taking another breath of his cigar.

The Headmaster looked off to see Tsukune board a bus towards home. "Yes… I do know… How is… Patient #1087 doing?"

"Test show extreme progress going on with my new employee, Tae." Jean replied, flicking bits of ash off his cigar. "Also, he managed to obtain Soul Reaper powers. I don't believe it's a coincidence… Someone in the Soul Society knows our cause… I'm sure of it… An inside agent must have been sent with prior knowledge to assist Daisuke…" Jean said, somewhat wincing at the saying the Patient's name. "But something... I don't know... It just keeps clawing at my mind..."

"What would that be?" The Headmaster asked, panning his vision away from Tsukune to Jean.

"Everything... It's just too easy as of the time being..." Jean said, wiping his free-hand onto his trench coat.

"I see..."

"But anyway, just know that Patient #1087 is proving fruitful... Perhaps even more than any other previous candidates..."

"That's good to hear… I've sent a Hell Butterfly to Captain General Yamamoto for the further instructions with our candidate in Karakura Town. I'll be finalizing the school letter for all three candidates soon. In the meantime, I will observe Karakura Town." The Headmaster said.

Jean gripped the end of his cigar, putting it out. "Alright then. I'll go ahead and proceed with observance Patient 1087 soon."

"Doesn't your employee know you're gone for the day?..." The Headmaster said, a hint of worriment in his voice. "And your other workers..."

"Don't worry yourself with the others. And Tae? Oh don't worry, he went off to visit his incarcerated brother today… And about that…"

"Yes?"

"His brother... Hyun-Joon... I'll get back you to on that…"

"I see… Well, until next time Jean." The Hooded Man said, walking off to the sunset.

"Yes. Good-bye." In a flash, the two men were gone from the telephone pole; no one saw or knew what was going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bus lazily rolled along the streets of Rural Tokyo. Tsukune looked out the window to see from cosmopolitan cities to lulling countrysides and very modest yet beautiful houses. He finally arrived at his house. He gave the bus driver a small wave and exited the bus. He walked towards his house.

It was an old yet big house but it served its purpose dutifully, never-failing. Life was slow and lazy out here in the countryside, very different from the regular and mundane city life. Of course, it was somewhat boring out here too, but at least he had a sense of freedom out here.

His father was a businessman for some company he forgot the name too, although their packing boxes were all from the company. His mother took care of the household and the two would look after the plot of land; occasionally, a relative would drop over and help out and enjoy the passing time. His younger brother, Kichiro, was off in the United States studying abroad. Tsukune had a relative living there and they had asked whether if Kichiro could home stay with them in the US. Of course, Kichiro accepted much to his parents' joy. He would visit annually during the summer and hang out with Tsukune and help around with the land. _Kichiro… Hope you're doing well…_

Tsukune kicked a rock off the dirt road towards his house gate and opened the entrance way with his key. He knocked on the front door.

"Who is it?" A rather young man, maybe even a boy's, voice rang out as the door unlocked and revealed a moderately tall boy with black hair and warm brown eyes standing in the doorway.

"Kichiro?!" Tsukune exclaimed with joy, as he bear hugged his younger sibling. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the US?"

After freeing himself from his brother's ultimate grasp, breathing heavily, he replied, "It's mom's birthday. How could I miss such a day?" Kichiro added with a smile. "Missed you bro."

"So did I…" Tsukune replied, he too, smiling. Then, his smile faded away and he raised an eyebrow with a slight frown. "Hey, Kichiro…"

"What Tsukune?"

"Move out the door way, I need to get in…"

"Oh, right!" Kichiro said, rushing out of the way for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Tsukune entered the living room, he found it filled with many of his relatives. Ranging from his grandparents to his uncles and aunts and cousins; even several relatives he haven't seen in years. He gave greetings and nods to all of his relatives.

"Where are my parents?" Tsukune asked, asking one of his uncles.

"They went to buy some food for all of us. I heard it's barbeque." With that final statement, the entire house erupted into a clambering mess. Kichiro and Tsukune gave up trying to calm the house down. But according to Tsukune's point of view, somebody other than his parents was missing. Tsukune walked out the living room and into the hallway and saw Kichiro there too.

"Uh… Kichiro?" Tsukune said after a headcount.

"What's up?" Kichiro said, drinking a glass of water.

"Is someone missing?" Tsukune asked, making a list on a notepad of the relatives in the house. I didn't see s_omeone in particular... Hmmm_

"Mom and dad are."Kichiro said unwittingly, leaning against the brown, wooden walls of the house hallway.

"No, other than them." Tsukune said, scratching the back of his head...

"Oh… that would be…" Kichiro began to say.

Tsukune's eyes got wide and he almost dropped his notepad"Wait... Don't tell me… It's…"

"You guessed right." A female voice rang out, Tsukune quickly turned to see who it was.

"Hello Tsukune. Long time no see." Kyouko said, smiling, arms on her hips with a plastic shopping bag in hand.

"Hey Kyo-ACK!" Tsukune was cut-off mid-sentence as Kyouko pounced onto him and the two fell to the floor with a loud crash while Kichiro continued to drink water, disregarding the situation. He was accustomed to the "usual" antics of the two, despite being away for so long.

"You two need privacy?" he said, finishing his glass of water.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Life and Academics

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario+Vampire

Author's Notes: Chapter Two. Here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it. Well, until next time I suppose.

~SAYONARA~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune sat on the edge of the couch in the living room, slouching, ice pack in hand. The family had just finished the usual 'Happy Birthday' song and many members broke off into their little cliques and began exiting the living room and into some other rooms of the house where it was less crowded. It was late and dinner had been eaten along with the cake. Tsukune just rubbed the backside of his head continuously, pressuring it with ice pack with his other hand. He didn't expect Kyouko to jump onto him so fast and so hard. _Man… This is gonna leave a bruise…_

"So… How has my baby-cousin been doing?" Kyouko asked, sitting on the couch next to him, grinning devilishly. "Aren't you happy for the greeting I gave you?"

Tsukune rolled his eyes. "I'm doing fine… Well, I was until you pounced me earlier… Geez… Why do you always do that?"

Kyouko jumped from the couch and got Tsukune in a headlock much to his pain and dismay. Kichiro happened to walk in the living room at this time. He just leaned on the wall and watched. He was aching from trying not to laugh.

"GET. OFF. ME-ACKKK!" Tsukune tried to break free, but alas, he was still the 'baby-cousin' after all.

"Not until you say 'Thank You' Tsuki~" She said with such a sweet yet daunting voice that made both brothers want to cough and laugh hysterically.

"I. AM. NOT. G-GOING. TO. SAY. THANK YOU." Tsukune struggled to say. Everything said was all muffled up in Kyouko's arm and sounded like gibberish. This continued for a while longer but in the end, she let him go. Tsukune then collapsed onto the sofa, breathing heavily. Tsukune rubbed his sore neck and applied the ice pack onto it.

Kyouko, chuckling, again, sat next to the sore Tsukune. Slapping him on the back, she said, "Now, really, how are you doing Tsukune?"

Unwittingly, he started to say, "I'm doing fine…" He then paused for a moment. "No really, don't pounce me again, please!" Tsukune said, scrunching up his body to the opposite side from Kyouko. All she did was laugh.

"That's good… Glad to hear that Tsuki is doing good…" she said, closing her eyes leaning back onto the sofa, relaxing. Kichiro then pulled up a chair then sat in front of the two. He had three glasses of water in hand and handed them to the others, each of them accepting graciously.

Kichiro, drinking his water, decided to start a conversation. Grinning, he asked, "So Tsukune… How are you doing with that girlfriend of yours? Ume was it?... How is she doing?"

Tsukune, straightening himself onto the couch, set the ice pack on the end of the couch. He put a hand on his forehead then proceeded to rub his eyes. "I broke up with her… I don't know how she is doing… She moved to Okinawa several weeks ago…" Kyouko began to pat Tsukune on the shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

Kichiro, too, bewildered by the response, tried to avoid eye contact with Tsukune. He felt terrible for bringing up such a topic. "I-I'm sorry Tsukune… I d-didn't mean to-" Tsukune raised a hand as he cut him off mid-sentence. Kichiro said no more and sat glumly on his chair, fumbling around with his fingers, head hung in self-shame.

"She cheated on me… I found out through a phone call…" Tsukune said, reminiscing about the call from many weeks ago. "Let me begin by saying…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**SIX WEEKS AGO…**_

Tsukune held out his cell phone as he tried calling Ume multiple times. He was waiting at a bus stop and was suppose to take Ume out on a dinner date tonight. He had been with Ume for a good two years now. She was his first girlfriend. He had finally gathered the guts to ask her out that one night two years ago and to his greatest joy, she accepted. It was a wonderful two years for the couple. Visiting amusement parks, hiking, evenings on the beach… _These are the times I must live for, _Tsukune always thought to himself when he felt down. He tried calling her one more time; No answer.

Tsukune shut his cell phone as the bus came rolling in slowly into the stop, opening its doors. He entered the bus and was met with a wall of cool air as he sat down in the seats toward the back of the bus. He leaned stiffly onto the window, not wanting to dirty his clean white shirt. _I think she is busy right now… Huh, she must be getting ready… _He checked the time on his cell phone and saw it was a quarter past seven. He then fell back onto the cushions of the seat and waited as the bus rolled along.

He exited the bus quickly and onto the streets several blocks away from Ume's house. He checked his pockets to see if wallet and keys were there. They were. Assured that he had his possessions, he walked down the streets of Suburban Tokyo and steady pace. He pulled his cell phone one last time; he needed to call her right now to make sure that she knew that he was coming soon. This was something new. Ume would usually pick up the phone right away with Tsukune but she wasn't doing that now. This was strange. _I wonder what's going on… _He dialed her number again on his cell phone and waited. Finally, Ume's side of the call answered.

"Hello?" Tsukune said, trying to sound as masculine as possible. It was a little running joke between the two.

Although the phone had been answered, Ume seemingly wasn't talking with Tsukune. It appeared as if she was talking… with someone else.

"C'mon babe… Come with me…" An unrecognizable voice said. It was that of a young man. And this young man was talking to Ume. HIS Ume. Tsukune gritted his teeth. _How dare he… _He didn't like the way this man talked to Ume.

"But I have a date with Tsuku-" Ume's voice said, it appeared as if she was trying to resist whoever was trying to slander with her but she was interrupted.

"That loser? Oh, please! You'll have… Much a better time with me…" the man's voice said again. It had this thick, greasiness about it, according to Tsukune. Tsukune continued walking but at a much faster pace. _What the hell is going on? _He had to get to Ume quick. He broke into a sprint as he raced along the streets of Tokyo, cell phone glued to his ears, hair waving behind him. But what happened next made him freeze.

"… Hmm… Oh… Alright Makoto… I'll go with you…" Ume said, nearly stopping Tsukune's heart. Tsukune stood literally frozen to the ground. Although people walked around him and gave him strange looks he didn't really care or more like he didn't notice at all. Ume. His Ume. The Ume that he had been with for so long… Had decided to spend the night with some asshole named Makoto instead of him, her boyfriend. His cell phone holding arm hung loosely at his side as his arm dropped from his ear. He didn't know what he felt at the moment. Was it sadness? Was it anger? Rage? Not knowing what to do, he dragged himself back home that night; he had lost something important to him that night. He lost the guiding light in his life. _Ume… How?... Why?..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following days at school, he completely ignored Ume. Whenever she would come near him, he would simply walk off. He didn't want to see her. What was the point? She had some other greaser named Makoto. He wasn't wanted. She acted as if the thing between her and Makoto never happened. _Huh, trying to play dumb? I know what happened. Don't think of me as an idiot Ume…_

Then finally one day, she stopped him forcefully in the hallways of her school. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and nearly dragged him off his feet to face her. As Tsukune saw her face, he saw it that she fumed with anger.

"What is the matter with you Tsukune!? Why do you keep on ignoring me? Why do you avoid me?" Ume yelled at him, looking at him straight in the eye. Such a ruckus began to catch the attention of many passing-by students.

Tsukune, apparently unfazed, stared blankly at her. "What's the matter with me? The question should be more like 'What's the matter with you.'" He finished, reaching for his shirt collar, yanking Ume's hand off with such force, it nearly made her cry out.

Ume, clearly unaware of what Tsukune was talking about, just stared at him. "Wha-What are you talking about Tsukune?!" She took a step back from him. Tsukune shoved his hands into his black uniform pants. He then stared fiercely at Ume.

"Makoto. Name sound familiar to you?!" Tsukune said, voice rising to yell.

Ume's eye's became wider than before and her face turned pale. She then regained her voice as her face flushed with red, "Wha-What?! What are you talking about?! Who's Makoto?!" There was a slight faltering in her voice. _Pfft… You cornered yourself Ume…_

"Don't play dumb with me Ume. I heard that conversation between you two last Saturday night. I know what you said and believe me; you know exactly what I am talking about." Tsukune, his face directly in front of Ume's, pointing at her with his finger. She could literally feel the rage radiating from Tsukune.

Ume was at a loss of words. She choked on what she wanted to say and she couldn't say a word. She stuttered, "H-how…"

Tsukune turned away, hands in pockets. He glanced back one last time, "To this day… I wondered why I even asked you out… What a waste of my life…" he said, then he walked out the doorway to the outside as light poured into the hallways, leaving a shaking Ume on the verge of tears. The bystanders stood still for several more seconds until they continued to tend to their business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune sat on a café table in Downtown Tokyo, head slumped on his palms. Although he ordered a coffee, it laid forgotten on the table, slowly losing its heat. He held a strong frontward appearance but on the inside, he was tearing himself apart. _How could I say such things?! Why?! Why am I such a terrible person… _He mentally beat himself up for the following hours. When the café came to its closing time, he sulked off the table, coffee in hand and began walking home in the night time of Tokyo.

The cool Tokyo air whisked past his face as his wrapped himself tightly in his black school jacket. He decided that it would be best for him to walk home instead of riding the bus; it would give him some time to mentally recuperate. He walked the lone streets at the dark of nighttime only to be shined by the occasional car or the lamps lit on the streets. His shoulders hung low as he trudged along the cracking sidewalk. Still, his inner subconscious continually cursed himself for his course of action. _Why am I such a fool…?_

He walked along the sidewalks which soon turned into a dirt pathway. He had walked out of the downtown of Tokyo and was on his way into Rural Tokyo. He slowly marched on. Then, something caught his eye. He saw two intensely bright lights. Was it a car? Yes, it was. But… what was it going towards… Was it… going towards… him? To his surprise, it was. The car was an old beat-up 1940's Mustang Classic and it stopped mere meters before him. From the car, out walked a burly yet somewhat short young man. He had slicked back greasy gold hair. He wore a rather dirty white tank top and loosely fitting black jeans. Tsukune stood still from where he was. The man came to him.

"You must be Aono Tsukune." The man said, spitting tobacco juice onto the dirt next to him.

Tsukune, trying to put up a brave front, said, "Why does that have any relevance with you, you wife-beater?"

A vein suddenly became visible on the man's forehead, "Watch your language punk." The man spat at him. Tsukune wiped his shirt with his free hand and looked at the man.

"I don't want to have to do anything or say anything related to you. So good evening to you." Then, Tsukune proceeded to walk home.

"Hey, Hey! You! PUNK!" The man said, throwing a rock, hitting Tsukune in the back of the head. He winced with pain and faced the man.

"What do you want with me…?" Tsukune said, glaring at the man, clenching his fist.

"Ume. Name sound familiar, you asshole?" the man said, throwing another rock, missing Tsukune's head by mere centimeters.

"… Wait… How… how do you…" Tsukune thought for a moment and realized that he recognized this man's voice. Instantly, he gritted his teeth. "Makoto."

"You sure catch on quickly, jackass." Makoto said, fingering his nicotine-stained teeth with a dirty finger. "You made her cry. Didn't you?"

Again, Tsukune took the risk of the strong appearance, "Yeah. So what if I did? What are you going to do? Oh don't tell me, you are going shoot me?" _Dammit! Why do I keep putting myself in the line of danger._

Makoto smiled, revealing all of his crooked teeth. "That's the idea." He said, putting a hand behind his back, pulling out a revolver. It was a handgun, or to be more specific, a Nambu Type 14, a widely used pistol in the WWII-era by the Japanese soldiers. The production of these weapons had ceased a long time ago. _He must have acquired it illegally…_ But from observance, this handgun was clearly operational and ready to blow the brains out of anyone, especially a lone student in the night walking home. _Me and my big mouth… Son of a bitch…_

"Stand there punk." Makoto said, pointing the barrel of the gun at Tsukune to move closer to him for an easy shot. Tsukune slowly marched up, hands raised. He glared at Makoto with killing intent.

"Any last words?"

"Your mom's a whore and you smell like shit."

Makoto laughed, "We all do when we are dead." He then pointed the gun at Tsukune's forehead, staying mere inches away. Tsukune knew he had to act right now. As Makoto pulled the trigger, something took over him as he sidestepped out of the way, the 8mm bullet missing him. Holding the cup of coffee, which was still pretty hot, he threw it at Makoto's face, seeping into his eyes. He cried in pain as he brought his hands to his face, trying to clear his line of sight. Tsukune took this to his advantage and kneed Makoto in the groin. With a painful groan, Makoto fell to his knees. Tsukune then proceeded to launch several blows in his gut and landed a punch straight on Makoto's chin, sending him flat on his back. Makoto had dropped the gun and tried to reach for it which lied barely more than two inches away from his fingertips. Tsukune brought his foot down on his hand, feeling and hearing a sickening crack beneath it. Makoto cried in pain as he retracted his arm and held it close to him.

Tsukune picked up the gun. He familiar with it for his grandfather had taught him how to clean and use it. He pulled out the magazine and emptied it all but one round. He slid it back into the chamber. He looked at Makoto, who was clearly in shock, stared at Tsukune, "You… You… piece of shit…"

Tsukune scoffed, "Coming from the real piece of shit himself. I really don't understand how a girl like Ume would lower her standards for a scumbag like you." He then walked over to Makoto's car and yanked out the keys, shutting the car down.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Makoto yelled as Tsukune smirked. He noticed something strange. Tsukune's eyes were glowing… glowing red in the darkness.

Tsukune threw the car keys far into the grassy fields along them. Then Tsukune approached Makoto and aimed the hand gun at him. "Good night… and rot in He-" But then Tsukune immediately swatted his hand onto his face and let out the most inhumane scream ever as he pulled the trigger, hitting Makoto in the foot who cried in pain. But he then stopped to see Tsukune. A black cloud of darkness dispersed from the boy as he fell to his knees.

Tsukune regained consciousness and saw what lay before him. An injured man. A man whom he had beaten up mercilessly. _Wha-What the Hell happened?! _He couldn't take the situation into full grasp and ran straight home, not stopping to look back.

Upon reaching home, his mom ranted at him for coming home so late but was worried at her son's disheveled state. Kasumi Aono never saw her son in such a state before. She tried to ask him what happened but Tsukune said he was fine and went into his room. He collapsed onto his bed in a state of shock on what he did but couldn't remember doing…

_What the hell…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end, Ume announced at school that she was moving to Okinawa. Although she mentioned no reason behind it, Tsukune knew. He felt sorry but now, he didn't have the courage to get up and apologize. After all what happened, he had lost faith in himself. As a person and a friend. He unwittingly let her off without a word. He had decided to not care anymore, and he didn't.

She left but he changed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_PRESENT DAY…_

"So in the end… She left…" Tsukune finished. He told the two a rather censored version of the story, leaving the scene of Makoto's fight and some other bits. _They don't need to know about that… Even I still have trouble getting over it… I'll sound like a fool if I did speak of it…_

Kichiro sat in the seat and leaned back after Tsukune finished his tale. "So much drama brother… Never knew that… well… y'know…"

Kyouko, too finished listening to the story intently then slumped back onto the sofa. "It's life Tsukune. We all experience that one day…"

He leaned back, relaxed, and said, "Well, thanks for listening…" Tsukune reached for his glass of water, only to find it dry and empty. He set the cup back down on the table. He scratched the back of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anything else we should talk about?" Tsukune said, nearly half-asleep by now; it was late after all.

Kichiro face lit up again as always when he gets a good idea. "OH! Our school life and academics!" Kyouko, too, nodded with much enthusiasm as the two exchanged grades and school life, one giving the other tips for the future and such, even arguments on theories in each class that they took. It truly bored Tsukune as he sat there, slowly falling asleep but couldn't.

"Tsukune?" Kichiro said, jolting Tsukune awake. "Uh, w-what?"

"How about you?" Kichiro said, "Your school life. We want to know." Kyouko nodded in agreement.

Tsukune swallowed uneasily. "Uhm… Uhh… About that…" Tsukune however was interrupted as his mother suddenly came into the living room, in her hand was Tsukune's bag. Tsukune's eyes became as wide as dishes. "Uh, mom?"

"Oh," Kasumi said, "Just returning you your bag. You left it in the hallway." She handed Tsukune the bag, much to his relief. _Phew… the note is still intact… I shouldn't give her the report yet…_

Then, at the moment, a white envelope fell out of a slit in the bag. Tsukune nearly gasped out. Kasumi picked it up. "Tsukune? What is this?"

"Uhh, that would be…" He tried to say but the words got lost in his jumbled mind.

Kasumi opened the envelope and pulled out the report. Her face soon turned pale and she fainted onto the sofa.

Kichiro looked at what had happened. Tsukune was in shock, looking at his mother. Kyouko was trying to awake their mother.

"Guess that answers our question about your academics brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3: Chores and Forces at Work

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario+Vampire

Author's Notes: Sorry for the late chapter. I've been busy for the past couple of days. I just want to point it out that I will try for two chapters a week, if time permits, but this time around, I can only push out one chapter. Plus, I have to be somewhere this weekend, thus cutting into my writing time. I'll be gone for the next week so please hang on in there for me. Your patience is appreciated. Well, as usual, I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter. If you see any errors or anything at all, please feel free to point it out or such. Thank you. Enjoy

~SAYONARA~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune lay in his bed in freshly changed clothes consisting of shorts and a white t-shirt. Based on his assumptions, it should be around half-past two in the morning. Kyouko was given the guest room on the first floor and Kichiro was to share rooms with him. The other relatives were given the remainder of spare rooms and some shifted towards the nearby motels and inns several miles from the Aono Household. Kyouko had long said her good-night and retreated to her bedroom and Kichiro was washing himself up downstairs. He would get the bed and Kichiro would have to manage with floor somehow. However, what bothered him at this point wasn't who slept where but what occurred earlier. _The slit in the backpack… That was never there… Could it possibly be… Oh, what am I thinking… Nothing ever makes sense… _Tsukune continuously massaged his temples, _Am I losing my mind?... Nah…_

His mother, Kasumi, is what really worried him. She legitimately fainted because of the progress report of his current grade status. _Is it really that bad? I mean… Wait a minute… I suppose so… But really?... _Tsukune wanted to retrieve the letter and see for himself but his mother took it to his father and into their room. Whatever entered there never came back out in one piece exactly. Reminiscing what happened to his other belongings he knew what to expect. _I'm never going to get it back, ever. Well, I'm screwed…_

He remembered from earlier the conversation between his mother and father as he walked past their room.

"What do we do about Tsukune, Koji?" his mother said after coming to, apparently speaking with his father, voice tone very serious, making Tsukune shudder.

His father, from the sounds changing out of his suit, sighed, "I don't Kasumi… I don't know…"

"What do you mean? There must be some tutoring academy or some study session he can do, can't he?" his mother's voice was getting desperate, _Not good, _Tsukune thought, eavesdropping outside the doorway.

There was a long pause before his father spoke, he too, must have been distressed by Tsukune's grade situation. "In his current state? I doubt anything can help… His grades are far below average. We can only pray for a miracle…"

Tsukune opened the door a crack to see inside his parents' room. He saw the bedside lamp on and his parents in their night clothes. His father was standing in front of the wardrobe mirror, massaging his neck, school letter in hand while his mother sat on their bed behind his father.

"… What do we do Koji?"

His father set the letter down on and brought his hands up to his face before standing back up straight and facing his mother.

"I'll try my best looking for something… Anything, like an academy or some extra-help school… I can't be one hundred percent sure about what I can do… But I'll do my best…" underneath his breath, Tsukune swore that he heard his father say, "Am I a fool? What can I do…?" Tsukune quickly ran up to his room, startling and nearly running into an unsuspecting Kichiro. Looking back now, Tsukune had deep regrets for his studies.

Tsukune face-palmed himself and fell back onto his pillow, heaving a rather loud sigh. _What do I do… What do I do… _

Tsukune turned his head and looked out his window into the grassy nighttime plains of Rural Tokyo.

_I only wish… To change that…_ For the first time, Tsukune thought this way. He put his hand on the window glass pane, slowly sliding his hand down the old glass. Then, he sprang up and as something caught his eye outside. _What the hell?_ Kichiro walked into the room at that time, startled by Tsukune. Yet another glass of water in his hand, which he almost spilled, he set it down on the night table.

"What is it Tsukune?" He asked, eyes wide, setting a pair of blankets on the floor, soon laying down on them.

Tsukune blinking once, slowly turned his head to face Kichiro. "N-nothing Kichiro. Nothing at all." He stammered.

"You sure?" Kichiro asked, "You seem a little pale… You should get some sleep." He finished, pulling his blankets over himself.

"U-uh, y-yeah! I should." Tsukune said, reaching for the lamp lights, settling back down on his bed.

_I swear… There was someone… Out there… By the front gate… Looking at me… What in the world could that be?_

With his final thought, he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean stood on top of the telephone pole, the moon shining bright behind him. His eyes were on his pocket watch as the seconds ticked on by. He was slightly frowning as his friend was a late. He slid the watch into his coat and he waited. With nothing better to do, he slipped his hands into his breast pocket and pulled out small box of his signature brand of cigars, Montecristo. Pulling out a lighter with a strange cross engraved on it, he lit his cigar, inhaling the sweet smoke and letting it out with a deep breath.

"You're late." Jean said, inhaling once again, the end of his cigar burning brightly in the cool, night sky of Tokyo. In front of him stood an aging man in an old Soul Reaper Shihakusho and a tattered Captain's Haori with Japanese character for 'two' on it. "For the Commander of the First Division Punishment Force, you've gotten quite slow."

The man, with slight wrinkled features and a smug smile, straightened his glasses as he looked up at Jean. "Secondary Commander. Get your facts straight, kid. The Shihoin Clan always maintained the supreme control… Well… Until… You know the story…"

He had something in the chest area of his uniform but Jean brushed it off as nothing. Jean tapped his cigar as the burnt ashes fell slowly towards the ground. "Yes. I remember that history lesson like the back of my hand… Ide." Jean looked up to the starry sky as he finished his dying cigar with one final breath. "You only are old as you feel, teacher. How does it feel? To be a Soul Reaper again after so long?"

Laughing, Ide replied, "I don't feel a damn thing Jean. I am not as old as you think… Took me a while to find my old Soul Remover… Feels good to be back…" He let out a breath, the air visible as the temperature began to drop. The breeze began to pick up as the grass slowly swayed back and forth in fields, rustling the blades and leaves in evening of Tokyo.

Jean, dropping the dead bud, shoved his hands into his coat pockets as the wind began to blow more fiercely. "What took you so long though Ide? I mean, you were the Secondary Commander of the Punishment Force… Shouldn't you still retain some of your speed prowess?"

Ide shot a look at Jean. "As I said before, I just got back into this form after… how long was it?... A hundred years or so? Anyway, I took long because I was checking up on Aono Household."

"Checking up, huh? See anything unusual?" Jean said half-interested and sarcastically.

Ide looked back at the large house, lights all turned off but one, _Probably Tsukune's room… _"Actually, there was one thing that struck odd to me…" Ide said, still looking at the house as the white moon casted shadows over it in the night. "In regards to the boy… Aono Tsukune…"

Raising his eyebrow and pulling his hands out of his pockets, Jean gave a glance to Ide. "What in regards to the boy?"

Ide panned his eyes away from the house and to Jean, "I think he saw me… Or maybe a glimpse…" It was an odd thing to say, for someone to see you but Jean understood as he closed his eyes and began to slowly nod his head up and down.

"So… The boy actually does have some spiritual energy… Interesting…"

"I don't think he has a lot of it though… I believe he only saw a shimmer of my being…" Ide said, wrapping his Haori around his neck as a makeshift scarf.

Jean chuckled a bit, "Doesn't matter… If he saw you, he saw you… That's that." Jean then became quiet, allowing the wind to take over the conversation. "Anyway, what was your purpose of asking me to come out here?"

Ide too was quiet. His face then hardened compared to his normal warm face. "Everything has to do with the boy… Tsukune… Aono Tsukune…"

"Do you have any more information regarding the boy other than his grades and his name?"

Ide reached into his Shihakusho and pulled out an old, faded yet thick file. It was bent around the edges but disregarding that, there seemed to a gold mine of information in the file. He handed it to Jean. Upon grabbing it, nearly dropping because of its weight, Jean dusted the cover and opened up the file.

"Fifteen years old… Father is a manager of the technology branch in Kotsuba Military Research Division… Mother doesn't have an occupation… Brother Kichiro… Brother, huh…?" Jean flipped through the other files that held in regards to hobbies and other objects of interest. But what interested Jean the most was Tsukune's brother, Kichiro. _He could be a worthy asset in the future… I'll make sure to take that note…_

__"Jean." Ide said, looking at him, an amused look on his face. "I've got to ask you something."

Jean glanced up from the set of files, somewhat bothered by the interruption but, sighing, replied, "What do you want?"

"It's not something I want, I just want to know."

"And what would that be, Ide?"

Ide, trying to contain laughter, asked, "Were you the one that made a slit in his backpack?"

Jean, with a look of disbelief, looked at Ide, " What... How did you... How did you guess?"

Ide, released his laughter, echoing throughout the plains of Tokyo. "It was done messily... Just like you... Remember long time ago?"

Jean grimaced the laughter. "Yeah, gee, thanks..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ide looked towards the moon and judging by its position, it was time for him to go. "I suppose that'll be all for now… Take care Jean." Ide turned away as he got ready to leave.

"Ide, wait!" Jean said.

Ide turned around wearily, "What is it now?"

"I never got to thank you…For everything really…"

Ide laughed as he smiled at his old student. "You'll never have to Jean…"

Jean stared blankly at his teacher. He had no words to say, which was a really rare case with him. After relocating his train of thought Jean said, "How did you get all this?"

"The information?" Ide asked, smirking, "It was nothing actually…"

With a confused look on his face he asked, "Wh-what? How?"

"Now now… You still have a lot to learn…" Jean was albeit more confused.

"… After all… You're the one that said I was the 'Commander' of the Punishment Force" Ide said, laughing, disappeared in a flash, leaving Jean.

Jean stood still as the wind howled in the night. He then looked strangely into one corner of the sky. He examined it briefly before reaching for it. He then firmly gripped the "sky" and pulled it back, revealing an unknown Soul Reaper. The Shinigami had long black hair and dark brown eyes. His Zanpaku-to was pitch black. His face showed that of shock.

Jean looked at the surprised Soul Reaper. "How long have you been there Soul Reaper?"

The Shinigami leapt far up into the air to create distance from him and the man. He held the hilt of his Zanpaku-to and chanted, "Mugen no Muko! Kuroi kukan!" As he aimed the blade at Jean, it shot out a ray of black spirit energy at him. Jean, with a sly grin, held up his wrist as he was hit directly by the blast of the attack, shocking the Soul Reaper. Along with the wind, dust and debris encircled the area, blinding him. The Soul Reaper gripped his sword with both hands as he stood, waiting for everything to clear. He waited.

"Hado #1 Sho"

The Soul Reaper was blown several meters back by a spiritual wave of energy, losing hold of his weapon in the process. He landed hard on the dirt path, struggling to stand back up. As he got to his knees, he looked up to see the man, Jean. He attempted to flash-step his way out.

Jean, shaking his head and pointing his index finger at the Soul Reaper said, "Bakudo #1 Sai."

Immediately, the man fell hard from the sky, arms behind his back, in a fetal position, being paralyzed by the Kido. He landed with a rather painful grunt. Jean walked to the Soul Reaper, but not before picking up the Zanpaku-to. It was of a sleek black design, not meant for much combat but for more of a Kido-based Zanpaku-to. _Mugen no Muko, did he say? Beyond the Infinite Void? Nice name… Must match his Soul… _The Soul Reaper struggled to get up and escape but to no avail. Setting his Zanpaku-to next to him, Jean sat in front of him.

"What is your name Soul Reaper?"

The Soul Reaper, clenching his fists, did not say a word. Jean, no really caring, pulled out another cigar and lit it. "We can stay here as long as you want… I bet your superiors will be pleased to know that you won't be returning to the Soul Society, wouldn't they?"

Gritting his teeth, the man muttered, "Shinnosuke… Shinnosuke Yamada…" Jean raised an eyebrow. _That name sounds awfully familiar… Wait… No… That name was Seinosuke… He was Retsu Unohana's Lieutenant… Never mind then… But Yamada?... The last name…_

"What company do you belong in, Shinnosuke?"

"Th-Third Company…"

Folding his arms together, Jean asked, "Who is your captain?"

Shin struggled to say his words correctly by the effects of the Bakudo. "C-Captain Gin Ichimaru."

Jean's face turned a slight pale. _Ichimaru? How in the world? He was a part of coup with Aizen and Kaname… This doesn't make sense… _Jean stared hard at the Soul Reaper, making him shudder at his very gaze. "What business do you have with me, Shinnosuke Yamada?"

"C-can't say I know. The captain sent me here a-after a quick recall…"

Jean stood up and stared as the edges of sun began to shine over the dark horizon. _The so-celebrated Tokyo Sunrise… _He looked down at Shinnosuke then looked back towards the sun.

"Just what exactly are you?" Shin said.

Jean turned away from the sun and looked at Shin. "Me? Why, I am just a mere human…"

Shin glared at the man. "You lie…"

Jean chuckled, "Me? Lie? That is up for you to decide. Remember this Soul Reaper, appearances can be deceiving." He then shot out a hand in front of Shin's face.

"Inemuri." Jean said.

Shin's pupils dilated several times before he fell into his forced slumber. Jean straightened himself out before walking down the dirt path back into the city, leaving an unconscious Soul Reaper on the ground. _I better get back to Inchon… Quickly…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune awoke abruptly to his cousin Kyouko's nagging in the morning. He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned, "Good morning…"

Kyouko, hands on her hips, stared at Tsukune. "Tsuki! It's eight in the morning! You better get out of bed before your mom finds you like this!" She stared off to the side and looked at the floor. "Kichiro! You too!"

Tsukune stared blankly at his cousin. "EIGHT!? DO YOU KNOW HOW EARLY THAT IS?!"

Kichiro glared at Tsukune with half-open eyes, "Tsukune be quiet."

Kyouko, taken aback by his reaction, asked, "Why?! It is eight in the morning! It is late as it is!"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE RIGHT NOW, KYOUKO?"

"Tsukune seriously…" Kichiro tried again.

"We're in Tokyo…"

Tsukune, squinting his eyes as the early sun's light flushed into his room, said, "EXACTLY. Where do you live?"

"Uh, Nagano? Why?" Kyouko asked, raising her eyebrow to him.

Slapping himself in the face, Tsukune looked at her. "TIME ZONES DUMMY! WE LIVE IN DIFFERENT TIME ZONES!"

Kichiro, face-palming himself, said, "Tsukune, really, shut up." But to no avail; no one heard him.

"Oh… Tsuki… I-I forgot… I'm sorry…"

Tsukune's face softened a bit. "Well, dammit… I'm awake now… Is mom and dad awake?"

Kyouko looked out the window to see the sunrise. "Well, your father went out for work as usual, and I think your mom is sleeping…"

Tsukune's jaw dropped. "So you woke me up when mom was still fast asleep?! H-how in the hell does that justify you waking me up? Oh God DAMMIT!"

At that exact moment, Kasumi, Tsukune's mother, opened the door to Tsukune's room. The two stopped arguing instantly. She came in, still in her nightclothes, rubbing her eyes. "What is all of this ruckus? And, Kyouko? Why are you all dressed already?"

"Uh-um… I'll tell you later aunt. Doesn't Tsukune have school today? He should get ready…"

Kasumi, tilting her head to the side, squinted her eyes at Kyouko. "Are you okay Kyouko? It's only eight in the morning and besides, it's the weekend…"

Kyouko raised her hand to object but found nothing to say. She then looked at her cousin who was literally fuming with anger and frustration. Kyouko wanted to slip out of the room but that was impossible since her aunt was in the doorway and the window was too small and she would probably get hurt on the jump. She knew what was going to happen. She would have to sit through Tsukune's continuous ranting about being woken up early.

But the rants never came.

"Tsukune, since you are awake you might as well check around the outside of the house and do some cleaning." His mother said.

Now Tsukune was the one at a loss of words, eyes wide. "I-I uh… Um… Gyuh…" He choked. He looked at his mother then Kyouko, who slowly slipped out of the room with a devilish grin on her face. He wanted to object but he knew that would make matters worse. So, he obliged to what his mother said and got out of bed.

I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU. Tsukune mouthed to Kyouko who was trying her hardest to conceal her laughter. She slowly went down the stairs with her aunt and was kissing up to her asking various things ranging from helping with chores and such but Kasumi just told her to sleep to which Kyouko "reluctantly" accepted. Tsukune bit his cheek as he undressed and got into a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that a portion of his hair stood up. He quickly matted it down with some water as he shook his head to dry it. Soon, his "signature(?!)" hair was back to normal. Feeling somewhat content with his current appearance, sighing, he went out of his house. Kichiro still lying in his makeshift bed chuckled to himself.

"You should have listened and shut up Tsukune…" He then fell back into slumber with a grin on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune opened the door to his tool shed. The smell of grass and seeds lingered in the shed and its fragrance enveloped him. He loved the smell, more or less at times. He went past his father's workbench and went to the tool rack. He searched through the tools and picked out a hoe. He knew that if work had to be done towards the end of spring it would have to be hoeing the fields. Seeds would have to be planted later along with fixing the irrigation systems for the fields. There would be time for that later. He carried the tool over his back and marched out of the dark tool shed and into the bright light of the work fields. Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes as he embraced the warmth of sunlight on the chilly morning. Taking the hoe off his back and holding it next to him, he opened his eyes, exhaling.

_Let's begin._

He marched to the plains and began to tend to the fields. Hoeing the west end then the east. The north then to the west. The sun, ever so rising, continuously beat down on his back, increasing the surrounding temperature to several notches. Sweat began to drip down his face then, soon, everywhere on his body. He worked even harder as time passed on and on. He took off his shirt and hung it on a nearby fence as he continued to work. It was this kind of work he preferred; something he could do with his strength not intellect. He didn't want to become some professor or engineer; those all required some advance knowledge in whatever subject they were subjugated to. Working hard made him feel alive; studying didn't. Upon thinking that thought, he remembered what upset him last night. Taking a break and leaning on the staff of his hoe, he was closed his eyes and thought deeply about what he should do about his grades.

_Oh… What do I do… What do I do… _

Tsukune , pleased with his progress, set the hoe down on the wooden fence and went to the water pump several feet away from him. At the pump, Tsukune held his head below the nozzle and pressed down on the handle, releasing a shower of cold and refreshing water onto himself. After washing himself up and helping himself to a drink of water from the fountain, he leaned on the fence. Judging by the sun's location and his wrist watch, it was one o' clock in the afternoon. He then tended to the thought of his studies as he shuddered at the very thought of it.

_Damn… There should be something I could do to fix my grades…_

Then it hit him. The essay he was supposed to do. _Oh crap… Thirty paragraphs… Due in about… two-to-three weeks? Shoot…_ He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes tightly, undoubtedly stressed out. He didn't know where to start. What to write. Where to even end. _Damn damn damn damn…. _As he raised his head, he noticed something strange. He got up and went to the main road in front of his house. At the edge of the road, there was a rather large crater. It wasn't very deep but very wide. _What the hell… How did this happen?_ At the site, he found a black piece of fabric. It was of a very expensive texture and seemed to have been forcefully torn from the clothes of whoever wore it. _What a loss… but who wore it? _Looking at the crater more made Tsukune uneasy with himself. It was as if there was tension all around him but he brushed it off without any forewarning as nothing.

"Tsukune!" his mother called from the window, cleaning it with a wet towel.

Tsukune looked up from the hole, "Uh, What is it mom?"

"Well, your friend just called…"

"Who was it?" Tsukune asked.

"I think it was Ichigo and Tatsuki. I ended their call just now but they want you to call them back."

"Alright then." Tsukune said, looking away from his mother and at the crater.

"Oh, and Tsukune?" His mother began again.

"What is it?"

"Instead of playing around in the dirt can you please cover up that hole you made?"

"But I didn't do th-"

"Just do it."

Muttering under his breath he said, "Fine, I will…"

"Oh, Tsukune. One more thing."

Tsukune, scowling, asked, "What is it now?"

"Put a shirt on. You don't need to show off your non-fit body to everyone in the house." As she said that, Tsukune noticed for the first time that his relative were looking at him from the porch and windows, giving him rather strange looks, some even laughing.

His face reddened. _My body's not that bad… I'm getting there…_ "Alright."

He quickly went to the shed and retrieved a shovel and covered up the crater as best as he could to prevent his parents from nagging at him any further later to fix it. Satisfied, he put all his tools away and retreated into the house. As he entered, he saw all of his relatives just lazily spending their morning and early afternoon just dozing off or chatting and gossiping with one another. This irritated him. First, he worked his really hard in the fields. Two, really, he was literally the only who officially worked; even Kichiro didn't work, hell, he was probably still asleep. He quickly made it into the hallway and went to the house phone and dialed Ichigo's number. After waiting for a couple seconds, he finally picked up.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey Ichigo, it's me, Tsukune." He replied back.

"Oh! Hey Tsukune!" the voice rang out of the receivers. "How you doing?"

"Eh, you know… The usual…" Tsukune said, leaning against the wood walls. "Just did a load of chores for my house and stuff… How about you? Been busy?"

Ichigo laughed over the phone. "Oh you wouldn't believe how much crap I had to do…"

Tsukune, chuckling along with him, asked, "What exactly do you do that makes you so busy all the time? Not just now, all the time."

"No literally, you won't believe me. Maybe I'll tell you another time but not now…"

"Awww, why?"

"Heh, everyone has their own secrets and reasons. I've got plenty."

Tsukune let out a snort. "Pshh, yeah…" Changing the subject, he said, "Anyway, what was the reason you called me earlier?"

"Oh, right." Ichigo said. "Tatsuki and I were just hanging out in downtown Tokyo today and we wanted to know if you want to just chill with us and grab something to eat along with us. Maybe even catch a movie if time permits… Whaddaya say?"

Tsukune thought for a moment. He wanted to go, to get out of the house and just be himself with his friends. But then again, it was Ichigo. He wasn't too close with him but he was an okay guy. He'd get in plenty of fights assisting that guy Chad in all of the bouts. Regardless, he wanted in. But then, he remembered something.

Essay.

"Uh… I… The thing is…" Tsukune stammered.

"Let me guess. You've got an essay to do." Ichigo said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Tsukune's jaw dropped. "H-how did you know?"

Ichigo chuckled, "Just a lucky guess…" Something told Tsukune it wasn't a lucky guess however.

"Tell you what Tsukune," He said again. "How about you chill with us today and we'll help you on the essay."

"Who's we?" Tsukune asked, rubbing his eyebrows.

"Well, us! Your friends! C'mon, you should at least know we got your back."

Tsukune considered this and realized that this may actually help him. "Alright. I'm in."

"That's the spirit. Anyway, just bring some money and meet us down in the big mall department, south of the school. We'll be waiting."

Tsukune nodded, "Alright. Gotcha. See you in a bit."

"See ya."

Tsukune set the phone down on its stand and he stood in front of the table before fist-pumping the air.

_YES! I COULD GET HELP FOR MY ESSAY! WITH THAT, I CAN PASS!_

Tsukune was pleased with the formation of events he wanted to laugh. Yet he controlled himself and went to his room. In his room, Kichiro was still sleeping. Quietly going to his closet and taking out a casual dress shirt and a blazer, he went to the bathroom. He took a shower, washing off all the dirt and sweat he was coated in. After being clean and dry, he put on his fresh clothes and examined himself, yet once again, in his mirror. He was satisfied. He quietly slipped out of the bathroom and went to Kichiro. He aimed his foot and gave him a light yet solid kick in the chest.

"OOF!"

Tsukune laughed, "Wake up lazy ass."

Kichiro pulled the covers over his head. "NO."

"Have it your way. I'm heading out."

Kichiro took a portion of his blanket off his face, "Wait, where?"

"That's for me to know. NOT you." He retorted with a smug smile. He then headed out the room.

"Wait, Tsukune!" Kichiro yelled out, trying to get up but slipping on his covers and landing on his face.

_Ow…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune made it out of his house and onto the dirt path. He decided that it would be best for him to jog into the city. It would be exercise for him and he would need it. Slowly stretching, he set his pace as he ran towards the heart of Tokyo. He wanted change. He knew he was going to get it. Although he may be going to his friends, he was taking a road down a different path. A path, that he knew was going to change his persona. He was going to change his grades. No matter what it takes. He'll do anything. Even this essay. Maybe even another school. He was going to do it.

With his friends beside him every step of the way.

And he knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Night and An Ensuing Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario+Vampire

Author's Notes: Sorry for being away or not updating in so long. Had some stuff to do with the family and other shenanigans. Now, enough with the small-talk, here's the Chapter you guys were all patiently waiting for. Enjoy.

~SAYONARA~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That movie used too much CG… My head hurts…"

Are you kidding?! That wasn't CG! That was all acted live!"

"Oh. I didn't see the difference."

"Next time, we should watch a different movie for your sake."

"Oh, knock it off Ichigo. I usually don't watch movies."

"Whatever you say Tatsuki, whatever you say…"

It was a cool, breezy night as the trio walked the streets of Tokyo. They had eaten their dinner and even had the time to watch a movie. The sun had already set and the road had darkened but the street lamps had lit the road quite nicely. The moon had also risen yet was covered by a blanket of clouds floating freely in sky. The three had walked past the major hotspots of the city and were walking in the rather quiet reaches of Tokyo. Tsukune, coffee in hand, laughed as they talked on about varying subjects: the movie, Keigo, Tokyo, and even school, although he stopped abruptly when they began talking about their grades. As usual, Tatsuki was doing excellent with her studies, _Only a slight margin behind Uryu… Damn…_

"How are your grades Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, sipping her frappe, looking at Ichigo with a sly grin.

Ichigo's face went blank as he stammered out, "Uh, decent enough I guess? I mean, I'm not failing any of my classes nor am I behind in anything." He, too, took a swig of his own drink, which was just an ordinary bottle of classic Ramune, but for a different reason: he felt a bit pressed when it came to his grades. He missed an early portion of the year for some strange reason. He wasn't at school nor was he at home, his father said he went somewhere but never specified where, _Where did he go?... Oh, who am I kidding, this Ichigo for crying out loud… _Even Tatsuki was slightly worried for the beginning of the year, but mainly because Orihime was gone too, not to mention Uryu and Chad. _Life's many mysteries I guess…_

Tatsuki then turned to face Tsukune, "How about you?"

Nearly spilling his drink, he pulled himself together as he turned his gaze to Tatsuki. "Uh, what about me?" He was lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that Ichigo and she had already finished their conversation which ended with a flushed Ichigo trying to look away.

"Your grades, dummy. What else?"

Tsukune was silent as he gave a slight glance to Ichigo, who nodded with understanding, and back to Tatsuki. He cleared his throat. "Ah, well… you see… I… um…" He stopped walking. They stood still on the pavement as they waited for Tsukune to answer the question to which he didn't have a very good answer for.

Tatsuki put her hand on her hip as she looked at Tsukune then Ichigo. She then glared back at Tsukune. "Is there something you two aren't telling me?" Her brows became knitted together as she gave each of them a menacing look. "C'mon, spit it out. Tell me Tsukune."

He shuffled his feet for a moment then sighed. "I'm failing." _Here comes the fire storm…_

Tatsuki, who was in the middle of drinking her tea, nearly choked. "You're telling me that you are failing your first year of high school?! That is the most absurd thing ever! How can you…"

Ichigo and Tsukune exchanged glances as Tatsuki went on and on about all grade-related subjects. "Expected… Wasn't it?" Tsukune whispered to him.

"Yeah. No kidding… Don't you think you should have stalled or said something different?"

Tsukune, raising an eyebrow, said, "Are you kidding? Lie to Tatsuki? Remember when I stole her rice ball once? I nearly died! I swear Ichigo, nothing gets past her-"

"Are you even listening to me?" Tatsuki asked, arms crossed together, _If looks could kill…_

Almost immediately, the two stood straight at attention, flabbergasted that they had been compromised. "O-of course! Wh-why wouldn't we?" Tsukune said with a forced smile. Ichigo put a hand to his forehead as he shook his head. Tatsuki walked so close to him that her face was a mere three centimeters away from Tsukune's. Ichigo backed several feet away.

"You lie Tsukune."

Before nearly having his ear torn off by the Second Most Strongest High School Girl in All of Japan, he thought _I am so screwed…_

Really, he was, no joke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They continued walking down the quiet neighborhood, this time in silence. They no longer had their drinks as they were disposed a while ago. Tsukune rubbed his ear, _It burns like hell! _as he walked down the streets. Ichigo had red hand mark on his right cheek as he walked with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. Only Tatsuki walked with a happy grin marked across her face. From a bystander's point of view, it was the weirdest group of friends pretty much ever seen.

Exiting off the main road from Tokyo, they entered the town of Karakura. Compared to the nightlife of Tokyo, this town was quite humble in many aspects: No sky-high towers, no big corporate business headquarters, no daily drabble of common folk of big cities, and mainly, not a lot of noise.

Breathing in deeply, Tsukune immersed himself with the new place. He knew Karakura from text books and maps but he entered the place for the first time. It was quite different from everyday Tokyo. He liked the way how everything was so pristine in its own way. Trees, houses, even the walls, everything radiated a different vibrant feel from the cities and the countryside.

"How is it?" Ichigo asked, walking at the same pace of Tatsuki and him. "The town? Different from what we usually are accustomed to, huh?"

"Yeah," Tsukune sighed, "Good place to live I guess…"

"You guess? Hah! There's so much more than what meets the eye here Tsukune" Ichigo looked at Tatsuki for a moment a broke into a laugh. "You know, don't you Tatsuki?"

"Oh, don't make him feel like he's not special like you Ichigo." Tatsuki said sarcasm evident in her voice. _What's so special? _"Seeing ghosts and spirits isn't such a gift all the time."

_Ghosts? Spirits? What?!_

"Haha, hilarious Tatsuki. Thank yourself for not being a Soul Reaper…" Ichigo said, adjusting his height as he poked her in the forehead with his forefinger. Apparently, Tatsuki didn't like assumed short as she looked up at Ichigo with a forced smile and grabbing his shirt collar, and sweetly talking to him with a waiting, clenched fist. However, the two didn't notice Tsukune who was having a bit of a revelation that was pretty ambiguous to him.

_Soul Reaper?! What the hell are they going off about? Is this some kind of inside joke or something because I don't get it._

After the two had finished their little talked, they all resumed walking once again. It was getting pretty late as the clouds had departed and moon shone high in the sky. It was so quiet in Karakura it was almost unnerving for Tsukune. Of course, Ichigo and Tatsuki weren't bothered at all by the eerily silence, they were quite accustomed to it. Tsukune began to ponder upon the thought when they were going to get to the topic of his essay. Honestly speaking, it wasn't a very easy topic to bring up around his friends. Of course Ichigo knew about it but Tsukune began to wonder about what Tatsuki's reaction was going to be. _Another holocaust for me… Damn…_ He then realized that it was going to be now or never since it was, after all, late. _Better bring it up…_

"Hey, Tatsuki?" Tsukune said, walking right next to her.

"What is it?" She asked, eyeing him.

"Could you help me with something? I mean, you are the second smartest in the class…"

"In the grade, Tsukune, get it right."

"Oh." He said, face reddening.

"Anyway, what is it that you need help with?" she added with a grin.

Sighing, Tsukune mustered up his courage to say, "You know how I am failing in the class right?"

Tatsuki's grin faded slightly, "Yeah, so what is it that you need help for?"

He breathed deeply, "I need to write an essay on how important education is. Thirty paragraphs. Due in two weeks. I need help." He quickly shut his mouth as he braced himself for the onslaught of yelling and ear-yanking.

However, there was no yelling or ear-yanking.

"Why didn't you ask before? Of course we'll help you!" She said, pulling a surprised Ichigo to her side. He was buying a drink from a local vending machine until he was unexpectedly pulled aside.

"We?" Ichigo asked, looking back and forth between Tsukune and Tatsuki. He clearly, wasn't prepared for such sudden action and the cumbersome event of writing that was going to take place soon.

Tatsuki gently but with firmly gripped Ichigo's arm, sweetly, she said, "Of course! You talked him into this, remember? You have to keep your promise!" There was a hint of iron in her voice.

_Oh crap… I forgot… _Ichigo thought, remembering what he exactly said.

_"Tell you what Tsukune," He said again. "How about you chill with us today and we'll help you on the essay."_

_Guess I got no choice, _"Oh, right."

"Great!" Tsukune said, "I really appreciate it from all of you! Now, where to begi-"

"Hey you." A gruff, masculine voice said from behind the three. They turned around and saw a gang of eight young men, mostly all of them around high school maybe college age. But from their appearance, they seemed that they couldn't even make it into college at all. They all looked like delinquents and stereotypical "gangsters." A couple of them had ranging tattoos and some were skin heads. But amongst their ranks, one man stood out, the man who spoke out to them. He was group's leader. He made Tsukune's blood run cold seeing him again.

It was Makoto.

"Hah. Well, well, well… Who do we have here?" He said, grinning, showing off his array of crooked and stained teeth. "Why, isn't it Strawberry head himself?"

Ichigo, clenching his fists, faced the gang. "What is it you want, Makoto? I believe you and I ended our bout several months ago.

_Ichigo knows Makoto? This is all too strange…_

Makoto laughed and so did his followers. "What I want? I want a resettle our recent scuffle… So I brought a couple friends…"

Ichigo glared at the group. Tatsuki, who was also tightly clutching her fists, stood next to Ichigo, ready to fight beside him. With Tatsuki gone from her original position however, she left Tsukune visible to the gang, _Oh shit…_

Makoto quickly shifted his view from Ichigo to Tsukune. The arrogance and impetuous attitude quickly faded from his face. Instead, it was replaced with anger and defensive stance. "You!" Ichigo looked around and saw that Makoto was pointing at Tsukune. "You know this petty fool, Tsukune?"

Tsukune, wide-eyed, faced Ichigo, "More than I'd ever need to Ichigo." He then walked and stood next to Ichigo, shaking, but with composure to fight if necessary. And at this point, an all-out fight seemed inevitable.

_There's just too many of them… Besides, the area is too wide… We'll be overwhelmed… _Ichigo thought to himself as he got into a fight-ready position. Tatsuki put her right foot in the front and her left foot to the back as she raised her arms, ready to fight. Tsukune just absentmindedly tried to copy her stance. It didn't look too good; his stance and the situation. The three stood as the gang began to walk towards them. Some of the members picked up leftover metal pipes or wooden beams and armed themselves, all smiling devilishly. Makoto was armed with what appeared to be a trench knife. Ichigo knew he had to do something. Right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean looked up from a power line as he saw a fight that was soon to break all hell loose. He laughed. It reminded him of himself when he used to be a brash and cocky young man himself. But that was ages ago. He reached for a cigar. He pulled out the package when he realized that he had none left. He scowled as he crumpled the pack and threw it into a nearby dumpster. _I shouldn't have used up so much while researching… Dammit… I need to buy a new pack…_

He stood patiently as a hooded man appeared behind him; the Headmaster. He walked and stood next to where Jean was and observed the present situation. Two candidates were about to be engaged in a fight against nearly overwhelming odds. It didn't look too good for either of them, not to mention a girl was included in the fight. But the situation didn't seem to bother him at all. In fact, he looked pleased. He chuckled to himself as Jean turned to face him.

"You're in luck. The show is about to start." Jean said, smiling. The Headmaster, hands together, nodded. Jean looked back down at the trio. "Should we help them?" He asked the hooded man. Not surprisingly, the Headmaster shook his head. "No. I want to see their abilities. Especially the human's… Candidate #37… Aono Tsukune…"

Jean looked around the area and then turned back to see the Headmaster smiling a rather grim smile. "You sure?"

"Absolutely positive."

"Alright then…" Jean said, settling down as he got ready to watch the ensuing fight between three high school students and eight high school delinquents. But before he did, he knew he had to ask something. It was pretty important for him to know.

"Hey, Headmaster." Jean asked, looking away from the fight.

"What is it Jean?"

"You don't happen to have any cigars on you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto smiled as his gang began to encircle the three. Not only would he get his long-sought redemption from his humiliating defeat from Ichigo many months ago but he would also beat that dog, Tsukune, mercilessly as well. Plus there was girl included in the fight, _Heh, it just keeps on getting better. We kill those two and keep the girl._ He slowly ran his hand over the serrated blade of his knife as he and his group marched even closer. The anticipation of blood-lust was clearly on Makoto's face as he licked the rather dirty blade of his knife and smiled with blood-shot eyes.

_Closer… Soon, revenge will be mine…_

_Yes, I can feel it… I will tear apart all of them… One by one…_

_That's right… Slowly back away… Slowly back away until there is nowhere to run… That's it…_

_Soon…_

At that moment, something hit Makoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Makoto and his gang approaching even so more closely, there was no time to lose. Ichigo quickly examined his area and found one thing that will save their necks, but for only briefly. Quickly but unnoticeably he reached behind himself and looked into his back pocket and surely, it was there: the soda can from earlier, still full. He slowly curled his fingers around the can as he met his eyes with Makoto; His eyes looked almost demonic, bloodshot and dark all around the area. Ichigo silently pulled out the can from his pocket and held his arm behind his back, gripping it tightly, waiting for the exact opportunity.

Makoto took a step closer.

Ichigo and his friends took a step back.

NOW!

He quickly pulled the arm from his back and threw the soda can with all his might. It flew with great precision as it hit its target dead-on. The soda can hit Makoto square in the forehead as it burst from impact. Makoto fell to a knee as he gripped his forehead from pain. His fellow gang members rounded next to him, all worried for their leader's sake. Ichigo knew the time was now.

"C'mon! We have to move!" He yelled to the bewildered Tsukune and Tatsuki. They all ran away from the spot as fast as they could. Ichigo looked back as they ran and saw a furious Makoto yelling at his comrades to give chase to him and his friends. Ichigo then paid attention to where they were running and he thought deeply on where they needed to be. His thoughts raced across his mind.

"Ichigo where are we going?" Tatsuki asked, mid-sprint. Tsukune's face asked the same question.

_Where to go, where to go… C'mon, think!... I got it! _"Tatsuki, Tsukune, follow me!" He shouted as he made a sharp right turn down the street. Tatsuki and Tsukune quickly followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto groaned with pain as he saw what hit him. _A mere soda can… A MERE SODA CAN STOPPED ME!? _He then looked up and saw that his opponents were fleeing from him and his gang who just circled around him and didn't notice anything.

_FOOLS!_

"Are you okay, Makoto?" a skin head with a metal pipe on his shoulder, bending over, reaching for him with his hand. Makoto slapped the hand away immediately as he looked at the skin head and his entire gang.

"Are you guys idiots?! Didn't you see them run off?!" His gang looked back and saw the situation and turned the heads to look at their leader with pale faces. "Don't worry about me, go get them! NOW!"

His gang quickly gathered their arms and gave in chase as they ran after the three students. Makoto lagged behind as he rubbed his forehead for a short moment. Rising back to his feet slowly he turned to see that Ichigo's group ran into a nearby area. Gritting his teeth he knelt back down to pick up his knife. Firmly gripping it, he silently fumed with rage. Veins appeared all over his body as he was soon to be shaking with uncontrollable anger. This was the last act of humiliation he would suffer. This was the last act from that bastard Ichigo. Clenching his free fist till he felt blood flowing, he breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

_The end is near…_

He opened his eyes. He no longer looked like a regular human but an insane, unstable mental patient. For Makoto however, he never felt better.

_Soon…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo, already broken into a sprint ran as fast as he could, leading his friends down the streets of Karakura. He knew if they were to fight, it should be somewhere they could at least have a chance. Ichigo ran into an abandoned alleyway that was littered with various pieces of metal work and masonry left behind after the finished construction of a failed department building. This is where they would make their stand.

"Uh… Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, voice a bit shaky but firm.

"What is it Tatsuki?" Ichigo replied, panting, trying to catch his breath as he leaned on the cracking brick wall.

"Why did we run into the alleyway?"

Ichigo pushed himself off the wall and cleared his throat, "We'll have a better chance fighting in an enclosed space rather than a large one."

Tsukune, hands on his knees, breathing heavily, asked, "How? Isn't it better to fight in a large fighting plane instead?"

Ichigo turned to face Tsukune, "You see Tsukune, if we fou-"

"THERE THEY ARE!" a tattooed gang member yelled as he spotted the three in the alleyway. Soon enough, there were four gangsters on each alleyway end, blocking escape. However, the odds were less overwhelming. The reason behind that was because the alleyway could only fit two people at a time that stood next to each other. It would surely turn the tides of the fight. Ichigo took one hallway by himself while Tatsuki and Tsukune took the other end.

Makoto was visible from Ichigo's end. He was smiling. "Let's begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo held his fists up as he saw his incoming attackers. A skinhead lashed out with a wooden bat. Ichigo sidestepped the attack and did a whirlwind kick to the face on the delinquent. The kick shattered the boy's nose as he fell back onto the concrete floor. The other gang member, a green-haired tattooed took his fallen comrade's place and swung his fist at Ichigo. He ducked and picked up the fallen boy's bat. Just like a Zanpaku-to, he slashed down on the greenhead's collar bone, smashing it to pieces. The boy cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, hand on shoulder. Ichigo delivered a swift frontward kick to the chest, incapacitating him. Only two more gangsters remained in the alleyway. Ichigo, preferring to use his fists, threw the bat which hit a red-head smack in the left cheek, knocking him unconscious. The last skinhead looked at all his fallen comrades. He then stared at Ichigo with a face full of terror and ran back down outside the alley, trying to flee from his attacker. But to no avail. Ichigo broke into a sprint and lunged onto the skinhead with full force from his shoulder. The boy fell and Ichigo was sure he heard a crack from the fall, _Must be the ribs…___He then flipped the boy and delivered several punches to his face. Ichigo then rose from the boy, wiping his bloodied hands on his shirt after dusting himself off. He looked back down at the beaten delinquent. "Is that all you can do? I knew a skinhead who was nearly cut to pieces yet he continued fighting… You bring shame to them…" Ichigo was sure that the Soul Reaper he was referring to was fuming with anger at the moment. _Sorry Ikkaku... _

_I wonder how Tsukune and Tatsuki are doing… _He quickly dashed into the alleyway only to be punched by an unsuspected attacker.

It was Makoto.

Ichigo fell back as he wiped his face. Pulling his hand off he realized that he was bleeding from the nose and mouth. _It's nothing… _He stood fully erect to face his enemy. He raised his fists as he and Makoto began to circle around each other. They exchanged blows, some glancing, others damaging. Then, Makoto backed off and looked into the alleyway and saw one of his gang members shuffling to his feet. It was the first skinhead.

"Hey, Dan!" Makoto yelled to the skinhead.

"Ugh… Ow…" Dan said, gripping his nose, "What is it?"

Makoto only pointed with crooked finger, it appeared that it had been severely broken, to Ichigo's friends. Dan nodded as he picked up his wooden bat and walked to the oblivious two.

"NO! YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled out, trying to rush into the alleyway only to be stopped by kick into the gut. He fell hard. Trying to breathe, he got onto his elbows, trying to rise. He got kicked again in the stomach. He winced with pain. Makoto, laughing manically, pulled out his knife.

"Let the fun begin." He said, spinning the knife around. Ichigo quickly kicked Makoto's ankle. He fell gripping his ankle with his open hand. Ichigo quickly got to his feet and tried to enter the alleyway once again. As he got to the entrance, he felt a sharp pain in his lower right abdomen. He looked down and saw the tip of blade protruding out of his abdominal area. He felt the blood trickle down his stomach. He saw the corners of eyes darkening. Before he fell, he heard someone laugh…

_Dammit…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tatsuki and Tsukune prepared themselves for the onslaught of gang members ahead of them. Tatsuki put herself in a stance to lash out and back without much trouble. Tsukune picked up an empty glass bottle that was left on the ground. One black haired boy attempted a roundhouse kick on Tatsuki but was met with several body blows that made him end up on the floor coughing and wheezing. While Tatsuki was kneeing another gang member in the chest and gut, one boy managed to sneak past her and he charged Tsukune. He quickly ducked from the swinging wood shaft and stepped back. He kicked some dust into the air and blinded the gangster. While the boy furiously rubbed his eyes to see, he was hit in the head by the glass bottle which had shattering results. The boy fell with a grunt. Tsukune picked up the wooded shaft and tossed it to Tatsuki. She smashed it down on the last member with a satisfying crack. The two leaned on the wall to catch their breath.

"That was a nice kick you did on that one guy," Tsukune said, complementing Tatsuki's backheel kick on one of the boys.

"Oh, it was pretty basic…" She said, trying to catch her own breath.

"You should teach me." Tsukune said with a silly grin, wiping sweat off his forehead

"I wou- TSUKUNE WATCH OUT!"

Tsukune was hit what felt like a sledgehammer as he was flung to the wall by the blow. He felt something in his arm crack from the sustained attack; he lost all feeling in it. He struggled to back himself to the wall. But his attacker lost all interest in him. He was after Tatsuki. He could see terror on her face. He tried to reach out to her. As he raised his arm he saw that the bone was jutting out of the skin. He saw the blood flowing out profusely. His vision began to darken. He heard someone call out his name. _Who was it?..._

_I'm sorry…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tatsuki slowly backed away. The skinhead came closer with his wooden bat. His nose seemed broken as there was blood flowing freely all over his face. His eyes were red but not bloodshot. As she backed away, step-by-step, she tried to look for an opening when she could attack. There wasn't any. Then, she saw over the skinhead's shoulder and saw a horrible sight. It was Ichigo… in a small pool of blood. She cried out his name.

No response.

As she took a step back, she tripped over something, losing her balance as she fell to the ground. She tried to get up but her ankle had been twisted. She nearly cried out in pain. It was no use. She was stuck. She looked at her attacker as he began to smile, showing his bloodied teeth. _Am I going to die?..._

_Ichigo…._

_Tsukune…_

_Help…_

At that moment, a hand appeared behind the skinhead. The hand latched onto his throat as it smashed his head against the nearby dumpster. The boy had no time to cry out. There was blood and a rather big dent from where he had hit the dumpster. Tatsuki saw a clump of hair and flesh missing from the boy's head. The skinhead fell without a sound, thudding on the concrete floor. Tatsuki looked to see who had attacked the boy but to her horror it was Tsukune. But something about him was different. His eyes shone a dark, blood red and he radiated with a light, black flame. Tsukune walked closer to Tatsuki.

"St-stay away!" she yelled.

Tsukune took another step.

Tatsuki quickly scanned around her area for something, she saw a brick. She picked it up and grabbed it tightly. With her remaining strength, she threw it at the demon-like entity Tsukune had become. The brick hit his head just above his left eye with much force, knocking his head back. Tsukune blinked a several times. The red faded away in his eyes and the flames subsided. He looked at Tatsuki for a moment.

"What happened?" he asked.

Tatsuki's eyes were filled with terror and she had no words to say from the sight she had just seen. She decided it was best not to talk about it. "N-nothing… Are you okay?"

Tsukune looked over himself and saw his broken arm and raised it. "Could be better…" he said. "How about you?"

"I-I think I sprained my ankle… But it's nothing… All I need is-" She was stopped midsentence as something choked her for a brief moment. Somebody yanked her up by her shirt collar.

Tsukune examined who it was and to his disgust and horror it was Makoto. His shirt was smeared with blood and he held his bloody knife to her throat. His eyes had a dark eye line around them and no longer were bloodshot. Instead, they were pure white with dark circles as pupils. His mouth was dripping with blood as his gums and cheeks were cut with the knife. _Was it an attack or did he do it to himself deliberately?_ His hair, no longer greasy, hung loose at his face and sides. It was a hideous appearance.

"Let her go, Makoto." Tsukune said, voice shaky yet solemn. He clenched his only available fist with what remained of his energy, it wasn't much however. He wasn't in a position to fight an insane young man armed with a knife but that didn't mean he wasn't going to at least try.

"Or what?" Makoto said; his words were a bit jumbled together with the blood foaming from his mouth. "Are you going to kiiiiill me?" The tone in his voice was absolutely unnerving. It was calm and subtle yet deep and melancholy, it didn't match his appearance, _Not that it ever did anyway… _Makoto held the knife even closer to her throat, the blade touching the bare skin on her neck. Her skin had turned pale from fear as she was powerless to do anything.

_Shit! _"She has no part in this. You are after me, not her! YOU ARE HERE TO SETTLE THIS WITH ME, NOT HER! LET HER GO!" Tsukune rammed himself into Makoto with startling force that he let Tatsuki go and even dropped his knife as it slid away from his grasp. He tried to get on top of Makoto to beat him to submission but it was no use, his good arm, his right, was broken, and he was left his left arm. He landed two blows to Makoto's face before he kicked Tsukune hard in the ribs, sending him falling several feet behind him. Now Makoto had the advantage. He kicked Tsukune several more time in the stomach and ribs alike, laughing crazily. He then grabbed Tsukune's shirt collar and raised him to eye-level.

"Not so much of a fighter, eh, big-shot?" Makoto said.

Tsukune spat in his face as one final act of defiance.

Makoto wiped his face with a dirty hand, still smiling. "Nice move. My turn."

He threw Tsukune at the wall. The impact was met with the sound of the wall cracking behind him. Makoto walked over to the barely-breathing Tsukune and knelt down next to him, poking his chest.

"You. Lose."

Tsukune knew it too.

"Now I will-ACK!"

Something had interrupted Makoto as he fell back from Tsukune. Somebody was grabbing him by his long black hair. That someone… had orange hair. Ichigo grabbed the hair and did swift twirl around the head, jumping off the dumpster and walls. There was a sickening snap. Makoto fell motionless onto his knees and then his face.

His neck had been snapped.

Ichigo walked to Tsukune who was trying to get up.

Tsukune looked up, "Did you… kill him?"

Ichigo looked back, "Had no choice… It was either kill or be killed…"

"I suppose…"

Tsukune looked at Ichigo to see that he had fastened a makeshift tourniquet onto his wound which was bleeding pretty badly. Ichigo looked at Tsukune's line of sight and looked at him, "It's nothing… Really…" He then marched over to Tatsuki and helped her up as she limped her way back to Tsukune.

"One hell of a night, huh?" Ichigo said.

"You could say that another million times and it would still not match the mass of the situation." Tatsuki said looking around the area.

Ichigo laughed as he picked up Tsukune over his shoulder. He had apparently fallen unconscious. "Well, all of us aren't in good shape… Your ankle… Tsukune's arm…"

Tatsuki silently looked at Tsukune. "We were supposed to help him… Look what we got him into… He's nearly beaten to a pulp…"

Ichigo glanced back at his friend. "Standing around here does nothing. If we're going to help him, we are going to help him… After he heals of course… You can bet on it…"

"What are we going to do?" Tatsuki said worried. "His situation is rather dire."

Ichigo thought intently for a moment. "I know what to do."

"What is it then?"

"Follow me." Ichigo said, walking out with Tsukune on his back next to a heavily limping Tatsuki.

Time was running short. Not just for him but all of his friends. He started to go at a quicker pace. If there was someone that could treat wounds to the near perfection, there was only person that Tsukune could trust in all of Karakura. Someone that was a close friend of his.

He had to get to her house.

Quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5: Healing and a School Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario+Vampire

Author's Notes: Hey readers, it's me Deimos316. Sorry for yet another late chapter. I've got high school finals coming up and I've been away studying for all of those shenanigans. Anywho, let me stop stealing your time for what you have come here for. Here's the new chapter all you readers have been waiting for. Enjoy.

~SAYONARA~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She shook awake as the clock hit 2:37AM. She, as usual, woke up at a random time for another yet unknown reason. Sighing, she got up and went to her bedside mirror. She looked at herself and sighed. After adjusting her teal hairpins and brushing her bright orange hair, she made her way into her kitchen for a cool glass of water. As she filled the glass, she hummed a nonchalant tune to herself, tapping the counter with a slender finger. She brought the cup to her lips and drank the refreshing water, feeling content. She walked into her living room and went to her long-dead brother's altar. Wiping off some dust with a clean towel, she paid her respects to Sora. She then stood up and went to her bookshelf, knowing that she couldn't fall back asleep, and pulled out a rather ragged and old book. On the cover, the faded letters read _The Guide to Performers Volume 22. _She finished all of the earlier volumes and even tried some of the jokes and puns, written in the book by many well known comedians and performers, but only some of her friends understood them. And then of course there was Keigo, she scowled as she was reminded by the boy; an attention-freak and a rather try-hard to get her and some other girls' attention. (But no one really cares in the end anyway.)

She sat down on a comfy mat as she opened the book onto her tea table and began to read the thick book. She came across one pun:

_Two antennas met on a roof, fell in love and got married. The ceremony wasn't much, but the reception was excellent._

She quietly laughed to herself. If Tatsuki had been there with her, she would have laughed harder, but then, she wasn't here. She went through many puns and jokes; Some funny and others hysterical. As she came to the final page of the main chapter(?!) she was reading, she finally came to the last pun:

_A man woke up in a hospital after a serious accident. He shouted, "Doctor, doctor, I can't feel my legs!" The doctor replied, "I know you can't - I've cut off your arms!"_

She didn't know whether to laugh or pity the man for his sad predicament. Hearing about such a life-shaking incident made her think about something that happened several weeks ago; an incident that involved an entirely different world from hers. It was the world of the spirits.

The reason she was there?

She had to rescue someone.

She went along with her friends who, just like her, were willing to risk their lives and beyond to do whatever it took. Whatever it took to save a friend. They had to rescue their friend, Rukia Kuchiki. No matter what. The thought sent shivers down her spine as she kept on recalling the end of the crusade; Ichigo had been fatally injured. If it weren't for her training with her ability, Shun Shin Rikka, he would've died and she knew it, everyone else did. Thus again, she had to thank Sora for the hairpins. She leaned on her elbow as she closed the book and set it down on the floor next to her, yawning. She looked over her shoulder to glance at the clock hung on the far wall. It was 3:24.

_I really need to get some legitimate sleep. _She thought as she got up from her table and began to walk back to her room. But something stopped her. A sound. She turned back to her living room, confused.

Someone was knocking at the door.

Slowly, she stepped her way back into her living room and towards the door. A thought ran across her mind as she stood in front of her door, _Should I open it? _She reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. When she opened it, two people stood in front of her as her face turned pale and she nearly cried out.

"Hey Orihime." The taller one of the two spoke out.

It was Ichigo. His shirt was torn and perhaps used as bandage for his bleeding wound. He also had some bruises that were dressed along his body and face. Tatsuki was next to him, bloodied and battered as well, but trying to conceal her pain as she leaned on and off of Ichigo from time to time. Orihime didn't know what to say of this.

"Can we come in?" Tatsuki said, "We have someone who is in a rather dire situation… Perhaps more severe than us… Can you help us out?"

Orihime, finally coming to her senses, nodded her head as she help Tatsuki in along with Ichigo. Orihime then saw who they were talking about. It was Tsukune who was being carried by Ichigo. His face was not a very good color as he was unconscious, struggling because of pain. She looked and then saw that his arm was severely damaged. With a bone protruding from the skin and blood flowing freely, it only seemed like a miracle that he was not crying in pain but unconscious.

_Lucky for us I guess…_

Tsukune was set down on the floor on top of a bamboo mat. Tsukune had turned pale as he began to lose more blood. Ichigo ripped more of his own shirt in effort to bandage the wound. There wasn't much he could do though. With a bone broken through the skin, any mindless touch would cause excruciating pain for Tsukune. He wouldn't want that, nobody would. Ichigo's face was looking desperate.

"Can you help him?" Ichigo said looking at Orihime with eyes of disparity.

"But what about you guys?" She asked, eyes widened as she looked back and forth between Ichigo and Tatsuki and Tsukune.

"Never mind us," Tatsuki interjected, "He needs it more than we do. Please Orihime."

Orihime then quietly nodded as she made her way over to where Tsukune laid. She kneeled before him and brought her hands to her temples where her hairpins were. She looked at Tsukune one more time.

"Soten Kisshun… I reject." Orihime chanted. As soon as she did, two blades of her hairpin flew off in a bright light as it surrounded the wounded Tsukune. The pieces spread in a wide arc then shone off a shining light as the light capsule covered him. The process of miraculous healing had begun. While she was healing she looked up at her two other injured friends and asked, "What happened?"

Ichigo looked at her as he wiped the blood off of his forehead. "Long story…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean sat on a high brick wall of an abandoned building, smoking a cigar, looking at the wounded friends as they made their way across Karakura in the shadow of night. The Hooded Headmaster stood behind him with his familiar pose; Hands and arms together and concealed by his cloak sleeves. Jean let out a dark cloud of sweet cigar smoke.

"I knew you had some cigars." Jean said to the Headmaster, muttering under his breath and with a cigar in his mouth. It had a mellow and distinct taste. _It isn't Montecristo… But it'll do…_

"Knowing you," the Headmaster said, "You would have already smoked through your personal pack… So I packed that one." He pulled out a small, cardboard-like box with the big letters **Mancanudo **on it from his cloak before putting it back in. "Know what Jean?"

"What?"

"You're going to die by lung cancer."

Jean scowled, "Nothing is going to kill me… Especially not some disease… What is some measly cigar going to do to me? Make me cough?"

The Headmaster shook his head in an irritated manner, "It's not just one cigar Jean. You've smoked for so long now with your 'signature' Montecristo. It's something to consider in the least."

"Oh now don't you start and go on off about my Montecristo. She's beautiful… More beautiful than the things **you** call cigars… Mancanudo? Give me a break…"

"Sigh… Stubborn as always…"

"Oh shut up."

The two men saw the trio stop at a house. Ichigo knocked on the door and was soon met with a rather ravishing orange-haired girl who met them with utter surprise and shock. After some indistinguishable talking, the friends all went inside the house.

"Do you think we should have helped them?" The Headmaster said as he saw the last fleeting rays of light from the door before it closed. "I mean, look at them! They are beaten nearly to death."

Jean took one last final inhale before he discarded the dying cigar into the dark streets below. "But they aren't dead. That's what matters … Besides, wasn't it your suggestion not to help them?"

The Headmaster silently cursed at himself before looking back up to face Jean. "I regret my decision…"

"Well," Jean said, getting up from the wall, "It was quite a show… The abilities that these three showcased were phenomenal if not more so… Especially Tsukune."

"What do you mean? He incapacitated one skinhead before being pummeled by another."

Jean gave an odd look to the Headmaster. "You only saw a glimpse, didn't you?"

"… Yes." The Headmaster sheepishly said. "I was too focused already on the fight in which Ichigo fought in."

"Well, Ichigo is an exceptional warrior, no doubt there." Jean said, "That girl, Tatsuki, too… But Tsukune… Oh, he's a strange one..."

"How so?"

"Didn't you see the dark aura he radiated while fighting?"

The Headmaster was puzzled. "Not that I noticed… Why?"

"Tsukune's fighting prowess was greatly enhanced by it… It was as if… there was demon that consumed his conscious mind and took over… Boosting his strength… and desire of bloodlust… Ever heard of a case like that before?"

The Headmaster though quietly for a moment before giving Jean a reply, "Not that I could recall such a thing could ever happen…"

Jean looked towards the dark horizon of Karakura then to the house where the candidates were. Putting his hands his pockets, he slowly began to walk off.

"Where are you going Jean?"

Jean stopped and looked back at the Headmaster. "My business here is done. I have got other things to attend to… I suppose that you, Headmaster, have other things to do too, hmm?"

The Headmaster stood quietly as he meticulously watched the Inoue household. "Actually, my business will occur remain here… Jean, you go on ahead with your works… Patient #1087 needs your undivided attention at the present moment. I know it… You do too… I have an interest with this Orihime-girl's power… Whatever it may be… It might be fruitful to us in the future…"

"Do what you do, Headmaster. I'm off." Jean said, turning around to continue walking.

"Oh, Jean?"

"What?" Jean said, turning around yet again, wearily.

"I have the school letter for the Aono household ready. The other one for Kurosaki is not by me but by the orders and jurisdiction of the Soul Society."

"Oh, so you did get a Hell Butterfly."

The Headmaster only shook his head. "It was delivered to me by one of the Soul Society's messengers… The Fifth Division Remote Squad I believe?"

Jean had a perplexed look on his face, "But recall that the Fifth Division only sent out messages within the Soul Society… Not somewhere out in the Human World."

"I haven't read the letter yet but it should be important… After all, the covert operatives of the Fifth Division giving out messages to be delivered to a former intruder of the Seireitei? Now something strange is at play…"

"Only time will tell, Headmaster…" Jean said looking at his watch. "Damn, I might be late… I'll be off Headmaster."

"Good-bye Jean." The Headmaster said with one final glance at Jean before he disappeared like a snowflake in a blizzard. The Headmaster stood as he did before on the brick wall, looking at the house.

_Business as usual… Let's get started…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… And that's how we ended up like this and came to you looking for help." Ichigo said, concluding his summary of the recent happenings, as Orihime finished healing Tsukune. The series of events were long and hard to truly follow but in the end, Orihime concluded that the fight was what caused all these grievous injuries. Tsukune was now fully healed but was still unconscious. _He'll need the rest _Orihime thought as she called back the hairpin pieces. She then turned her attention to the sleeping Tatsuki. _She must have fallen asleep… She must be really tired… _Orihime then went through the procedure of healing on her and in no time, Tatsuki was fully healed. The only one who remained was Ichigo.

Orihime sat next to Ichigo as her hairpins began doing their work.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

_If getting stabbed in the gut and beaten mercilessly by a gang means okay, then yes. _"I've been better… But the pain has subsided… I'm feeling better already…" Then he grunted in pain as the healing took process, somewhat reopening the wound before closing it. Before long, he was all healed.

"Well, I'm all done…" Orihime said looking at Ichigo. "Oh."

Ichigo looked at Orihime. "What?"

"I think you'll need a new shirt. That shirt won't do at all… You've torn it all up."

"Uh, Orihime… I'm fine than-"

"Oh no Ichigo. I think I have a spare shirt for you." Orihime said before dashing off to her bedroom to find an extra shirt. Ichigo relaxed his head on the wall. He then suddenly felt very tired. He felt his eyelids slowly closing. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

"I have a t-shirt for you Ichigo." Orihime said rushing back into the room. She then realized that Ichigo was well asleep. "Oh…" Sighing, she set the clean shirt on the tea table and approached the sleeping Ichigo.

All the cuts and bruises disappeared without a trace. He looked like he always was, clean and polished. Orihime knelt down next to him. _I'm glad you're okay… I always knew you would always care for other before yourself… You're always like that Ichigo… _She brought her face closer to his. _Can I?... Could I?... _She wanted to kiss him but something held her back. _I… I don't think I can…_ Her heart raced. She closed her eyes. _I wish… I wish I could…_ But then, almost out of what seemed like pure instinct, she gave him a small peck on his cheek. Orihime blushed, _Always a first time I guess…_ She then stood up and went to the light switch. Looking back at Ichigo one more time, she let out a soft sigh. Turning the light off, she went to her room to sleep.

_Strange thing… love is… _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune jolted awake as he rose from his deep sleep. He was breathing heavily. It was almost as if someone or something was here. Here… as in inside of him. It was like a specter that haunted him and slowly suffocated him. A drop of sweat slid down his forehead. Quickly, he wiped it off and looked at where he was. He definitely wasn't in a hospital or home. He faintly remembered what happened last night. All he could truly recall was that his arm was broken. He looked at his arm and to his astonishment, it was fully healed along with all the other injuries he had sustained. Tsukune looked around and saw that Ichigo and Tatsuki were with him only, that they were fast asleep. They took seemed to have been healed.

Tsukune slowly got up and went outside for some air. As he opened the door, he was flooded with the cool air of the Karakura morning. The sun was in the air but was blocked out by the clouds that had also risen along with it. Tsukune took a deep breath and opened his eyes to a newspaper lying next to his feet. Lifting up a foot, he picked it up. When he read the first page's headline, he was extremely shocked and somewhat entertained. Quickly, he rushed into the room and woke up Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Wake up!"

Ichigo groaned as he rubbed his eyes, he always dealt with his sisters like this, now Tsukune? _Give me a break…_ "What?"

"Look!" Tsukune said, literally shoving the newspaper and its article into his face. Ichigo shoved the paper out of his way and grabbed to read it. And much to Tsukune's glee, Ichigo burst out in laughter. Tatsuki woke up and soon Orihime followed suit. Tatsuki, grumpy that she was woken rather early, glared at Ichigo, "Why are you guys being so loud?! Can't you see that some normal people are trying to sleep?!"

Ichigo gave her the newspaper. She was surprised at the headline as well.

"Guess our little fiasco with the gang actually made it to the papers, huh?" Ichigo said.

"Well, our part was left out… The article mentions that the gang fought amongst themselves." Tsukune said sheepishly.

"Who cares?" The gang members are officially now known as 'crack head fools' as the article mentions."

Tatsuki put the newspaper away on the counter and Orihime picked it up and began to read. The headlines said _Idiot Gang Fights Among Themselves. _She continued reading:

_Late last night… Several gangsters fought… weapons were used… They seemed to be all high… They are idiots… Society is defiled…_ The article continued on and on about the issue of society and the importance of education. Orihime, unwittingly, said this out loud and to her surprise, Tsukune jumped up and took the newspaper from her.

"Guys…" He began to say, "I think we may have a solution to my essay problem."

"How so?" Ichigo said. Tsukune showed him the article. Ichigo's eyes widened along with Tatsuki. Orihime didn't get it.

"How should we begin?"

After that, the three students were all going off about finding paper and pencils and supplies for the essay writing. Articles there and other sources here, it was getting a bit overwhelming for Tsukune. Orihime, on the other hand, was simply zoning out with one thought.

_Why my house?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**MANY HOURS LATER…**_

Tsukune let out a big sigh of relief as he straightened out his essay papers. It was the late afternoon. All thirty paragraphs had been finished thanks to the help of all three of his friends. His hand was sore and hurt beyond what seemed like hell but really it just simply ached. Errors had been corrected and issues had been resolved, in other words, it would be a perfect essay. Ichigo and Tatsuki left approximately an hour ago. They helped him a lot however. If it wasn't for them, he'd be screwed. Tsukune could rest easy knowing that with this essay done and all, the end of the school may be a breeze… as long as he passed the finals of course. Still, he was optimistic on how the future looked for him. It seemed that everything had fallen into place. Tsukune decided that he would give the essay to Mr. Ide right away. Mr. Ide would always be at school no matter what day of the week it was. It was as if he lived there. But questions aside, the essay was going to be delivered, one day before the school day would start.

Tsukune dashed out the door with a thick file in his hands. He made it down the streets faster than ever before. He wanted to get rid of the essay quick. It would make the weight on his shoulders a bit easier to bear. As the he reached the school gates, he saw someone wandering in the area. It was a rather strange person. He was quite tall and had snow-white hair with pale skin. He sort of had a gaze that appeared as if he was suffocating someone… like a snake. Tsukune quickly ran past the school gates. He wanted to avoid contact with that man. Something in his gut told him that he had to. Upon reaching Mr. Ide's door, he had forgotten all about him.

Tsukune was about to knock on the door when a voices from inside began to seep out through the cracks.

"…You told me that he was to fail…" an unrecognizable voice said.

"… I know… That was according to plan right?" It was Mr. Ide's voice. _What is going on?_

"Yes. But you gave him an offer to change his grades… Why?"

"Isn't that a teacher's job? To help their students succeed?"

"It is. But the way success may come about from this is that he fails." _Who are they talking about?_

"What do you want me to do Jean? Decline his essay? He probably wrote it already!" _Something tells me that this person that they are talking about is very familiar _Tsukune thought grimly.

"That is exactly what I want you to do."

"Then I can't do it. I won't do it."

"Ide. Quit being so stubborn. You have to!"

Mr. Ide was quiet for the next few moments. There was a heavy sigh as there was sound of someone slamming their hands on a desk. "I can't believe you are making me do this Jean."

"We all think the same thing when pushed… But you know what you have to do… For Aono's sake."

More silence.

"I'll agree to your decision Jean… But you must promise me that everything will work out for Mr. Aono. He must be put out of harm's way."

"That is something I cannot promise you Ide."

"What? Why?"

"I cannot tell you… Not now…" Jean said. After a pause he started again, "I believe our little chat is finished. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get going."

"We have so unfinished business we must add our final touches to." a third voice said. This voice had an authoritarian aura about it.

Mr. Ide didn't say a word as the sounds of someone getting ready to leave was heard. Tsukune backed away from the door as a tall Caucasian man and a strangely cloaked man walked out the door and down the hallway. Tsukune didn't have time to catch a glimpse of their faces or anything. The men was nothing but an anonymous now. Tsukune peered through the door before walking in. Mr. Ide was at his desk, face in hand.

"Uhm… Ahem, Mr. Ide?" Tsukune said, clearing his throat.

Mr. Ide looked up and saw his student. His eyes were filled with the sign of shame. He looked at Tsukune sadly, "What is it Mr. Aono?"

"Uh, I brought my essay."

Mr. Ide reached out as he took the essay from Tsukune's hand. "Very well done Mr. Aono. Very well done." He said flipping through the pages.

"Mr. Ide?"

"Yes?"

"What was that conversation you had earlier?... The one with those men… Jean and the hooded man, I think?"

Mr. Ide shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "That… is none of your concern Mr. Aono."

"But-"

"TSUKUNE! Enough." Mr. Ide said with his hand extended to stop Tsukune from talking any further. Mr. Ide never raised his voice. Not from any of Tsukune's experiences. "I wish to take no part in that conversation. I will not have it."

Tsukune stopped trying to talk immediately and looked at his shoes glumly. "I'm sorry sir."

Mr. Ide gave Tsukune a sad glance. "Sigh… No Mr. Aono… It is I who is sorry." He got a handkerchief to wipe his face but after doing so, Tsukune was gone.

Mr. Ide collapsed back onto a chair. He felt horrible. Then he heard footsteps down the hall. But more than that, he felt intense spiritual energy. A man stepped into the room. He was a man of peculiar looks. With his appearance, he could give about everyone a shiver down their spine. Everyone except Ide.

"Hello Gin." Ide said.

The man flashed his eyes at Ide for a split second revealing his piercing blue eyes. The man stepped forward in front of Ide's desk. He had a rather icy persona about him with his unnerving smile.

"What is that you need, Captain Ichimaru?" Ide said with an emphasis on the word "captain."

"I don't answer to that title anymore… Teacher…" Gin said, his voice matching his cold presence in the room.

"I know you don't… You are the enemy now. You're in danger Gin." Ide said.

"I know sir… I know…" He said shaking his head, making his silver bangs fall over his eyes.

"If you know, then what brings you here?" Ide said, "Aizen should know that you are missing."

"That is true sir." Gin said, pacing the room slowly. "But I have a reason out of everything."

"Sure."

Gin was quiet and so was Ide, so quiet that the leaves rustling outside could be heard. "Why are you here Gin?"

Gin Ichimaru sighed. It was a topic he never wished he had to discuss but now, there really was no choice. He looked back up at Ide and opened his eyes widely.

"I need to find my son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune walked the streets of Tokyo in a sour mood. He had been lied to. Mr. Ide had lied to him about the essay. It was all a lie. A rouse. To what? Make him look like a complete fool with that essay? He knew one thing. He wasn't stupid enough to not realize that the conversation between those men, Jean and the cloaked man, and Mr. Ide was all directed towards him. It infuriated him that someone was not only sabotaging his grades but making the effort that he and his friends put so much into to waste. It just wasn't fair. Right when everything seemed to be going so well, something or someone brought it all to ruin. _Why?! Why me?! Of all the other students on Earth, why me?! _He kicked an aluminum can that was in his way with all of his force. It went flying pretty far. So far it hit somebody. _Oh crap._

It was Uryu. And he wasn't pleased.

"As soon as I get a new haircut and a fresh batch of clothes, some foolish idiot has to come along and dirty up everything AGAIN. And I thought dealing with Ichigo was bad enough… I mean look at this! My clean white shirt is now covered up in dirty crap! Ugh… Typical…"

"Uh-um… I'm sorry Uryu…"

"Oh, are you? I mean, I don't see people going around kicking cans with all their strength. What's your problem?"

Tsukune sighed, _Uryu, you are seriously pissing me off, _"Everything's the problem."

"Oh, I've been there." Uryu scoffed.

"Oh shut up. Let me explain." Tsukune scowled. And so he did. In the end, Uryu nodded and simply walked off. _Not much to expect from him… I'm way below his league…_

Tsukune, shoulder slumped, again, began his slow, grueling march back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune dragged himself along the dirt path until he reached his home in the countryside. He was literally sapped of all his energy and really, all he wanted to do now was to just lie in bed and simply think about absolutely nothing. Nothing. Nada. Nothing at all. Zero. As he approached the front gate, he saw his brother outside.

"Tsukune!" Kichiro called out, waving. "You're home late."

"Uh… yeah…" Tsukune said, waving wearily back at his rather energetic brother. It always surprised him, how his brother had so much energy. "What's new?" He asked Kichiro.

"What's new?! Everything's new Tsukune! Congratulations you knuckle-head!" Kichiro said, giving Tsukune a good knuckle rub on his temples.

"Haha. Enough with jokes." Tsukune said, "I'm being serious. What's going on?"

Kichiro stared blankly at Tsukune with a puzzled expression, "Why, we are celebrating for you of course!"

"Uh… what did I do?" Tsukune said, getting more confused by each passing statement.

"Your Academy acceptance letter, that's what!" Kichiro said, opening the house door. "C'mon! Everyone is waiting on you!"

Tsukune, utterly confused and tired, gave out a sigh as he marched into his house, too tired to protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The house was tremendously noisy. The main reason? Everyone was drunk beyond hell. The adults and relatives were drinking their alcohol as if they were starved and deprived dogs. Even Kyouko was a bit tipsy. Tsukune could tell by the faint smell of liquor on her breath and the way her cheeks were red.

"Congrats baby cousin. That academy must have taken a lot of work. Surprise for your mom huh? What a nice present."

_But I did no such thing. _"Um… Where's mom and dad?" Tsukune asked.

Kyouko was swaying back and forth a bit and she caught herself on the wall. "Uhhh… They are in the living room with nearly everyone else."

"Okay." Tsukune said, rushing out of the hallway and into the large living room. He soon realized what a big mistake he made.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S TSUKUNE EVERYBODY!" said one of his distant uncles, wrapping his arm around Tsukune. He had a definite smell of very strong alcohol on his breath. Tsukune was slowly suffocating underneath his breath. Everyone merrily gave him hugs and congratulations for something he didn't recall ever doing. _I seriously don't understand what in the hell is going on right now. I swear that I want to go to sleep._

His father suddenly came into his view. He, too, was drunk, "Hey son. I never knew that you had applied for an elite academy."

"But I didn-"

"Now now, let me finish. Anyway, I'm very proud of you. Besides, I picked up the acceptance letter for you. You can thank me later."

Tsukune heard the eruption of applause and cheers from his relatives. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get this… Acceptance letter?"

"Oh, some guy of the street. He said that the letter was for Mr. Aono Tsukune of Tokyo. And more than likely, that is you."

Tsukune was speechless. "You picked a school letter off a guy from the street?!"

"Well, yeah. What a convenient fellow. But a strange one… He wore a cloak and hood like it was Halloween… Well, at least he was decent enough to deliver me the letter for you."

_Hooded man?... Wait a minute… I've seen a hooded man today… At school! But I don't see how this would relate to anything at all… I am SO confused. _"Well, dad… Can I see the letter?"

"Sure. Your mom has it."

_GREAT. JUST GREAT._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune walked up the stairs. The noise of drunk and merry relatives died down a bit from the second floor and by the third, it was quiet. His father said that his mother was in his room to his dismay. He quickly followed in suit and went to his room. He slowly reached for his doorknob and quietly opened his door. His mom was on his bed, letter in hand and sobbing. _Oh boy…_

"Uh… ahem. Hey mom."

His mother literally jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a rather tight hug. Tsukune had the air knocked out of him so badly, he was struggling to breath.

"Tsukune. We're so proud of you!" his mother said before another wave of sobs came. Tsukune had to wait a whole ten minutes before his mother let go of him and calmed down. She sat on the bed and so did he. His mother went on and on about how proud she was and how unexpected all of this was. Tsukune, not knowing a single thing, nodded in earnest just to keep her happy and so that he wouldn't slip from this predicament. The plan kind of backfired since his mother wouldn't stop talking. Finally after thirty minutes of grueling conversation, his mother left and joined the party downstairs. Tsukune finally had his room to himself again. He quickly undressed from his dirty clothes and took a long relaxing shower to ease his nerves. Then, he got into a fresh pair of night clothes and collapsed onto his bed. As he put his hand on his face, he noticed the school letter on his night table. He reached for it and grabbed it. His mother had decency and put it back into the envelope. It was a very clean paper despite his mother's sobbing and it was dry. On the envelope were the letters **YO **printed on its backside. He quickly reopened the school letter and began to read it:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Aono Tsukune,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Youkai Academy as a fellow honorary student of the many in the school body already enlisted for. We have seen your exceptional abilities in all the fields that you have been tested for and are honored to have you become a part of the school. At Youkai Academy, the elite of elites have been called to truly have success not only on the school grounds and academics but in later life when everyone goes out to society and taste it truly for the second time. Life isn't easy. But we all must make the necessary changes and sacrifices to make the best of it. We expect great things from you Aono Tsukune. Please don't fail us.

Sincerely,

Youkai Academy Faculty and Staff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune brought the letter down from his face and set it down next to him. He was just dumbfounded. _Me? Being accepted into a private academy? This is absurd? I don't see how this can all work out… Oh man…. Once this act slips I am screwed… But nothing makes any sense to me… What did I test for? Who saw me test? Who do I know that works at Youkai Academy? Well, I've never heard of a Youkai Academy before… Geez… Just when all I wanted was a nice nap to soothe the mind and body something like this has to happen…_

Tsukune face palmed himself with what remained of his energy. He ran his hand through his brown hair as lay in his bed. Something told him that whatever lay ahead was utterly ambiguous. He had no way of knowing. But something else told him that change was due on its path. All that was required was more time. But that was what worried him. Change. When he expected change, he didn't expect it to be so big and so sudden. It was truly unexpected. He let out a big sigh and closed his eyes.

_Might as well get some sleep…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	6. Chapter 6: Knowledge and a Plane Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario+Vampire

Author's Notes: I am again late at updating my story. REALLY LATE. I guess I owe all you readers an explanation to my predicament. It's summer, I know. I should be pushing chapters everyday with the time that there is. Shouldn't I be? The answer is, sadly, no. I've got work to take care of. I may only be a Sophomore but I have work from Seven in the morning to Eight in the Evening. I'm sorry everyone. It's my fault for not making any time. Bear with me. Anyway, I'm done talking. You know what you're here for. Here it is. Enjoy.

~SAYONARA~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He woke up in an entirely different world. White. White was everywhere. Nothing but white. It was almost as if it were an alternate sub dimension in the already secular world. White. Impossibly white. No blemish or defect of this white. But that was unnerving. White. There was nothing. No other being no other living thing. Nothing. Nothing but white. He was only there. By himself. White. Alone. He shuffled along the white but he got nowhere. Everything and everywhere was the same. Looked the same. Felt the same. Is the same. No change in anything. He sat down. White. White was just about all he saw. Or so he thought. He then focused his eyes on something; something that stuck out like a contrast between the light and dark in this so-called realm of white. It was another being… An entity… Of black… The next thing before he knew it, the being was in front of him. The being was completely black and it was impossible to see any details on its body but its structure was similar to a man's. The being then spoke._

"_Hello… Master." Then he noticed something that he didn't see earlier. It had blood-red eyes. As it spoke it flashed gleaming white fangs._

"_I-I… What are you talking about?! Who are you?!" he said._

_The entity's eyes had a confused yet amused expression on them. It laughed. "Who am I? Why master, isn't it obvious?"_

"_No! It isn't! I don't understand anything! Why do you call me master?!"_

_The entity laughed again, except this time only harder. "Oh… Master, master, master…" the dark being looked away for a moment then flashed its red-eyes at him again. Now, the blackness of its body seemed to be giving off a flame. A dark, black flame. "You have so much to learn…"_

_He started to back away step by step as the being started to laugh manically. "What do you want from me?!"_

_The being stopped laughing immediately. "What I want, master? Oh, it isn't much…" He stared uncomfortably at the being who now stood up. The two were the exact same height and body structure. It was as if… they were the same. "I want you."_

_He turned his back and began to run as fast as he could. But it was no use. The voice of the entity still echoed in this world and in his head. "Why do you run master?"_

_He pushed himself to run faster._

_Then, the entity appeared right before him, blocking the path before him. The world seemed to close in on both of them. The realm of white began to crumble down to ruin. The white began to turn the dark like a shadow in the night. The being's red eyes shone in overwhelming darkness._

"_After all… We are one… Aono Tsukune." _

_With the entity right in front of him, Tsukune finally noticed more accurate details. It looked… just like him. His screams were drowned out by cackling laughter of dark entity as the darkness overtook everything._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune bolted upright onto his bed, sweating and shaking. He wiped the drops of sweat off his forehead as he got off his bed, still shaking. _It was a nightmare… Just a nightmare…_ He checked his alarm clock and saw that it was 6:27 AM, Monday; beginning of finals week. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower water. He then quickly entered the shower as he was met with warm embrace of the relaxing water. _What a way to start the morning…_ He stood still, his back towards the current of water as it beaded alongside down his back slowly dripping down the drain. He stood like that for a while with only one thought still lingering in his mind. The Entity. He had never seen it before yet its presence felt vaguely familiar, in fact he knew he felt it before but he didn't know when or where or why. It was just… there… Tsukune got out of the shower and dried himself off with a warm towel. He dressed himself into his black school uniform, trying to forget the nightmare; ironically, the color of his uniform didn't help him at all with his memory, trying to forget. After buttoning his uniform shirt and slipping on his school jacket, he quickly went downstairs. Everyone was still sound asleep. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread. While taking bites out of the bread, he quietly made his way out of the house and onto the dirt path leading to his school.

Finals were the least of his concerns.

What bothered him the most was a new found memory that he remembered from his nightmare.

_I'm right here with you… Master…_

Tsukune just kept on running. But something made his heart drop. He swore that he had just heard the entity laugh again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune put his face into the palm of his hand as he slumped over his desk. His free hand played around with the pencil that rolled around his desk. He began to drum the wooden surface of the desk with his pencil silently. He started to get strange looks from his fellow classmates as they were still taking the test. Tsukune was stuck on the thirty-seventh problem of the first exam. As usual, he was behind. The school had given the class approximately an hour and thirty minutes to finish the exam. There was about thirty minutes left in the examination time and he still had one hundred sixty three problems left to finish. Worse still, this exam wasn't easy. Far from it. The district apparently ran out of the normal examination papers and had handed out the Honors Exam in the original's stead. Tsukune, safely said, was, in short, screwed. Tsukune used his thumb to massage his left temple as the student in front of him got up from his seat and walked to the front of the room. Mrs. Itoh was at her desk filing several papers away into separate drawers in the gunmetal cabinets. The student had light brown hair and piercing brown eyes. Professional in the way he carried himself about, the student turned in his exam with much dignity. Mrs. Itoh, surprised that a student finished the Honors Exam so quickly, looked at the student who stood before her.

"You finished your test already, Mr. Yagami?" she asked. "Did you check for corrections?"

The student, looking at his nails, rubbed them along his school shirt. "Oh please, Mrs. Itoh. You know very well for yourself what I always do."

Mrs. Itoh flipped through the exam and her grade book. She was indeed shocked. The student had gotten a hundred percent on the exam. He was genuinely surprised. After all, it WAS an honors level test and one of her students had just gone through it like as if it was it were a breeze to him. "Li-Light… How d-did you…"

The student, Light, let out a sigh, "More the reason that I should be put into all honor classes… I hope that now this gives you the reason to do so, Mrs. Itoh." Light put his hands into his pockets as he shuffled his way back to his seat, murmuring to himself about the education systems. He had surprised everyone. Sure, he was genius of a student but this was definitely unexpected. Even Uryu and Tatsuki weren't finished with their exams yet. Tsukune glanced up as Light took his seat in front of him. Light gave a glancing stare at Tsukune as well and scoffed when he saw where Tsukune was on the test. Light quickly turned around and pulled out a black notebook from his backpack. It had strange writing on the cover, unrecognizable to Tsukune, and appeared very stereotypically "gothic." Tsukune, already irritated, decided to just focus on his exam instead of whatever Light was doing. Honestly, he didn't care.

What mattered was the exam.

Tsukune began to write furiously on his answer document all the answers to the questions he understood. _It just a notebook pfttt. Never knew Light was into that kind of stuff… Serves him right…_

Although his exam was deemed more important to him, in actuality, Light's actions would later throw the world into disarray and chaos by a mysterious being named Kira but that's another story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**FOUR DAYS LATER…**_

Tsukune slowly stood up from his desk as the class was drawn to a close by the end bell. The school day was over. Plus, school was as well. It was summer. Tsukune did a rather big stretch in his seat as he let out a sigh of relief. He quickly grabbed the exam and turned it into Mr. Ide's desk as he began to walk out the big sliding doors.

"Mr. Aono?" Mr. Ide said, looking straight at his desk as Tsukune turned around. "A word please." Tsukune stepped back into his classroom.

Uneasily, Tsukune looked at his teacher, "What is it, sir?"

Mr. Ide took off his glasses and began to wipe them with a clean handkerchief. Clearing his throat, he said, "I'd like to congratulate you."

Tsukune was at a complete loss of words. "I-I… What?!"

"Yes, I congratulate you on your efforts for this year. It seemed as if all the essay writing and studying had paid off hasn't it?"

"Eh-erm… Sort of?"

"Well, congratulations Tsukune." Mr. Ide said with a twinkle in his eyes. "You have passed."

Tsukune was silent.

"I did all the corrections for your exams and you did exceptionally well. Not to mention you essay… The school board has read it over and over again and deemed it excellent."

More silence.

Mr. Ide had a confused expression on his face as Tsukune shuffled uncomfortably in his position. _Shouldn't Tsukune be pleased? He seems stressed…_

"What's wrong Tsukune?"

Tsukune let out a troubled sigh as he closed his eyes. "Mr. Ide… I have to tell you something…"

Mr. Ide raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I've been accepted into a private academy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ide straightened out his desk as he saw Tsukune walk out of the school gates through his classroom window. He let out a sigh as he took off his glasses and polished them with a clean wipe. He felt bad for his student. After all, that one boy put in tremendous effort to push himself across onto the next grade after such a bad case scenario. From the written essay to the final examinations, Tsukune excelled, almost mysterious in any case. Ide let out a stress-ridden sigh as he brought out his suitcase from underneath his desk. Inside the suitcase were various objects of self-interest. Ide pulled out a faded picture of him and a boy. The boy had snow-white hair and pale, fair skin. He was quite young, barely taller than Ide's lower body. He had sharp blue eyes and added to that, there was a bright, gleaming smile on his face. Ide brought the picture out and laid it on the table. He continuously looked at it. By the sunlight, a slow tear was reflected off from his cheek as it rolled off of it and onto the dark, wooden desk.

"Daichi Shirai… Number 1." There was a smear between the words Shirai and Number.

Ide looked up and to no surprise, it was Jean who so happened to be nonchalantly leaning on a desk, photo in hand. Jean flipped the photo over and then back before tossing it back on Ide's desk. "Was he a student of yours before I took over for you?"

Ide silently nodded his head as he slowly wiped his tears away from his eyes. He cleared his throat before looking up at Jean. "You remember him, don't you?"

Jean looked up with a look of disbelief, "Remember him? He was the Number One in the Academy. He was an excellent student in all fields and was truly the best of the best. A prodigy. No more. No less. Sad thing though, he was an orphan."

Ide shook his head as he picked up the photo. "He wasn't an orphan."

Jean was confused. "What do you mean? On his official transcripts and records, it clearly says that he was an orphan found in the Rukongai District #1. Brought in for his prowess in Spiritual Abilities."

"Yes, yes, I know." Ide said, nodding his head, "But there was some certain information… that was… restricted."

"Restricted?" Jean didn't know what kind of information would be restricted from him. After all, he was one of the leading informants on students and teachers alike in the Soul Reaper Academy. "How?"

Ide looked up from his desk, eyes having a fierce look inside of them. "Do you remember him? Gin? Gin Ichimaru."

Jean's heart stopped momentarily. The name rang a bell. A long dead bell. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when the last time was since he heard the name. _Gin Ichimaru… Who are you? _Jean thought as he brought his hand to his lips, lost in thought.

"Anyway, getting back to Daichi…" Ide began, straightening out his paperwork. "There was some… restricted information in regards to that boy…"

Jean looked back at Ide as he laid the thought about Gin away for a minute. "What information?"

"Do you recall any information that Daichi made the Gotei 13?" Ide said.

Jean gave a look of disbelief to Ide. "Of course! I mean with his skills, he surely would have made any squad… Except perhaps the ruffians of Squad 11… But surely he would have…"

"Do you remember solid proof that he did?" Ide said, staring hard at Jean.

Jean tried to recollect all the information and documents he had uncovered while amidst the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He thought hard, filing through all the information engraved in his head. To his very surprise, he could not recall any such information. His facial expression gave way, proving his cluelessness, Ide simply laughed.

"Can't figure it out yet Jean?" Ide said, smirking.

Jean gave a slight glare at his former teacher and let out a sigh, "Oh… Alright, clarify…"

Ide reclined back onto his swivel chair letting out a deep breath. "Simply put, Jean, the boy, Daichi, didn't."

Jean was utterly confused. "Bu-but a Spirit with such pressure and energy, he must have been noticed by the Seireitei immediately… What happened?"

Ide panned his eyes from Jean to the back of the room. "Daichi Shirai: Candidate #1."

Jean's jaw dropped. He quickly looked back at the old photo. To his surprise, he could faintly make out the word "Candidate" that was originally assumed as a smear. Jean could barely make out his words. "Yo-you mean… that you…"

Ide sighed. "Yes… I originally fought the battles that you are working so hard to triumph over now… And he… Daichi… He was the first candidate…"

"But the Soul Society…"

"The Soul Society was already too focused on with something else…" Ide said, voice rising. "Now, that's where Gin comes in…"

"Gin?..." Jean said, the name that finally found its way back into his head.

Ide gave Jean a bewildered look. "Don't tell me you have forgotten him… THE Gin Ichimaru?"

Jean gave no reply.

"Child prodigy. Graduated Shin'o Academy in one year. Killed an upper squad mate in order to gain his position. The position he gained was the Third Seat."

"Did the Soul Society find out?"

Ide shook his head. "They were too busy with other situations to even notice… Ironically the situation was Gin himself."

"Him?"

"Yes… He was a Soul Reaper with incredible talent that surpassed many other seated officers and even some captains. The Soul Society took particular interest in him."

"Enough to dismiss the fact of a missing Soul Reaper?"

Ide wagged a finger at Jean. "To-be Soul Reaper… He wasn't officially a part of the ranks…"

"How does this have to with Daichi in any case at all?"

Ide chuckled. "Why, it has everything to do with Daichi…" Ide looked out the window for a brief moment. "He is, in fact, Gin's son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Day Before…_

Gin was in Ide's classroom pacing the room back and forth, hands at his sides. His pace began to quicken as well as his breathing. He then suddenly stopped and stared at Ide.

"How can you not know Ide?" Gin said his smile no longer present on his face. Rather, it was a frustrated frown. "Where is Daisuke?"

Ide combed his hair with a shaking hand. "I do know Gin… I just choose not to tell you."

"Why?!" Gin said, slamming his hands on the smooth surface of Ide's desk. "He's my son!"

Ide folded his arms as he faced Gin unfazed. "How do I know that you aren't simply under Aizen's control and he's luring you and using you to kill your own son?"

Gin's slit-like eyes flashed opened; the shining blue pierced through Ide's own eyes. _Those eyes… Just like Daichi's…_ "What the hell are you talking about?! Daisuke is my son!... Besides… My resolve remains the same… You know what I mean by that Ide."

Ide remained quiet. He knew Gin was being serious. Still, however, knowing Aizen's power, Ide still had his own doubts. Regardless, it was Gin. A father. A father who was looking for his lost son. He let his pity take the better of him. Sighing, Ide looked up at Gin, "Daisuke… He is in Inchon, Korea… You'll find him soon enough…"

Gin immediately bolted for the door and stopped right in front of it. He turned his head to face Ide one last time, opening his eyes again. "Don't think I have forgotten what happened to him… You promised me Ide… You said you'll take care of him… You promised that you'll stake your life for him… For Daichi…" Gin voice slightly faltered as he said Daichi's name. However, Gin quickly composed himself afterwards briefly. "Don't think I have forgiven you Teacher… As I said before… My resolve remains the same."

With that, he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Present Day…_

Tsukune shuffled along the cracking concrete sidewalks on the edge of Tokyo by a river as the sun was just beginning to set over the horizon. Tsukune sat on the edge of the walkway as he stared at the slowly running river. Picking up a smooth nearby the river, he began to skip stones. He threw the stone. It skipped five times before sinking down to the bottom of the river, gone forever. However, Tsukune wasn't interested with how much or how far the stone went. His fragile mind was cluttered with the many thoughts of his impending future. It was just so unclear for him. He had passed the grade but the unresolved problem was the fact that he was still accepted to the private academy, Youkai Academy. The last two sentences of the school letter still rung clear in his head. _We expect great things from you Aono Tsukune. Please don't fail us._

_Don't fail us._

The very thought made him shudder to the core. He felt as if that he must oblige. He had no reason to but something also made him feel that he had to. It seemed so wrong, after all, his parents were proud. As long as they were, he was satisfied but he questioned the authenticity of school letter. Was it really him that they had tested? Was he, Aono Tsukune, the one that they were looking for? Could it all be a mistake? Mistake. That would be a big blow to his parents. They would be disappointed at his decision if he chose to reject the offer. He threw another stone among the many lying on the ground. He passed the grade, which was what mattered to him the most. But he still lingered on the thought. _Which one will they be more proud of? Which one will make them feel better about? _He then realized that it all boiled down to Youkai Academy. He decided that it was for the best. He would go. He also made it clear to himself that he would not mention his passing of the grade to his parents, just to avoid any unnecessary occurrences. But something else about him felt different. There was a voice. A rather tiny one. That told him to go. It wasn't out of self-interest but it seemed this voice was telling to go, no matter what. Tsukune closed his eyes as he lay on the patch of grass behind him as the fleeting sunlight spilled all over his face. He swore that it wasn't in just his thoughts. He knew that there was a voice. A soft one. It continuously told him that same thing over and over again. _"You must go."_

_Why? _He asked himself.

To his surprise, the voice responded. _"Because, then you will truly uncover the truth…"_

_The truth?..._ Tsukune could feel his heart beat faster by the passing second.

"_Yes… Not just about you… But about me…"_

"_W-who are you?..."_

The voice laughed inside his head. It spoke more clearly now, _"Why, master, have you forgotten me already?"_

Tsukune felt his stomach drop to his feet. The entity. Tsukune grabbed his head with his hands as he heard someone walking down the steps behind him. He quickly turned around and saw who it was. To his relief, it was Ichigo.

"Hey Tsukune." Ichigo said, waving to him, offering a smile. "How are you?"

_If school-related issues are killing me and I'm still alive, I'm fine. Oh and talking to a voice inside my head and being nearly half-scared to death is fine, then yes. _"I'm fine, thanks." Tsukune said, smiling weakly.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, "Really? Your face is pale… Like you saw a demon or something… I don't know… Are your really okay?"

_It's more like talking to one, instead… _"Yeah, really. Don't bother worrying about me…"

"Alright…" Ichigo said as he took a seat next to Tsukune beside the river. The river's slow moving stream drowned out any other noise. "What's really bothering you, Tsukune?"

"What do you mean?" Tsukune said, "I'm okay, really!"

Ichigo shook his head, "Don't lie to me Tsukune. I'm no idiot… You have been acting really strange ever since you turned in that essay of yours… What happened?"

Tsukune sighed as he tossed another stone into the river. "It's quite a long story…"

"Tell me."

"So, after I turned in my essay…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo looked towards the horizon as the sun was barely visible and the last fleeting rays of light began to fade into the night. He picked up a stone and tossed it into the river. The stone fell with a small splash then disappeared. Tsukune's story was a long one to soak in and such. But basically, Tsukune was clearly shaken up by the sudden formation of events. The essay was rejected yet he passed the grade. However his parents don't know that. Also, he was accepted into a private academy for unknown reasons. But mainly, Tsukune felt extremely guilty that Ichigo and Tatsuki's work on the essay all went to waste.

"Tsukune… Really, it's okay…" Ichigo began to say.

"No! It's not!" Tsukune said as he got up and threw a stone with all his might. It went past the river and landed on the opposite shoreline. "Not only am I guilt-ridden, but everything is just so… Oh damn it! I just don't know!" Tsukune collapsed back down onto the grass. "I wish there was some way to make it up to you guys…"

Ichigo raised a hand in front of his face. "Tsukune… It's fine…"

"No!" Tsukune exclaimed. "I am obligated to do so!"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't see any reason by that to do so…"

"But… the essay…"

Ichigo gave a look to Tsukune. "Look, forget about the stupid essay. It's the past, alright? What's the point of dwelling in the past?"

"To learn from my mistakes, Ichigo. I want to make it up to all you guys…"

Ichigo shook his head as he scowled. "You see Tsukune? That's your problem. You continuously feel guilty about something that wasn't your fault. Was it your fault that your essay was rejected at the last minute? No. Is it your fault for not know? Absolutely not. Are you obliged to make it up to us? No."

Tsukune was quiet as he stared at the horizon and beyond. The sun had set. Ichigo then stood up. "Besides, Tsukune… I'm going to Korea…"

"Why?" Tsukune asked, eyes wide as he, too, got up.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Eh… Some things are better left unsaid…" He then made his way to the stairway. "It's not your fault. Quit blaming yourself for everything…"

Tsukune sighed, showing his disappointment with himself.

"I'll be going now. Yuzu and dad will be throwing a fit for me not checking in on them… See you later, Tsukune…"

"Bye…" Tsukune said, voice shaking. He looked off to see the tall, orange-haired boy disappear from the scene. He then reached down and grabbed a random stone and skipped it on the body of water. It skipped seven times. But Tsukune didn't notice. He already left the riverbed. He was on his way home, thinking about what Ichigo said to him.

"_It's not your fault Tsukune. Quit blaming yourself for everything…"_

_Is it really not my fault? Am I really blameless? _He walked on sidewalks as he began his trek home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune walked home, tired and glum. Dust had collected onto his white dress shirt as he slung his black uniform over his shoulder, walking the dirt path. The sun had long past set already. If it weren't for the street lamps, Tsukune was pretty sure that he'd be blind in the darkness. It was pretty late and Tsukune knew it. He looked at wrist for his watch and realized that it wasn't there. When he looked up from his wrist, he almost had a heart attack.

"**Hello, master…" **

It was the dark entity and he was smiling. It had its hands in its pockets(?!) and was standing idly. Dark flame-like waves was enveloped around its body. Its eyes were blood-red… Just like in Tsukune's dream. Other than that, it looked just like him.

Getting in a defensive stance, Tsukune faced the demon. "Who are you?!"

The black demon sighed as it brought its hand to its face, it had an annoyed expression on its face. "Since you keep asking the same redundant questions over and over again, why don't you call me Kuro?"

Tsukune, frightened and confused, shook a bit as the entity spoke, its voice was metallic. "A-alright… K-Kuro… Can anyone else see you?"

The demon shook its head, its black hair swaying back and forth. "I am you… You are me… No one will see me… Well… occasionally…"

"What? What does that mean?! What do you want with me anyway?!"

Kuro chuckled, "Well… I want you." Tsukune felt him sinking into himself. Kuro saw this and was overjoyed by the expression plastered over Tsukune's face. "Oh don't be scared… After all, I am retained to your soul…"

"What does that mean?!" Tsukune asked. He could feel cold sweat appearing on the back of his neck as the hair on the end stood up as well. "How can your spirit and my soul be entwined?"

Kuro laughed yet again, laughter filled with glee, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough… Until then, don't die on me…"

Kuro then took a step forward towards Tsukune. Tsukune backed away. Tsukune felt himself turn pale. Then, Kuro was turned into black flame of utter darkness as it shot and pierced Tsukune's chest like a flaming arrow, only larger. Tsukune instantaneously felt his entire body feel cold as his body absorbed the entire flame until nothing was visible. It was a cold flame. Tsukune fell to his knee as he tried to withstand the feeling that his soul was once being enveloped by a different one. Sweat dropped off from his head as he breathed heavily. Gripping his chest tightly, he stood back up and took a deep breath. He blinked once very slowly trying to stay conscious. He fought he urge to fall and lie down. Using all of his remaining strength, he began his walk back home, just like he had been before. Except there was only one thing different.

Him.

_What is exactly is going on in my life?..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune arrived home disheveled and dirty. His home had been cleared out since last night and this morning. He felt better about the house being less occupied as compared to yesterday. He began his short trek up to his room before being stopped abruptly by his father.

"Oh, hey dad." Tsukune said, giving his father a curt bow.

"You're late, Tsukune." Koji Aono said, subsequently disappointed but it was momentary. Quickly, his facial expression changed into excitement. "Did you pack your bags, yet?"

Tsukune, confused, raised an eyebrow as he stared at his dad after what he said. "Eh… What?"

"It was on your school letter Tsukune. The pickup for Youkai Academy is at Ulsan, South Korea. Two days from today." Tsukune's jaw dropped, speechless. "Anyway Tsukune, I have business plans there with several of my accomplices and I will have to go to Seoul in end regardless… So I guess this is a lucky break for you and me…"

"When did the school letter say such…?" Tsukune began to say before his father pulled out the paper out his suit pocket and showed it to him. Tsukune took the paper and read it over a several times and he realized that he skipped an entire section of the letter: The Pickup Section. "Oh…"

Koji pocketed the letter and looked at Tsukune. "Well, I already purchased our plane tickets… Hurry up and pack… We are leaving…" He checked his wristwatch, "In about two hours… And wash up, please… You are REALLY dirty…"

Tsukune looked at himself and grinned sheepishly, "Oh… heheh, alright…" He quickly scurried up the stairs before his father could get a better look at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune silently shut the door behind him as he collapsed onto his bed, not caring whether he was dirty or not. He ran a hand through his hair and slid it down his face. He was dead tired if not dead uncertain. His future seemed extremely bleak. Him going to a new school meant for the elite. Him having no friends what so ever at the school. Him having a demon residing with him in his soul. Tsukune wished that he would just continue the school year as a Sophomore the following year but now it seemed that the thing that he sought after so hard for would slip from his grasp yet again. No way could he tell his parents, not now, not ever. Sighing rigorously, Tsukune got up from his bed and went to his closet.

If we were going to a new school, better be prepared for the worst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune rubbed a towel against his wet hair in effort to dry it as fast as possible. He rubbed his head ferociously. He hurried down the stairs as he had a suitcase in one hand and another bag slung on his left shoulder. His right hand was being used to dry his damp head. His father was waiting by the garage as he rushed outside. He soon entered the car and his father started the ignition. The car soon backed out of the drive way and got onto dirt road and started its journey to Narita International Airport, the primary international airport that lies in the heart of Tokyo, handling thousands, maybe more, people a day.

"You're in a hurry." His father said, steering the wheel as they hit the main road to Tokyo. Tsukune glanced up for a moment as he was drying himself. "Why? You excited?"

Tsukune took a moment as he folded the towel and laid it on his lap as the car rolled along. "I… I don't know… Everything is so… new…"

Koji looked at his son for a moment before paying attention back on the road. "It'll be alright… You'll get use to it…"

_Yeah… Yeah right… _"You think?"

"Oh, definitely." Koji said. "Knowing you, son, of course you will…"

That was the last of the conversation as the two drove on to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune boarded the plane headed for Inchon, Korea. Although the pickup area was in Ulsan, Inchon had the airport necessary for the current voyage. It was Flight 37, bound to reach Inchon in approximately 5 hours. The luggage had been packed and the two were ready to begin the voyage. Tsukune got comfortable in his seat as the **Fasten Seatbelts** light flashed. He quickly did his seatbelt. The plane then rumbled to life as it began to roll down the runway, somewhat lurching him forward in his seat. He looked at his father briefly to see him sitting comfortably looking at a newspaper. He looked at other people and saw they were just the same. Tsukune, red in the face, leaned back in his seat, trying to seem comfortable just like everyone else. The plane soon gained air and Tsukune looked at the window to see the nightlights of Tokyo shining bright below him. It was quite… exhilarating… to ride the plane for the first time. Tsukune relaxed in his seat.

_**Perhaps some sleep would be good.**_

_Yeah… It would be…_

That was exactly what he did as the plane flew smoothly to its destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter 7: Korea and a Dinner Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario+Vampire

Author's Notes: I wish I could update often, problem that remains however, is my work and time management… Life's a bitch sometimes… No Internet… No Word Processer… No Microsoft… Blah blah blah… The list goes on… But, I'll stop talking now… Wait. On a further note, I want to ask you guys a question. Do you guys prefer long chapters and longer time spans for updates or shorter chapters but quicker updates? PM or leave a word. I'll finally stop talking. (Hopefully). Enjoy.

~SAYONARA~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune awoke when he lurched forward as the plane skidded down the runway as it came to a halt. Rubbing his eyes, he looked out the window to see the tall towering buildings of Inchon and its airport. Day's first light broke through the clouds as the day began to get slightly bright. But only slightly. The flight attendants walked down the aisles motioning passengers to exit the plane so it could continue its schedule. Tsukune's father, Koji, reached on above the seats and grabbed his luggage. Tsukune followed suit. The two walked down the stairway leading off the stairs as they trudged on into the airport. As they walked past the large two sliding doors, they saw the sign: **WELCOME TO INCHON, KOREA. ENJOY YOUR STAY. **

"Not much of a big welcome community, eh, Tsukune?" his father said as they continued walking past all the other passengers.

"Hmm?" Tsukune was still a bit dazed after the plane ride, a bit tired but otherwise still manageable. He saw all the other passengers being greeted by their family members and relatives. They seemed to belong here. This was their home. Tsukune, on the other hand, didn't feel so. He was in a foreign country where he didn't know anybody and to make him feel a bit more miserable, he was to go off to an academy where he would also feel that he wouldn't belong. Tsukune hid his emotions behind a mask of a smile. "I guess… Where are we to head now?"

Koji rubbed the back of his sore neck as he walked on with suitcase in hand. "I have an old friend who works nearby… He should be able to get us started…"

"Started on…?"

Koji took his cellular phone out his pants pocket. "I am here for business Tsukune… The Kotsuba Military Research asked me to set up another facility here in Inchon. We have connection to several prominent business partners here. It will benefit us all."

"And me…?"

Koji punched several numbers onto his cellular phone's keypad as it started to dial the phone number. "You know why you are here, Tsukune."

_Like hell, I do… _"I know dad… I know…"

The two stood silently in front of the airport as the car rolled on by and honked at one another. Tsukune set his belongings on a nearby bench and sat down on it to relax for a moment. His father stood with the phone's earpiece at his ear.

"Hello?... Oh yes… This is Koji… It's been a while… Tae…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean sat at his office as he wrote his final notes in a file labeled: **KIM HYUN JOON **in black, bold letters. He then proceeded to close the covers on the file. He reached under his desk and pulled out another file, this one labeled: **CANDIDATE #37.** He leaned back into his chair, pushing himself with his feet, reaching for his bookshelf. He pulled out an old and dusty book from the shelf. The spine of the book read **Shinigamis and Vampires. **He opened the book and flipped to the table of comments. He ran his long finger down the old page looking for a rather specific subject.

"You won't be able to find that topic in that book Jean."

Jean looked up and saw the Headmaster standing directly in front of his desk, arms together, looking at the book. Despite what he had just said, Jean continuously read down the chapters listed on the table of contents. "How is that possible Headmaster?"

The Headmaster chuckled as he shut the book as Jean was looking through it. "It's a new case… It isn't recorded in our archives, nor was it ever recorded in the Soul Society…"

"What?!"

"You're more ignorant than I remember Jean. You should lay off the cigars…"

"Hah, yeah. You're definitely right." Jean said, rolling his eyes. "But how is this… possible… this possession?"

The Headmaster only shook his head side to side, his hood swaying with him. "He may have conflicting souls residing inside of him…"

"By that, what do you mean?"

"By that, I mean that his soul isn't the only one retained to his physical manifestation…"

Jean scoffed. "Well obviously… We saw that first-hand during the street fight…" Jean pulled the closed book towards him and began to flip through it again. He reached for his glass of water that he left on the right side of his desk. Water droplets formed on the outside of the glass.

"That's not what I mean Jean… Not just two souls… But three perhaps…"

Jean almost choked on his water. He coughed as he began to clear his throat. "Three? Three souls?"

The Headmaster nodded. "Well… Not exactly… Let me explain… I know. It sounds absurd. Impossible. I assumed that too until I stumbled on one ignored fact about the candidate…"

"What would this fact be?" Jean asked as he folded his arms together.

"Remember… He has spiritual powers…"

Now, Jean spilled his water all over his shirt. "What?! Since when?!"

"He saw Teacher Ide… Don't you remember?"

"But that doesn't mean…"

"It does mean something Jean. Don't try to deny what happened…"

Jean was quiet for a moment. He fingered the end of his glass with his index finger for a while. He then looked up at the Headmaster. "Alright. Let's say that him being able to see a Soul Reaper means something… Clarify for me."

The Headmaster held his chin in his hand, rubbing it with his thumb. "If he does Spiritual Powers, then he has his soul. But then, he has this entity residing along with him in his soul…"

"But how does the Three-Soul Theory correlate?"

The Headmaster held out his hand, stopping Jean from pestering him with any other questions. "You see, both souls are constantly fighting over for control of the body. His soul is able to counter the entity's soul for most of the part. But we saw what happened when the entity took over the host body. It was a brutal killing machine. However, deal enough damage per say, and the host's soul regains control. Now, this is where my theory comes in. If the two souls could coexist in harmony or without constant battle for control, we would have a new soul come into creation."

"How so?"

"Once these two souls reside peacefully, they will intertwine, fusing together. Therefore, a new soul is born. The soul is neither fully the host nor the entity. However, the two souls will be the ones judging the next actions of the new soul."

Jean, still quite confused, asked, "What happens to the host or entity?"

"You see, the two souls must agree to what's going on. Think of atoms. One must give and share with the other in order to create a new state of matter. If they don't, there is no new element. There just particles left. Practically nonexistent. These two souls are the same. Otherwise, the new soul will fall apart…"

"And… what happens next?"

"The souls, both the entity and host… will die…"

Jean was silent. He set the glass on the desk as he let out a big sigh. He leaned further into his chair as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"But it's only a theory… With the background research of course…" The Headmaster said, turning his back to Jean. "But it may be something to consider… In case… of event of… you know…"

Jean silently nodded his head as he shut the book, putting it away. He reopened the file and wrote some notes inside. He then set the file and pen to the side. Jean wouldn't say anything else. _Just like himself…_ The Headmaster thought,_ Always worried about the sake of the candidates… sometimes even ones that don't even know him… Just like himself…_"I promise you Jean, I'll do everything in my power to keep him alive… As long as it takes… that is…"

Jean didn't say anything. He just sat, motionless, staring at the wall.

"Jean, besides, Candidate #37 is in South Korea… just thought I'd let you know…"

Jean simply nodded his head, emotionless.

The Headmaster reached for the door, but before he left, he looked back at Jean one last time. Jean was staring hard at his desk in front of him as his head rested on his hands. Jean didn't even notice the Headmaster leaving. He sighed as he opened the door. As he opened it, he bumped into someone. It was a moderately tall man with black hair. The man quickly took a step back and bowed in forgiveness. "I am sorry."

The Headmaster held out his hand, "No need. It's fine."

Yet, the man still bowed again. The Headmaster let him get past him as he went into Jean's office. The Headmaster walked off as he closed the door behind.

The man walked to Jean's desk and stood right in front of him.

"What is it Tae?" Jean asked, looking up from his gaze.

"I just received a call from an old friend of mine… He needs a ride to a nearby motel or something of the sort."

"And who would this friend be?"

"His name is Koji… Aono Koji."

Jean just nodded his head and motioned with his hand. "You may go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune leaned against his arm as he sat quietly in the back of the car as it rolled along the right side of Inchon's smoothly paved roads. His father sat in passenger seat with the man and the two were conversing over various topics ranging from business to Kotsuba to an Orphanage. He simply relaxed in his seat as he slid his hand down the cold window as rain pattered against the pane. It had begun to rain just as Tsukune and his father were picked up at the airport. The man had pulled up on the curb with a white Kia Soul. He was a young mid-twenties Korean Man who carried himself with dignity yet was humble to those around him. Tsukune figured that out when the man offered to carry luggage and open the door for both Koji and Tsukune. That was probably ten minutes ago. And the neither sky nor rain has cleared since. It just… rained…

"You alright back there?" The man asked as he looked into the rearview mirror to face Tsukune.

"Huh?" Tsukune was startled briefly. "Oh, uh… yeah… I'm fine…"

"I didn't really catch your name… What was it again?"

"It's Tsukune, sir. Aono Tsukune."

The man scratched the back of his head as he gave Tsukune a funny look. "Hey, Tsukune. Really, no need for formalities… My name his Tae Hoon. Nice to meet you."

_Tae hoon._ "Well, hello Tae Hoon."

"Ahhh, just call me Tae…"

_Tae… I'll remember that. _"Alright, Tae…"

"That's better…" Tae smiled as he resumed his focus back on the road to swiftly stop the car from running over a red light.

"If you are hungry, just tell me… we can stop at a nearby Lotteria."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow as he was quite confused. "What's a Lotteria?"

Tae laughed as he turned his gaze back to the road before him to continue driving. "Well, it's just another South Korean fast-food joint… Hamburgers, French fries… you name it… so many things to choose from…"

"Well… I am actually quite hungry…" Tsukune said as he looked at the car's digital clock next to the dashboard. It was barely eight o' clock in the morning and he had skipped lunch, dinner and breakfast… well almost that is…

"It's settled then!" Tae said, smiling, as he made quick right turn into a street. "What about you Koji?" The man asked, nudging his father in the shoulder with a cuffed fist.

Koji simply sighed, "All I really want is a nice warm bed to sleep in..."

"Oh come one, Koji… How long has it been since you visited South Korea? And furthermore, how long has it been since you ate from Lotteria?"

"… It's been a while…" then his stomach started to growl. Koji quickly turned to face the window. Tae just laughed and soon brought the car into the parking structure. He killed the engine and spun the keys with his finger before putting them away in his coat pocket. The three exited the car and walked towards the restaurant with a big red sign with letters L and O in white and orange. Tsukune shivered slightly at the cold temperature of the morning. Although it was summer, South Korean mornings didn't really follow the weather spectrum.

_Just another da__y __ of a new life I guess…_

_Might as well get use to it…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune sat on the edge of his bed looking out the balcony window of his hotel room. His father was snoring quite loudly as the rain pelted against the pane and slid down quietly. It had been several hours since the early morning breakfast with Tae. Afterwards, Tae had got the both of them a suitable hotel room near his work. Since then, his father had simply collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep while Tsukune on the other hand had been stuck in the room with simply nothing to but wait as the hands on the clock moved from second to second, from minute to minute, and from hour to hour. He was going to go insane at this rate. He sighed as he leaned on the wall, rubbing the back of his neck. He quickly got up from the bed and went to the sliding glass door and opened it. He stepped out onto the balcony and let in a deep breath as the rain poured down on him. Clouds had filled the sky and not a single ray of sunlight was visible past it. He leaned against the rails and stared down at the city below. Despite the rain, people stilled buzzed on about their daily business. Whether it was buying groceries or simply wandering aimlessly about, the citizens of Inchon stuck to whatever they were doing with religious significance.

"**Bored, are you master?"**

Tsukune jumped at the sound of the voice before recollecting himself. He held the rails of the balcony tightly. It was Kuro.

"I-I'd believe that it will be for the best not to talk right now Kuro…"

He swore he heard the entity scoff as it moved out of Tsukune and into a visible form. Tsukune felt himself shrink down a little bit. Despite the fact that no one could see the entity, Tsukune felt like closing the sliding glass door anyway. The entity stood on the rails as it looked at the city and then back at Tsukune, its hair blowing along with the breeze.

"**Why not master? I thought you were bored… Or are you scared?" **Kuro said. **"Are you scared of me?"**

Tsukune just stood quietly, feeling the rain hit his face and slide down. He closed his eyes as the rainwater dripped down his hair and his neck. Kuro walked on the air with ease as he lazily sat down and faced Tsukune.

"How do you appear Kuro? Why do you appear?" Tsukune said after drawing a deep breath.

Kuro laughed as he straightened himself up, looking at Tsukune straight in the eye. The red eyes seemingly penetrated through Tsukune's soul, filling him with unknown fear and irregularity. **"How do I appear? I appear when I want to but loathe the sunlight. I linger amongst the shadows… Even when you think I am not there, I still see you master…" **Tsukune started to feel cold. **"And why do I appear? Because I feel like it. There is no other better reason."**

Tsukune nodded silently as he kept his eyes closed. "Why are you attached to me?... How? Of all the people on Earth, and I am stuck with you… why?"

Kuro laughed with a voice filled with pure insanity. **"That's for me to know and you to find out master."**

Tsukune immediately stared at the being. "JUST EXACTLY WHEN IS THAT KURO?! WHEN?!"

Kuro was unfazed at his master's rage and fear. He just chuckled softly. **"As I always said… Soon…"**

Tsukune punched the air around him out of sheer anger and frustration before bringing his hands to his face helplessly.

"**And that is why you have simply got to go to Youkai Academy…"**

"Wha-what?! How… how did you know?!"

Kuro smiled. **"That's me to know and you to find out."**

Tsukune clenched his teeth. He wanted to lash out and hit this inner demon of his but he knew it would do him no good. Besides, it was virtually impossible. "I think it is about time you return to your resting place, Kuro."

"**As you wish, Master" **Kuro said with much grease as possible. Tsukune braced himself for the onslaught of cold that was about the pierce him from a flaming, black arrow. When it did, he gasped for air before nearly falling down on the balcony floor. He pulled himself up and leaned on the rail once again.

_Dammit Kuro… Just what exactly are yo-_

"Are you feeling alright Tsukune?"

It was his father's voice as he called from the inside. Tsukune quickly turned around and said, "I'm fine dad."

"You sure? I heard you talking to yourself… Are you really okay?"

"Seriously dad, I'm fine." Tsukune lied. "It was just a phone call…"

His father gave him a strange look. "Well… alright…"

Tsukune then turned around and faced the city. He ran his wet hand in his damp hair, trying to straighten it out.

"Oh, Tsukune?" His father called back out to him.

"Yes?"

"I have just received a message."

Tsukune raised his eyebrow. "About…?"

"Well, it was from one of my co-workers. He wants to throw a party for us."

Tsukune, with a look of confusion on his face, stepped back into the hotel room, soaking wet. "What did we do?"

"Well, for me, it is for starting a Kotsuba Military Division Headquarters in South Korea… and you… you know what it is…"

_I should have guessed… My "acceptance into an elite academy" party… How wonderful… Dad must've spread the word at his workplace like wildfire… I wonder how many people kno-_

"Well, hurry up and get changed. We'll be leaving in an hour." His father said as he got up from the bed and into the bathroom to get ready.

"Sigh… yes sir…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a building roof not too far away, a tall and extremely built man put down his pair of binoculars. He was donned in black. He wore a trench coat with a black balaclava covering the lower half of his face. His black hood covered most of his upper face. A tuft of golden hair jutted out beneath his hood. He had just finished his observation over his target in the hotel. Slung over his shoulder was a M21 Sniper Rifle. He had a headset equipped to his ear that crackled amidst putting the binoculars down. He brought his hand to the earpiece.

"Yes. This is Squad 1, Unit 1."

A crackling voice came back in reply. "Do you see the target, over?"

Raising the binoculars again, he said, "Affirmative. Target is within proximity. Shall we engage, over?"

"Negative. I repeat negative. The zone is too hot. You will be compromised. Over."

"What exactly is going to compromise me?"

"Our eyes in the sky detect multiple hostiles in the area. You are going to clear out of the area soon. We are sending in one of our birds in, over. Stay frosty, Specs." The radio comm killed itself.

Specter scowled. He volunteered on this mission to blow up some heads or let it rain red paint all over the street. Instead, he was assigned to babysit his target rather than take the shot. It was a pain really. The prison revolution was several weeks ago. Their leader, whose name was not known to many, had been rescued. Many people had joined their cause. Although, mainly prisoners, what they lacked in intuition they made up with sheer force and numbers. It still wasn't fun and games however. Someone had to do the dirty work. That someone was the one with the skills of a professional hitman.

_Always rely on Specter to do all your shit… Yeah, just brilliant._

He soon heard the helicopter zoned in on his location. Waving a small flare in the already darkening sky, the heli noticed its upcoming passenger. It lowered a ladder and Specter latched himself onto it as the helicopter restarted its ascent into the evening sky. He climbed the ladder and reached above to the loading bay. In the bay were two officers. Specter immediately saluted them. They returned their respects before the three sat down.

"Lieutenant, I'd like you to know that you were called out tonight's mission."

"Excuse me for asking sir, but why?" Specter was flabbergasted. He was one of the best mercenaries in this group. In fact, he was the best. Always got the job done. Quick and clean, no questions asked. But this was no simple manner.

"Your superior officers believed that your skill set isn't exactly… matching to tonight's mission. In your stead, we are using our experimentally tested specimen to eliminate our target. We hope you understand."

"With all due respect, sir, I believe that I was fit for the mission. No other man volunteered. I did. I believe in my own abilities. I believe I can get this mission done. So please, allow me to complete the rest of this mission."

"As much as we'd like to Lieutenant, the orders came directly from the Leader himself. You are dismissed."

Specter fell back into his seat. He knew that these meddling officers in front of him were showing off to him their rather "fake" concern voices. It was all bull, the "as much as we'd like to…" He knew it. But still orders were orders… At least for the time being.

"Might I ask what kind of specimen are we using sir?" Specter asked.

"I thought I told you that you were dismissed… I guess you deserve the truth." Specter sat quietly. "We are using our experimentally crafted spiritual entities for this mission."

"Hollows you mean."

The officer glared at Specter. "Do not use that terminology on our projects, Lieutenant."

"My apologies sir." Specter said with much pain. "What kind of hollow?"

"Again with the language… Anyway, it is a Class-C Entity. It is capable of using its past memories to…" Specter decided to focus on something else for a brief moment. The officer then received a message from his radio communications system. He then looked at Specter. "We still need you for this operation."

Specter raised an eyebrow, "What will I be doing sir?"

"You'll be supervising the operation."

"Sir."

But in his mind, something else ran through.

_Orders are orders… _

_But not the orders I need to follow…_

The helicopter flew on as the rain continued pouring down on the city of Inchon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_If it weren't for the two bathrooms in the hotel room, getting ready would have taken forever._ _Thank you Tae…_ Tsukune straightened the collar of his dress shirt as he ran down the banister of the lobby. While walking towards the main door, he saw himself in the mirror. He tried to examine himself thoroughly while moving. He quickly spotted a tuft of hair sticking up. Almost automatically, he pressed it down. His trademark hair was now back. He rushed down the lobby as his father reached for the door.

The rain wasn't so bad anymore. It wasn't pouring but it wasn't the kind of rain one would frolic in. The temperature wasn't drastically different from the afternoon but it was quite cold actually. All in all, the weather maintained itself since the early morning. Tsukune was fine with it, even fond of the weather of the evening. He, however, still missed the Tokyo sunset. In Korea right now, there was no sun.

Tsukune and his father walked down the hotel's outdoor steps and onto the sidewalk. His father's co-worker had summoned a taxi to take them to the restaurant. As promised, there was a taxi waiting for them at the foot of the sidewalk. Tsukune and his father quickly got into the cab. Tsukune heard the rain hit the room and sides of the cab as it rolled along down the wet roads of Inchon, splashing water about every two minutes. Tsukune leaned on his hand as he stared outside the window. He saw various things of the nightlife not too different from Tokyo's. People littered the street and were still walking about their business. Stores were still brightly lit, waiting for customers. There weren't as much cars as there was in Tokyo. Instead, the people walked. _Strange…_ Food stands were on almost every three blocks they passed, serving fresh fish cakes and spicy rice cakes; they were the perfect and ideal snack in this weather. Tsukune hadn't tried too much Korean food but he was willing to try at least. He saw the people in the reinforced tents eating their meal. There was not a single person who was eating by themselves. Everyone ate with one another and drank together as if they were close friends. Maybe they were. Maybe they weren't. Tsukune didn't really care. It seemed as if they were having a good time. He just smiled as he passed on in the cab.

The cab rolled into the parking lot of a rather pristine-looking restaurant. The sign was brightly lit and very clean. Tsukune couldn't make out the other Korean words but he found two words that assured him that tonight's dinner was going to be excellent; Korean Barbeque. Tsukune opened the doors to the restaurant as his father was thanking the taxi driver and found himself in a rather brilliantly lit and big restaurant. The smell of grilled beef brisket and pork belly lingered in the pleasant smelling air.

"Different from back home, huh?" Tsukune glanced over his shoulder to see his father standing right next to him, hand on his shoulder.

"You bet… this place is like a maze… It's huge!" Tsukune said, admiring the place once again. "So… where are we sitting?"

"Hey! Koji!" a voice called out. It was Tae. He ran over to the two. "You guys made it in time." He said.

"I suppose so… Where are we sitting at Tae?"Koji asked.

"Oh, right this way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune rubbed his stomach contently as the remaining dishes were cleared from the tabletop grill. He reached for his glass of water and took a long drink from it. His father was still talking with his friends and co-workers and eating. Still eating. Tsukune wondered how much the older people would eat in comparison to him. The comparison would be quite huge. Tsukune pressed himself against the seat, relaxing from the long day. He pulled out his cell phone and saw that the time was quite late; 11:37. He looked at his father's table and saw that Tae was getting up. Tsukune stood up too, in order to pay some respect for a departing person.

"Leaving already?" one of Koji's friends said. "But we still haven't finished the intestines and beer combo. C'mon man, you have to stay."

"It's fine Jung, I don't drink alcohol… Besides, I've got work to attend to tomorrow…"

"Ahh… At the orphanage?"

Tae nodded his head. "Yeah, it will be better if I got some shut-eye before beginning work again… You'll understand, right?"

"Sure thing, go on ahead… I'll see you next week…"

"Alright, good night everyone." Tae headed for the exit. Tsukune quickly ran to him and stopped him midway.

"Leaving Tae?" Tsukune said.

"No, I am coming back." Tae joked. Tsukune simply smiled.

"You said you work at an orphanage, right Tae?"

Tae put his hands in his coat pocket as he and Tsukune walked along outside the restaurant. It had ceased raining. "Yeah… I do…"

"What do you do there?"

"Oh… I attend to some rather… important orphans…"

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "Important orphans?... What kind of importance would that be?"

Tae laughed. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me…"

"Oh, come on… I promise I won't tell anyone."

Tae smiled as he shook his head side to side. "Maybe some other time… But for now, just focus on your studies."

Tsukune hid his disappointment behind a small grin. "Ahhh, fine Tae… but you have to promise me that you will, alright?"

Tae winked with his signature grin and brought his hand out of his pocket to mock salute Tsukune. "Sure thing… Good night Tsukune." Tsukune waved back at him as he walked away. Just as Tsukune turned to walk back to the restaurant, he noticed something on the ground. It was white envelope with a something bulging inside. _Must be Tae's… _Tsukune picked it up and flipped it over. On the other side of the envelope, it was written in fine, black ink:

**Patient #1087, Daisuke Shirai.**

Puzzled, Tsukune quickly ran in the direction in which Tae ran.

_I have to return this him…_

_Whatever it is…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Specter was positioned on the fourth floor of a crumbling, abandoned building. Where the windows should have been was replaced by a rather large crater. It was gaping out into the dark alleyway below. One false step and he could slip and fall to his certain doom. But knowing himself, Specter wasn't going to let that happen. Along with him on his mission was the experimental hollow. It was dormant at the moment as it quietly sat inside its container. Specter walked to the box and tapped it with his hand. "Just hold on for a moment kid, you'll be out soon enough."

A grunt was heard from inside the box. This hollow that Specter was assigned with was a child. However, it wasn't as simple as that. Whatever the scientists and spiritual experts had done to it had amplified its, or his, power tremendously. It was sick, doing this to a child. Specter, despite being a professional killer, knew that some things were out of hand. For example, turning an innocent child into a monster, it was terrible. Specter stopped at that thought for a moment. It reminded him of something.

It reminded him of himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**TWENTY YEARS AGO…**_

_It was dark. The smell of blood and death reeked in the air, stabbing at his nose. He felt the heat of the fire near him. However, he stayed where he was, legs to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. _Aerin told me to stay where I am… She told me that I would be safe… I wonder where she is…_ He then heard the front door being torn down. There was a lot of shouting as he heard the men yelling back and forth, barking orders at one another. He heard furniture being broken down and the glass breaking. He thought he heard several screams. He scrunched up in his position even tighter. _

_He heard the men crash into his room. They upturned his desk and broke various objects. He only stayed quiet in his hiding spot, trying his best to hold his breath. He heard the men walk to where he was hiding. He held his breath, his heart stopped, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. They tore open the closet, revealing him. They grabbed him by the shirt collar with ease, tossing him to the ground. They yelled at him with words he didn't understand. One man proceeded to kick him in the chest. The kick deliberately knocked the air out of him. He gasped for air as he reached for one man's boot, asking for mercy. They only continued to beat him mercilessly. That's when it happened._

_His sister jumped out and lunged at one of the men with a shard of glass, cutting open his throat. The other men, noticing their dead comrade, shifted their attention to the young woman and her glass shard. She took down another soldier before they overtook her. They took out their wooden batons and started to club the woman. He tried to reach out to her with what remaining strength he had left but to no avail. He felt himself drifting away. The corners of eyes turned dark. Then there was darkness all over again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He kneeled on the dirt ground with his sister and perhaps a few dozen other people, arms bound. He looked around and saw people he recognized. The man with the brown cap that lived in the house next to his and his wife. He shut his tightly and shook his head. Blood dripped from his nose from the beating. His sister was worse. Aerin was covered in bruises and her lip was cut. She grimaced with pain. She looked at him with her brown eyes. He noticed the fire in his sister's eyes. That undying flame she displayed all the time. She moved closer to him. _

_He did as he was told. He looked forward and saw the soldiers and their guns move towards him and the group of people. The man with brown cap yelled something at the oncoming soldiers. Almost immediately, there was a loud shot and a shower of red. He looked over and saw that the man with the brown cap was dead. His wife wept over his dead body. There was hole in the middle of the man's forehead where the bullet had entered. He could only stare at what he saw. The leader of the soldiers held his handgun as the smoke spewed from the muzzle. The wife rose to her feet and ran to the officer to whom he greeted her with an onslaught of lead. She lay, like her husband, lifeless on the dirt road. The officer looked at his troops and yelled a command. The soldiers got their rifles and took aim at the crowd of helpless people. Just as he was about to accept his fate, his sister whispered to him, "Give me your hands."_

_He did as he was told. He felt his sister run her hands through his. But he also felt something else. He felt the rope on his hands being loosened. "When I say go, you have to run as fast as you can, understand?"_

_He simply nodded at Aerin's words. "But what about you?"_

"_I am right behind you… Don't worry."_

_The leader yelled at his soldiers the countdown._

_3_

"_Soon…"_

_2_

"_Get ready…"_

_1_

"_Now!"_

_He heard the shower of bullets behind him. He heard the cries of the people. He still ran. "Into the woods!" His sister yelled. He followed suit. He heard the soldiers behind him fumbling about with their weapons and such. He just ran. He ran as fast as he could. He heard the bullets whiz past his ear. He and his sister ran and hid in a grove, not too far from the soldiers. They had lost them. But only for the time being. His sister leaned on the dirt mound, gripping her side. "Are you alright?" Aerin asked him._

_He nodded silently. He was caked in mud and blood. He looked over the grove to see where the soldiers were. They weren't any where in sight. He let out a small sigh of relief. "What do we do now?"_

"_The soldiers lost our trail, but only for a short time, they'll be back with their hounds."_

"_What do we do?"_

_His sister let out a deep breath and she turned her face to stare at her brother straight in the eye. "Here's what we are going to do…" her face cringed with pain before she recollected herself. "I am going to stay behind and distract the soldiers and you are going to run far away from here, do you understand?"_

_He bolted up, "NO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! YOU HAVE TO!" Tears began to collect at his eyes. Aerin began to cry too._

"_I can't… You have to leave…"_

"_NO! IF YOU AREN'T LEAVING, NEITHER AM I!"_

"_You can't stay… you are going to die if you do…"_

"_WELL, SO ARE YOU! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU TO DIE!"_

_Aerin then grunted as she straightened herself against the mound. She still gripped the side of her abdomen tightly. "What's wrong?!" he said._

_His sister lifted her hand and his heart dropped. Where her hand was hiding was a gaping bullet wound. Blood slowly flowed out of the wound. Her face began to turn pale. He looked at his sister with disbelief. "No… This… This can't happen! Not to you! No!"_

"_You see… I'm already dead… If I went along with you, all I would do is slow you down…" She stopped to brush his golden bangs out his eyes and smiled sadly. "See… I can't go with you…"_

_He knelt down and to embrace his sister, she embraced him back. "I don't want to leave you…"_

"_Neither do I… But I can't let both of us die…"_

_They both cried for a while in each other's arms. Aerin then stood up, despite her wound, and looked at her brother. She clasped his hands and said, "I want you to have this."_

_He pulled back his hand and saw that there was a silver cross inlaid with a red gem and bound around a silver chain in his hand. "Th-this is…"_

_She quietly nodded. "Keep it safe… it will treat you well…"_

_He brought the cross to his chest as the tears rolled down his face. "I-I don't know wha-"_

_He was interrupted by a snap within the bushes. He and his sister bolted upright. "It's time…" Aerin then turned around and held her brother's face with her hands. "You've got to leave…"_

"_I-I don't want to Aerin..."_

_Aerin shook her head, her white hair swaying back and forth and she stared back at her brother. "Leave… Leave… be my little ghost… leave… for me… GO!" She released him and pushed him away. He looked back and saw his sister looking back at him. She smiled sadly as tears ran down her face. The soldiers and their dogs broke out of bush. He ran, unable to bear seeing what was about to unfold next. He ran and ran. A stray bullet had grazed him above the eye. He almost fell over but he continued running._

_As he was running out of the grove, he tripped over a root. He landed hard on his chest. Wheezing and coughing, he breathed for air. When sat upright, he froze. In front of him was one of the soldier's dogs. It had its teeth bare, ready to attack. He reached for a nearby rock and threw it at the dog. "Go away! Stay away from me!"_

_The rock hit the dog on the head and it whined for a split second before rushing towards him, jaws gaping. It clamped its teeth around his forearm, the blood gushed out from beneath its mouth. He cried in agony. He punched the snout of the dog as many times as it was needed to break free from the dog's bite. After the dog jumped back, he stood back up, facing his predator. He picked up a stray tree branch and raised it against the dog. When the dog lunged at him again, he was ready. He swiped at the dog's legs with much force. He felt one of the hind legs break in mid-swing. The dog was incapacitated. He quickly reached for a rather heavy rock and continuously pounded on the dog's head._

One time isn't enough

Twice isn't either.

Three times is inadequate.

Four times is futile.

Five times isn't satisfying.

Six times…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He ripped his shirt to use as a makeshift tourniquet for his wound. He wiped his bloody hands on his pants. He reached inside his pockets and pulled out the cross. He held it in his hand for a brief moment before fastening it around his neck. He let in a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he looked at himself and remembered what his sister had said to him:_

Be my little ghost… for me…

"_For you my sister… I shall become… a ghost…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Specter sat next to the container, his silver cross in his gloved hand. He sighed. He was a monster. But that was his job. What could he do? He looked back at the container where the child hollow was. He took of his hood and balaclava and ran both his hands along his face and hair. What he was going to do next was surely enough for his once superior officers to come hunting for his head as assassins. He understood the dangers of his actions. He breathed in deeply and made his decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune ran down the streets of Inchon in his search for Tae. Strangely, Tae wasn't anywhere in sight. He continued walking down the night streets. He looked at the envelope again. It was pretty light considering the bugle inside the paper. He guessed that the bulge, too, was paper. He pocketed the envelope when his cellular phone began to ring. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Tsukune? Where the hell are you?!" It was his father. _Oh… crap…_

"Oh hey dad… I was just um…"

"What are you doing? You don't know anything about the streets of Inchon and yet you are wandering about? This is absurd! Where are you?!"

"Dad I am sorry for not telling you where I was going but this was urgent."

"How urgent?"

"Very urgent."

His father scowled over the phone. "As long as you know where you are, you have to come back to the hotel room before midnight."

"Dad, do you happen to have Tae's phone number?"

"Yes, why Tsukune?"

"Well, because I-" Tsukune suddenly stopped.

In front of him, he could make out the stature of Tae standing before him, not too far away. He ran towards him, envelope in hand.

"Tae!" he yelled.

There was no reply. Tsukune stopped running. He slowly walked near him about twenty meters. "Tae?"

He then saw that Tae was frozen, rigid, and full of fear. Tsukune looked over Tae's shoulder and saw why. There was a small boy. His entire body was mutilated beyond recognition. But he was alive. But to make matters much worse, the boy began to transform. There was a huge hole in the boy's chest and a mask had covered the boy's face. The boy had nearly quadrupled in size and no longer looked like a boy. Rather, a beast. The mask had long serrated blade-like teeth, capable of tearing apart man with no problem. Overcome with fear, Tsukune quickly hid behind a pile of rubble and boxes.

"**Afraid, master?"**

Tsukune gritted his teeth as his face turned pale. "Not the best time Kuro…"

"**Why not?"**

"Because someone I know is about to get devoured by a beast." Tsukune looked over the boxes and saw Tae running.

"**Use me master… Use my strength."**

"What?! How?!"

Kuro chuckled, **"Let me take over your body."**

"No! I will not let you do that!"

Kuro laughed. **"Even if it means losing a friend?"**

There was a loud crash and Tsukune looked over the boxes again. This time, he saw Tae pinned down to the ground by the beast. The beast had created a crater in the process. The beast opened its mouth. Tsukune looked at what was about to happen with horror. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of Tsukune reopened his eyes and looked over the rubble, he could not believe what he saw.

There was man, no no, a boy, just about his age. His skin was fair white and he had silver hair. He was clothed in a pure-white robe and armed with a strange sword. With the sword, the boy had prevented Tae from being killed. In a swift movement, the boy swung at the behemoth head-on. The beast ear splittingly shrieked before disappearing into a gray cloud of nothing. Tsukune fell back onto the rubble, barely able to comprehend what had just happened. _Am I going crazy?_

"**Nope. You aren't master."**

_That's very reassuring Kuro, coming from you... I wonder how much people can talk to demons and such…_

"**You're very welcome master."**

_Shut up._

"**Alright."**

Tsukune stood back up to see the sight again. But nothing was there. No Tae. No snow-white boy. Nothing. Tsukune fell back down to sit. _What the hell is going on…? _Then, Tsukune saw a flash of black, orange, and silver rush past him. He stood back up and looked at where crater was. There was a young man knelt down at the crater. He had an extremely large sword and was clothed in a similar outfit as compared to the other boy except for the fact that it was black instead of white.

And he had orange hair.

"I-Ichigo?!"

The man turned around to face him with an astonished look. "Oh… hey Tsukune."

"Wha-what are you doing here?! And why are you dressed like that?!" Tsukune said pointing at him.

Ichigo looked down at himself and smirked. "Um, heheh, long story…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Specter sat on the roof top of the abandoned building, smoking a cigar; he had his hand to the crackling earpiece.

"Specter… Come in, over… Specter…"

Specter scowled as je tore off the earpiece and crushed it with his bare hands. He tossed the remains to the dark alleyway below. He finished smoking his cigar and he crushed it with his boots. Just as he was about to stand up and leave, he saw someone behind him.

Raising his revolver, he yelled at the person, "Whoever you are, don't come any closer! I am armed!"

"Well, I see that you don't tend to your guests very well…" The man was dressed casually in a dress shirt and slacks. He was also smoking a cigar, Monte Cristo by the scent. "Anyway, were you the one that had released the hollow to live on its own whim?"

Specter, confused by the man, nodded. "

"And do you happen to be a member of the radical resistance group called the Black Death?"

Specter nodded again but kept his handgun raised. "But why does this have any concern with you?"

"Well… to put it simply, you saved the life of my candidate Specter…" Specter was surprised that this man, a total stranger, knew his name. "…and endangered the life of my employee…"

"Whoa man. I don't know who the hell you are, but I'd prefer that you'd leave rig-"

"But not only that, you had an attempt to kill my candidate and you even hold me a gunpoint… I should just kill you right now…" the man said, approaching Specter, step by step.

Specter cocked the revolver. "Look, I am sorry but I don't understand a single thing you are saying."

"That is no concern of mine…" he took a step closer.

"Then what is your concern, dammit!"

"What is of my concern? Why, it's that rosary on your neck." The man said, pointing at Specter's neck.

"Oh, hell no. You aren't getting this."

"Really? Are you about to risk your life for a simple artifact?"

Specter was bewildered. "Artifact my ass! I cannot let you have this!"

"And why so?" the man had crushed his dead cigar.

Specter was silent. He stared back at that man. He holstered his gun. "Look, I'd really hate to cause any more bloodshed…"

"Funny thing a hitman says such things, huh?"

Specter ignored the man. "…but why don't we talk this over a cigar? By your tastes, I suppose you like Monte Cristo, why don't we?"

"Now we are getting somewhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**END OF CHAPTER.**

hhhhhhhe fe fsda


	8. Chapter 8: Ends and Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario+Vampire

Author's Notes: I said the 19th and now it's the way later… Need an explanation? Well, my entire computer, simply put, died. It just stopped working. All my documents and such were lost. Not only that, I had to get another computer. On top of all that crap, school has started once again. Whoop-dee-doo, another shit-storm headed my way. Problems are now resolved (I hope). I shall continue updating.

Well, in the end, I did receive some suggestions for my chapter lengths and I do appreciate it greatly. But this story is drawing to a close. This is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed my take on Tsukune's back story before heading to, you guessed it, Youkai Academy. I know there are some ambiguities in the story, specifically the inclusion of several more OCs: Specter, Kichiro, Ide, etc. But don't worry, everything will be explained later on… Just not in this story. I am going to begin the official story after just one more back story. If you have been reading from the first back story, you should know who it, or specifically he, is… Hopefully… Thank you all for sticking with my Fanfiction and me.

Much Love.

~SAYONARA~

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsukune folded his arms as Ichigo's story came to a close. He listened to every bit and detail that Ichigo said. Considering what he had been living through recently, it made sense and actually sounded sane… Well at least to him…

"So you are telling me Ichigo, that you are a Spiritual being that goes around sublimating demonic spirits and saving good ones."

Ichigo scratched his head. "Um… Kind of… I am a Deputy Soul Reaper. The bad souls are called Hollows and the good ones are called Wholes."

Tsukune nodded his head. "Oh, alright, got it. Anyway, you work for this organization called the Soul Society, doing all their dirty work."

Ichigo shook his head. "I am not the only one that is a Soul Reaper… I was recently reassigned to Inchon for rather irrelevant reasons… And besides, the Soul Society isn't an organization. It is where all spirits go after the passing… or simply put, death."

Tsukune put his hand on his chin, thinking. "Also, you mentioned that people with keen spiritual powers have the ability to see souls and Soul Reapers themselves… Does that mean…?" Tsukune pointed at himself.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah… That should explain why you can see me… Not everyone can…"

The entire idea that Ichigo wasn't visible to anyone, or almost everyone, to him somewhat chilled him. It reminded him of Kuro. It wasn't pleasant to think about. Not at all. Tsukune swore he could Kuro laugh right now.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked, looking at Tsukune strangely, examining him all over with his eyes. "I thought I just heard someone… Someone laughing…"

Tsukune turned slightly pale. If it wasn't for the dark, Ichigo would have caught on quickly. "You did? I didn't hear a thing… Are you okay Ichigo?"

Ichigo rubbed his head, his orange hair rustled by his hand. "Sigh, I think this occupation as a Soul Reaper is wearing down on me…"

"Have you ever thought of quitting?" Tsukune suggested.

Ichigo only shook his head. "I can't."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "Why not? There has to be some form of resignation or something… there has to be… Isn't there…?"

Ichigo leaned against the wall, "Even if there was, I am not giving up on this duty of mine, being a Soul Reaper…" Ichigo brought up his fist close to his face and clenched it, "I have always seen spirits… I always wanted to reach out, to take their hand… to help them… it saddened me…"

Tsukune listened intently.

"Then, one fateful day I met the Soul Reaper… I met… her…" Ichigo sighed as he closed his eyes. "Rukia…"

Tsukune smirked as he brought his hands together. "Sounds like you have major feelings for this Rukia-girl, is she cute?"

Ichigo instantly turned red in the face as he quickly turned his face to look at Tsukune. "Shut up Tsukune! It wasn't meant to be like that!"

Tsukune laughed, pointing at Ichigo, he said, "Ahhh, just admit it, you are irrevocably attached to this girl, to this Soul Reaper man!... A Soul Reaper couple… damn, you are one lucky guy…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he massaged his face. "Oh shut up… it's not that simple of a matter…" He snapped.

"Oh really? Explain… c'mon, spit it out…"

Sighing, Ichigo looked at Tsukune. "What happened was she was marked as a criminal of the Soul Society."

Tsukune whistled, "What did she do? Murder, theft, conspiracy?"

Ichigo shook his head. "She gave me her powers."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Specter shut off his lighter with a swift click as the metal cap snapped onto the bottom. He held the cigar close to his mouth before inhaling its sweet fumes. Specter sat down on top of the empty wooden crate as he took the cigar out of his mouth. He handed it to the stranger.

"Just who exactly are you?" Specter asked the man. As he exhaled the smoke, the man leaned on a wall, rubbing his forehead with a gloved thumb. He handed the cigar back to Specter who, in turn, took a deep breath out of it.

"I am but a man, just looking out for my fellow friends and people around me." The man replied.

Specter handed the cigar back to the man. "Really now? Is that why you also had the intention to kill me? Why didn't you?"

The man took another deep breath out of the cigar, the tip of it burned brightly before bits of ash fell. "The reason I didn't was because of the fact that you have some rather important information that I would need… Not only that, but you possess varying skills that are… benefitting…"

Specter held the dying cigar in his hand idly. "What information would you need? I don't even know who you are." He then remembered that this man, this stranger, knew his name.

Jean pushed himself off the cracked wall with his boot and began to take minor paces around the broken down floor. "Oh, you do have information that I need Specter…" The man took the cigar from Specter's hand and inhaled. "How much do you know about the Black Death?"

Specter gazed around his surrounding for a moment before tending to the man's question. "I am simple mercenary, hitman, whatever you would like to call me, in the Black Death. They usually give me the hardest assignments which I finish on time. Simply, I am the best assassin within the ranks… Or was…"

"Oh, so are you going rogue?" the man asked, surprised at Specter's choice.

"What can I do? I let this Spiritual Specimen or whatever go roam freely in the city. I did not follow orders by the letter. I let down my superior officers and fellow units. They are probably looking for me right now…" Specter took a glance outside the gaping crater in the wall. _Ugh… I'm just paranoid… The job's getting to me…_

The man, as he finished the cigar, asked "Why do you think they are looking for you?"

Specter looked at the man straight in the eye, "Once you are in the Black Death, there is no turning back. There are no forms of resignation you could do. To be dishonorably discharged would be equivalent to death. I failed on a top priority mission, whether it was my choice or by being compromised. Since the order for the mission came from the Leader himself, the best thing that could probably happen to me next is to get a bullet to the back of my head after my final prayers." Specter instinctively pulled out his silver cross and began rubbing the red gem centered in the middle of it. It somewhat soothed him to an extent."

"Leader, huh?" the man said as he crushed the cigar beneath his leather boots. He swiveled his foot around for a bit in order to get the remnants of the fire out. "Is discipline enforced harshly?"

"Oh you have no idea…" Specter said as he chuckled, "Last month or so, a member of another squad, Squad 4 I think, got in a dispute with a snobby officer. The merc was beaten down and dragged away by the officer and his accomplices… Never saw him again…"

"Oh, so there are squads within the Black Death?… Never realized that a bunch of ruffians could form such a disciplined and organized rebellion…"

"Haha, we aren't such a half-assed rebellion as you had led yourself to believe… Just because we got ex-convicts and such doesn't mean that we should be total barbarians… After all, we got scientists and other researchers working on various projects ranging from weaponry and spiritual combatants."

"Spiritual Combatants?"

Specter scratched the back of his head, "Oh, right… You probably wouldn't be familiar with those things. Let me expl-"

Holding out his hand, the man stopped Specter from talking any further. "I know what they are. They aren't generically hollows but rather a cross breed of a hollow and a soul reaper. Or in other words, arrancars."

Bewildered, Specter could only nod in agreement to what the man had said. "H-how do you know so much?"

The man laughed. "I did my homework."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two stood silently as the wind of Inchon seeped into the crumbling office. Specter pulled out his revolver and began to fumble around with the mechanisms. The man simply paced the room back and forth. He then stopped and pulled out what looked like a pocket watch, presumably checking the time. He then looked at Specter except this time his face looked as if it was troubled.

"What's wrong?" Specter asked as he holstered his weapon into his side. "What's going on?"

The man held a hand to his lip. "They're here."

"Who's here?"

However, Specter's question was answered almost immediately. At that very moment, a helicopter flew right next the crater. From the helicopter, six men jumped out and onto the office building. The helicopter sped away, leaving behind the six mercenaries. Specter's face was filled with graveness. The man stood calmly as he turned to face the intruders.

"May I help you gentlemen?" he said, facing the built man who took point with his weapon. The mercenary pulled out a Glock 17 from his belt and aimed it at the man with a vicious look on his face. The man saw the gun but was unfazed. "Is there a problem, sir?" He asked.

The mercenary pushed the man out of the way and made his way to Specter. The mercenary took a long look at Specter. Then, he started to smile. "Well, well, well… Look who it is… I thought the General was joking when he said that you went haywire. I didn't believe him but look at who I see now… Hey yo, Boss-Man! Come here!"

This time, a burly and black uniformed man stepped over. The man sighed as he began to shake his head. The mercenary pulled out a cigarette from his breast pocket and lit it almost instantly. After taking a deep breath, he began speaking again, "The best of the best… The ELITE… Now look at you Specter… abandoning the mission sent down by the executive order… You're not the best after all…"

Specter smirked as he rolled his eyes. "Well, look at you, Kurai. My second lieutenant… So pompous and proud now aren't you?" Specter stopped and looked all the members of his former battalion. "Look at all of you. Are you guys now taking orders from him?" Specter stuck his thumb to Kurai. "'Boss-Man' they call you? Hah, please…"

The man stared at Specter with unnerving calmness. He then aimed his weapon at Specter's gut and pulled the trigger. The air was filled with cursing. Specter fell to both knees as he tried to contain the wound with his gloved hands. The blood rushed out of the bullet wound in his stomach. He spat out a small puddle of blood. The mercenary took another breath from his cigarette. "No matter what you say Specter, it doesn't change the fact that I am the one holding the gun and you aren't."

Specter stood up, trying to stand in the most comfortable way possible. He smiled, blood stained in his teeth. "That's where you are wrong." In almost an unseen motion, Specter lashed out with his leg, kicking the weapon out his former lieutenant's hand, the gun clattered away. Specter reached into his coat and pulled out his fully chambered revolver. He whipped the man's face with barrel of it before using him as human shield and taking aim at the other five mercenaries. He whispered into the man's ear, "You are only still second-in-command." He then took his attention to the other men. "I thought you guys came here to arrest me… You call this arresting? You guys disappoint me…" The men stood, rigid in fear, holding their weapons

Suddenly, the helicopter from earlier had come back. Noticing the lack of action, the pilot must have decided to have some fun. Soon enough, a hail of bullets tore through the office walls. One of the bullets caught Specter in the chest. He was knocked off his feet and gasped for breath. Meanwhile, Kurai got up to his feet and wiped the blood off his face. He then had a devilish smile on his face and he stood next to Specter. He reached down and pulled up his former superior officer by his coat collar. "Second-in-command?! Look at us now! Look at who is on the floor and who isn't! Look at the truth!" Kurai swung his fist at Specter's masked face. "I'm not good enough?! Is that what it is?!" More blows. Specter didn't say anything. The blows still came.

Soon, Kurai's fists were beginning to bleed themselves. He wiped his bloodied hands on his uniform and he brushed his hair back with his hands. He took a several steps away from his nearly incapacitated superior. He quickly turned around as Specter arose to his feet, slowly but surely. "Why is it that you stand? If you were smart, you should've just died then and there. Tell me!"

Specter glared at his former comrade and gritted his teeth. "Do you want me to tell you? I've discovered something Lieutenant… this… rebellion… this revolution… What is the point of all this, Kurai?"

His former lieutenant spat out tobacco juice onto the cracked concrete. "The point? I think you're losing it Specter… The entire point was to create a world where we aren't ruled… overpowered… SHADOWED… by the lowly humans… Didn't you want that? I remember you wanted that more than any of us did… You wanted it for her… What was her name?"

Specter stood up, bloodied and fists clenched, "Don't you dare taint her name with your mouth."

"Aerin?... Isn't that something you wanted for her… wasn't it?"

Specter's breathing rate had quickly sped up. "No… No…"

"And she would want you to do it as well..."

Specter continuously shook his head.

"She would've done anything for you… what about you?"

"-no…-no"

"You let her die…"

"No! I didn't!"

"You have failed her…"

Specter brought his hands to his battered face to hide himself. To protect himself. To deny himself. _No…_

"It was your duty to protect her… from the humans… you let her die… By the humans…"

_NO!_

_YES!_

Specter looked up and saw that the face of his lieutenant was no longer there. In fact, it was a face he remembered. Long, streaming black hair, shining red eyes, slight pale skin and the scar that ran down his left eye. Specter still remembered what he had said to him. The memory stung him like a cut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_He stood next to the large balcony window of the large manor. The sunlight seeped through the early morning clouds, raining down the light onto various spots, in this case, the balcony. Standing with his back towards him, Xan Rei approached and looked at the man, his father, shaking and wide-eyed. _

"_What are you doing here… Xan Rei..? You know yourself what I have told you about coming here." _

_Xan Rei quickly brought his head down filled with grief and guilt. He had no words to say. The end consequence of this conversation was inevitable. It was only a matter of time._

"_Father… There was-"_

"_An attack on your village, I know. Where's Aerin?"_

_The very fact that he wasn't here cut into his sides like a thorn. "Where is she Xan Rei?"_

_His breathing quickened and his body became rigid with fear and guilt. The very guilt was clawing him like an eagle's talons. "Aerin… Sh-She… She is…"_

_His father quickly turned around and lunged towards him, lifting him up by the collar, shaking him back and forth. "WHAT ABOUT XAN REI?! WHERE IS SHE?!"_

"_Sh-she… died…. For me…"_

_His father's eyes were filled with a sudden terror. "YOU FOOL!" Clenching the collar even tighter, he threw Xan Rei across the hall. After skidding across the floor a couple times and suddenly stopping at a pillar, Xan Rei struggled to get back onto his feet, his knees wobbling. As he looked at his father, he saw that the man held his head down, his pitch black hair hanging messily over his face. He was breathing heavily when he rose his face to glare at Xan Rei, his eyes burning with seething rage. _

"_You should've died for Aerin, Xan Rei… You should've protected her… But you didn't… You ran… You have dishonored not only her, but me… Leave… Leave this place. Don't ever come back. Don't let me ever see you again."_

"_Father… Please… Don't do th-"_

"_LEAVE! You aren't worthy of the title of being my son. If I see you again, I swear that that will be your final memory!" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While the painful memory lingered in his mind, the face in front of him changed. This time, the memory brought up his deepest pools hatred.

The brown military cap. The thick eyebrows. The messily shaven face. The dark, piercing eyes.

It was the face of the man… who had ordered the attack on his village.

Completely consumed by rage, Specter lunged out at the man, arms and hands fully fledged out like the talons of a hawk, reached for its prey, only to realize it was his long-time subordinate. Kurai tried to avoid direct confrontation by stepping back. But it wasn't good enough. The predator had caught the prey. Specter's fingers had gripped themselves around the front portion of Kurai's neck and, through and occurrence that seemed impossible, the lieutenant's throat was torn open. There was shower of red mist as all the other mercenaries were blinded by its downpour. All of them fired their automatic weapons blindly; hoping to have the bullets hit their mark. It was a mistake. One by one, each man fell, succumbing to his grievous wounds. Specter breathed heavily as he stared at what he had caused. He tore off his hood and balaclava, revealing his pure white skin and near-white golden hair. And his eyes shone red. But above one eye, there was a long scar that went from one end of his upper face to the middle of his forehead. He looked at his hands. They were covered in blood and bits and pieces of human flesh and tattered uniform scraps. He brought the hand close to his face. Opening his mouth, he began to lick the still-fresh blood off of his finger tips, thus ceasing his bloodlust. He took a deep breath as the blood dripped down his lips.

"So, correct me if I am wrong, you must be a vampire…?" the man asked, smoking a cigar in the adjacent corner of the room, undaunted at Specter's appearance.

Still examining his long fingers, Specter shook his head back and forth, clenching his teeth, showing off his pure white fangs. "Don't associate me and those snobbish bastards."

"Ah, you must be a Dhampir… Who's who?"

Specter spat out a piece of unwanted flesh and licked his teeth, "My father was a vampire and my mother was a human."

The man nodded silently while flicking the ash of his cigar. "And your sister, Aerin?"

Specter was silent, his eyes shining in the darkness, unmoving.

"She was a pure blood… wasn't she?"

No reply.

"She was pure-blooded vampire while you on the other hand were not… You must've been ostracized and shunned away by the others since your youth… and your sister, Aerin,… defended you from all that…"

Specter punched the wall with full force, the wall and entire fifth floor crumbled from beneath his fist, the bricks and slabs of concrete falling down to the alleyway, hitting the asphalt below like rainfall on the sidewalk, except louder. Nobody would even notice however, this was just another abandoned district, a slum. No one would really care anyway.

"I'll take that as a yes." The man said, taking another deep breath from his cigar before disposing it. "And those men… the men that your lieutenant turned himself into… Who were they?"

Specter did not answer. He quickly turned his head to look at the man.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Specter said, he nearly flew from one end of the room to other, right in front of the man.

"Oh dear, excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself…" the man said, straightening out his coat and hair. "My name is Jean… Should I call you Specter?"

"No. I'm done with all this code-name shit…"

Jean raised an eyebrow, "Then what should I call you?"

He was quiet for a moment, "It's Xan Rei."

"Alright Xan Rei, I would like to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Although you where a rosary, it doesn't seem to inhibit your abilities as, excuse my terminology, as a vampire but rather amplifies it."

Xan Rei flinched at the expression of him as a vampire but he quickly forgot about it. "As you said, I am Dhampir; I am not a pure blood. Whatever weakens my… purer brethren, I am tolerant to it… to the point where I feed off the energy in which it provides me…"

Jean leaned on the half destroyed wall, deep in thought, "Even for a Dhampir, you seem to have a strange case…"

"Oh please, you're beginning to sound like my father…" Xan Rei said, rolling his eyes. "It's simple really; whatever weakens a vampire only empowers me. I have resistance to water, crosses, the list goes on, due to my human blood. I have human resistance to those things just like a human would be."

"But I still have yet to understand why you are empowered by your weaknesses…"

Xan Rei shrugged. "Beats me, I'm just like this…"

The two stood silently, only the silence to be broken slightly by the occasional groan and grunt from the dying mercenaries.

"What the hell do we do about these men?" Xan Rei barked. "They'll be found…"

"Leave them here." Jean said, emotionless.

"What?! But what if-"

"Look, this entire area of the city is shut down. No one will find out. Besides, if your former hirers come here, this will be good message for them to stop finding you… After all, your team was the best…"

Xan Rei sighed, "Either that or they send an entire army to come after me."

"Oh that won't be necessary…" a voice said. Jean and Xan Rei quickly turned around to see a man dressed in a white robe. He had a hole where his heart should have been and had a sword slung over his shoulder. He looked like… the corporal… Kurai…

Xan Rei's eyes widened with shock as he took a step back. "Y-you… turned yourself into an arrancar?! Why aren't you dead?!"

Kurai lazily shrugged his shoulders, "I left my gigai in time…When the mission was given, you were the only one who volunteered. Want to know why Xan?"

Xan Rei was silent. He only glared at the newly formed body of his comrade. The appearance was close to perfection. A body that resembled more of a Soul Reaper rather than a Hollow. Remnants of a Hollow mask were above his forehead, the edges shaped like blades. For some reason, Xan Rei felt… envy… envy towards this newfound perfection of his lieutenant… Xan Rei buried his envy and jealousy with his silent yet burning rage.

Kurai continued, "There was an announcement handed around to all the members of Squad 1. News that the Hollowfication Project was being held went on and those who wished to become one were asked to attend… Not everyone survived… This was all announced before the briefing of this mission. Since you had just come back from your assassination contract, you were not present at the news. And this… new mission… you see why no one volunteered? Why the hell do you think we would volunteer for such a low-class task when we could reach absolute perfection?"

Xan Rei yelled "Then what happened to the rest of them? Shouldn't they all be arrancars as well?"

Kurai laughed. "They weren't perfect. Not like me… None of them had as much as experience as I did… They didn't leave their shell-like limitations quick enough… I did… That's why you see me…"

Xan Rei took a stance against Kurai. "Your shape-shifting abilities are quite impressive… but you lack many basic principles… and now? You speak about yourself as if you were perfection…"

"Because I am… do you feel envious?"

Xan Rei was taken aback for a sudden moment. "If I were envious to become something like you, I'd rather be a human." He snapped.

A dark look crossed Kurai's face. He then reached for his sword and pointed it at Xan Rei. "Take that back!"

Xan Rei smirked and shook his head. He turned around. "I'm wasting my time, let's go Jean."

Kurai radiated with rage. "I'll show you! I AM PERFECTION!" He rushed Xan Rei as his back was turned. _I have you now Xan… I'll show you… I plan to rise from 'second in command.' I plan to reach the top, with your bloody corpse with me…_

With the blade protruding out, it was only a matter of time before the tip would pierce the heart.

_The time has come… for you to die…_

Closer…

_Good night._

There was a large cloud of dust that had erupted from the impact of the blade. The helicopter pilot took notice of this and began to circle around the building. Kurai was sure that the blade had struck its target. He could feel the target of his blade at the tip. The dust cleared.

He had never been so wrong.

At the end of his blade, there wasn't any blood. In fact, Xan Rei wasn't even there anymore. It was the other man, Jean. The tip of blade was at middle of his forearm. There was no damage down to the man's arm, not even a slight scratch. Kurai's eyes widened.

"Perfection you say, eh?" Jean said, looking at his forearm and then the blade nonchalantly. "If you are so perfect, how come you didn't kill Xan Rei?... Or in this case, me? Tell me something Kurai, have you discovered how to release your Zanpaku-to? "

Kurai jumped back as he gripped the handle of his sword ever so tightly. "Wh-what the hell are you talking about?!"

Jean brushed off his forearm with slight amusement. "An arrancar who doesn't even know how to properly execute his Resurreccion…" Then he did the unthinkable and irrational. He tore off his coat sleeve and threw it on the ground, showing off his well-toned arm. Raising his arm up again, he smiled at Kurai. "Strike again, this time harder."

A look of bewilderment crossed Kurai's face. He lowered his blade, preparing himself for his charged strike.

"But let me tell you something…" Jean said, stretching his neck. "You best promise yourself that you can sever my arm with one swing… I can't promise you that you will walk away from that with your life intact."

However this speech did little to stop Kurai. He ran at Jean with full force, sword raised into the air. Yelling, he brought the blade down onto Jean's arm. The blade however, did little to nothing to Jean's arm. Instead, Kurai's hands had blood flowing profusely down and onto his arms.

"What the hell…" Kurai said, shaking, unable to comprehend what was going on.

Jean muttered to himself as he brushed his hand down his arm. His coat instantly came back to normal, sleeve intact. He turned around and began walking away with Xan Rei.

"Hey!" Kurai yelled. "I'm not finished with you! I'm not finished with you, Xan Rei!"

Jean rubbed his face with his right hand. He turned around and faced Kurai with a disgusted face. "Well. I am." He pointed his right finger at Kurai.

Xan Rei suddenly looked back, "Wait! What are you-?!" Xan Rei's remainder of the sentence was cut off by the presuming roll of thunder.

"Hado 4, Byakurai."

There was a pale blue lightning strike was emitted from the tip of his finger as Jean finished his incantation. That finger was pointed at Kurai. Or what was left of him. The Hado blew off the lower half of Kurai's body, completely disintegrating it into oblivion. Kurai was on the floor, eyes reddened, lower torso seared. He tried to lift himself up as he reached for the two with whatever energy he had left in him.

Xan Rei looked at Jean. "What the hell are we going to do now?"

Jean looked at him, "What are you so worried about?"

"Well, first of all, you discharged a lightning bolt in an enclosed area with supreme force. Second, that Kido spell you just did went through more than enough buildings to catch the humans' attention. Third, that helicopter, that was the overwatch of this squad, was taken down by the Kido. Fourth, in case you haven't noticed, we dispatched an entire squad of The Black Death not to mention that we incapacitated one of them beyond what one can imagine."

Jean reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar. He also took out a lighter to light up his cigar. He took a deep breath out of it. "We just get out of here."

Xan Rei shook his head. "For getting out of the public spotlight on our little mishap here yes, we can do that but this is not that simple Jean! The Black Death is going to come for us!"

"And your problem is?"

Xan Rei discontinued whatever he was going to say. There was no way he could argue against Jean without looking like a coward. Although it may have been a good way to save their skins, the last thing he wanted to do that day was to taint his reputation as a hitman… Or a former one in this case.

Suddenly, the radio comm. on of the dead mercenaries began to ring. Through much static, the radio said, "Squad 1… Status report, over?..."

Jean went over to the lifeless body of the mercenary and pulled off the earpiece.

"Mission failed."

Over the radio was silence for a several seconds. "Well, well, well… why isn't it Jean?…"

Jean smirked. "Hello Miyabi… Didn't realize that you were in on this as well… I should've assumed early on…"

There was a short chuckle across the radio. "Well, the more you know Jean." The radio subtly died down.

Xan Rei looked at Jean disbelievingly. "Wait! You know Miyabi Fujisaki?!"

Jean shrugged his shoulders. "It seems he knows me."

The radio crackled again once more. "We shall finally get what we want… What we truly deserve over these… vile sub-creatures… I am giving you one more chance to join us Jean…"

Jean smirked as he slowly shook his head, holding the earpiece close to his face. "Miyabi, you of all people I know, should know the answer better than anyone else."

There was a long unsettling silence as there was a slight buzz coming off from the end of the receiver. The earpiece crackled back to life. "So be it then Jean. Mark my words. I WILL get what I want, by any means necessary... Even if it means killing you…"

Jean chuckled, "I'll be waiting for that day Fujisaki."

"… The storm is coming Jean."

"And I'll still be waiting for it... Waiting for the first drops of rain."

"And so will I."

The earpiece soon became quiet. The receiving end had cut the connection. Jean stood there, quietly, contemplating to himself over the conversation. He knew what Miyabi meant. Really, it was the inevitability that would eventually befall upon him. It should have already long ago. But instead, the candidates did. Soon, it would be his turn. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. He had meant what he had said exactly. He would simply wait.

Xan Rei looked at Jean. "What do we do now?"

Jean looked back at his newly found ally. "We move forward."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you get it now?" Ichigo said. "Do you understand why I do this?"

Tsukune looked at his friend with eyes of understanding as he nodded slowly. "I don't do this to just help people… I do this to protect the people I love and care for… It isn't just a promise I made to myself… It's a promise I made to her…"

"Rukia?" Tsukune asked.

Ichigo nodded his head in silence as he wrapped the final linen cloth over his Zanpaku-to. "That is why I went there…"

"To the Soul Society…"

"… To fulfill my promise…"

"To her…"

"And everyone else."

"I see…"

Ichigo then slung his gargantuan sword over his shoulder and fastened it securely. "That reminds me Tsukune… What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked, raising his eyebrow.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "In Korea I mean. What business do you have to be in Inchon, Korea of all places? It can't be an unreasonable reason..."

Tsukune scratched the back of his head. "Well… Did I ever mention to you that I was being sent to an elite academy?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No. You didn't. What's this all about anyway?"

Tsukune reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper. "The school letter said that the pick-up zone is in Ulsan, Korea."

"But this is Inchon…"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know… It's all too strange…" Then he felt something cold on his cheek. Touching it, he realized it was water. "This is…"

"Rain." Ichigo said looking up to the darkened sky. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes and brought his head down. "The rain… brings back so many… memories…"

"And memories to come Ichigo… Come on; let's get out of this rain..."

"Where to?"

Tsukune thought for a moment, putting a hand on his damp hair. "Um… Do you know any good coffee shops around here?"

Ichigo nodded. "I know a place. Come on."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom in his human body, straightening himself out. Rubbing his neck, Ichigo made his way back to the café table. Tsukune was already there, sipping on a cup of the Coffee Shop's signature. The smell was incredibly strong as Ichigo could smell it from about four tables away. Sitting down, Ichigo reached for his glass of water.

"You still haven't told me something Ichigo." Tsukune said, setting his cup down on the fine wooden table.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, sipping his water.

"Just like what you asked me. Why are you in Korea? And more importantly, why are you in Inchon?"

Ichigo set the glass down and leaned back onto the chair. "How should I simplify this for you to understand… Um… Soul Reaper business… Nothing too big…"

Tsukune raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Uh huh… Soul Reaper business, huh? What kind of business exactly?"

"Classified information to the public, Tsukune."

"Oh really…"

An unsettling silence filled the air between the two as Tsukune semi-stared at Ichigo with much frustration and suspicion. _Something doesn't fit… It seems too coincidental for me to meet him in this big city of Inchon alone… He also doesn't want to specify his stance in his order of business. Why? Ichigo isn't normally like this… unless… the Soul Reaper business he is talking about is somehow linked to me… With all that is going on, that doesn't sound improbable… But why? What does the Soul Society want with me? And not just the society, but this academy as well… Will it all make sense in the end?_

Tsukune reached into his windbreaker pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Looking first at the time, he then raised his face to look at Ichigo. "Well, Ichigo, I believe our conversation should end here… It is quite late… I better get going… I have to get ready for the relocation to the academy…"

Ichigo, looking surprised, gave Tsukune a nod. "Oh… Alright then. I'll see you later…"

Tsukune stood up. "Good bye Ichigo. I'll see you when I get back from the academy." Ichigo gave him another nod. Tsukune left the table and stepped out the café. Breathing in the cold air, Tsukune began his trek back to his hotel room.

_Ichigo… You are one sneaky bastard... But I think I got a hold of your scheme…_

_**What did you find out about master? **_Tsukune shook a bit. He had almost forgotten about Kuro. _You want to know what I found out?_

_**Yes.**_

_I believe that the Soul Society is sending Ichigo after me because of you. Because of you Kuro. He would've definitely sensed your presence. That's probably why._

_**Is that so?**_

_I know so._

_**We shall see master.**_

The dark presence then subsided out of Tsukune's conscious mind. He felt pretty sure that that was the very reason why. He slightly smiled to himself.

_I guess I have been infected with this malevolent spirit… a hollow… and it… no, I must be sublimated… We'll see the outcome Ichigo…_

_I will be waiting till that day Ichigo._

_**So will I.**_

_Dammit._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsukune climbed up the several flights of stairs to his hotel room's floor. Upon arriving at his room door, he found out there were several envelopes by the door side. He picked them and looked through them. _This one is for dad… Kotsuba Military Division… Business… What's th-_

The last envelope almost gave him a heart attack. On the envelope was the crest of YA on it in black ink. _Thi-this… is probably for me… How do they know we were in Korea?..._

Opening the door with the keycard, Tsukune stepped inside the hotel room to find his father passed out on the bed. The room somewhat still retained the smell of alcohol and burnt meat from the buffet earlier. Tsukune went to the other side of the room to open the window to filter the air in the room. After clearing most of the noxious air from the room, he set the unopened envelopes on the coffee table and went to the bathroom to wash himself up. While taking a shower, Tsukune thought about the contents of the envelope.

_What could possibly be in that envelope? Why would they send me another letter a day before I was supposed to be transferred?... Could it be?... _Tsukune lowered his head as the water ran through his hair and onto his back. _Could it be that they found out who I am?... That I don't qualify for the academy?... _Tsukune thought of everything in his head. The contents of that letter. He got a quite good picture of what the letter might say.

…**We regrettably inform you, Aono Tsukune, that the academy has made a minor discrepancy in our school letters and that your letter isn't a validated one. We apologize…**

Tsukune whipped his bangs up to his side as he tried to get the water off his face. _It could be for the greater good… I mean, there is no way in hell that I am going to survive for long at this academy… I guess that it may benefit me… that I won't go… maybe I will go and help dad with his business… _The word had felt like a slap across the face.

**DAD.**

_Oh hell… what the hell do I tell him if this letter is a cancellation letter? How would he react? What will he say?... Oh shoot… I guess I can go back to school afterwards… To all my friends… Tasuki, Orihime, and Ichigo…_

**ICHIGO.**

Tsukune wanted to slap himself in the face now. He realized that if he wanted to avoid sublimation, he would have to go the academy one way or another. It would offer a safe haven and refuge from any coming Soul Reaper due to its completely unknown location. _Crap… I really need to get to the academy…_ He quickly finished the shower and dashed out of the bathroom and towards the table. Nearly tearing open the letter like a savage, Tsukune opened the letter.

He chuckled as he read the letter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The breeze was quite cold as the wind, sharp as a knife, picked up speed on ground of the city. It was a neglected part of the land, supposed to have been wrecked by a construction team and rebuilt into a rather more magnificent landmark than its previous incarnation. But that was nearly years ago. With the project long forgotten, the abandoned city decayed along with everything else around it. Green foliage and plant-life began to take over the long-dead city. No one really knows what happened to the city; why it was abandoned in that matter, that is, but no one really dived into it, investigated it. Perhaps of superstition or signs of bad omens kept people away. Maybe. Or, maybe no one really cared. Could that be it? Could really people of this day and age be really that careless of what happens to their fellow man? An entire city full of people was abandoned. And no one bats an eye. It was all just too strange. Coincidence? Maybe. Maybe not. But it was the main reason he was here in the first place.

Ichigo Kurosaki, deputy Soul Reaper of Karakura Town, in Inchon, Korea doing a solo-investigation at the request of superior officials in the Soul Society who speculate that a malevolent being or entity may have been related to the sudden disappearance of the city. And ever since the summer began, he had been here for weeks. Searching for clues and information. And up until now, there was nothing to be found.

He walked down the cracked and broken streets, only to hear the city's walls echo with the sound of his footsteps. Broken glass littered the streets. Ichigo looked around and saw the many shattered windows and the doors torn off their hinges. It was a ghost town, alright. He stopped walking. An ominous silence filled the air. Honestly speaking, it kind of creeped him out, this silence. It was quiet. Way too quiet. Then, he heard it.

Footsteps. Footsteps that broke the broken glass beneath them. And they were getting closer. And by the sound of it, there wasn't just one person or thing coming towards him.

Ichigo instinctively reached behind his back for his Zanpaku-to. He didn't turn around just yet. He had to think. _Whatever is behind me is not a hollow. Hollows will mask their presence and not make a sound until they have an opportunity for the kill. No hollow is foolish enough to come out into the open and attract unwanted attention. They just don't work that way. Come on…. Think… Whatever is behind me could be hostile. The footsteps, even if they were a hollow's, were too light. In this case, probably human… With spiritual powers perhaps? Can they see me?... Or are they simply wandering aimlessly… Alright… Calm down… Think this through… If they can see me and they are approaching me without saying a word, no doubt that this… person is hostile… But if they don't see me and are wandering about… and I hit them with my Zanpaku-to… No… stop thinking like that… Wait a minute…_

Amidst his thought processing, Ichigo could no longer here the footsteps. Whatever that was moving behind him had stopped moving. It seemed that whatever was behind him… could see him.

_I better take my chances… Here we go…_

Now, tightly gripping the handle of his Zanpaku-to, Ichigo swung the monstrous blade in a circling motion behind himself, aiming to hit anything that stood behind him. As he turned his face around, he saw two figures leap out of the way from his swing's arc. Ichigo got a closer look at the two. The taller of the two wore a black trench coat and had dark brown hair that barely fell over his eyes. The wind and speed it took to dodge the attack must have messed it up. The man was Caucasian and had a reckless smirk on his face. The man next to him had long light, golden hair. His eyes were a pale grey and his skin was a fine white. He was donned in what seemed to have been a military-grade combat suit. His hands were gloved in black gauntlets as it seemed. Ichigo also caught a glimpse of a running scar across the man's forehead before his hair covered it. The two got quite a lot of space between them and Ichigo.

"Whoa there kid, no need to be so hasty with that blade of yours." Said the man in the coat. He seemed to be the older of the two. "I think we need to talk."

Ichigo lifted his blade and rested it on his shoulders, staring at the newcomers. "Do I know you two? Because if I recall my memory correctly, I don't have a clue about you two."

The man laughed. "Oh you wouldn't know about me anyway… I knew that the letter alone wouldn't have explained everything what was really going on in the first place."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. _How does he know about the letter?! _"You said 'me.' Not 'we.' Then who is the guy next to you?"

The man chuckled, "Quick to notice, eh? Oh I guess it won't hurt telling an ally. This guy is one of us now. Don't worry."

Ichigo shook his head as he ran his free hand through his fiery orange hair. "Look, I don't understand what the hell you are talking about.So can you please just get to the point?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Oh… you are no fun…" Looking around, he looked back at Ichigo. The man said, "My name is Jean. And this man next to me, he's Xan Rei. You are Ichigo Kurosaki, deputy Soul Reaper who obtained his power and title after meeting 13th squad's Rukia Kuchiki. Henceforth, you have been sublimating hollows on her behalf. When she was called back to the Soul Society, you and three other friends went to the Soul Society to rescue her."

_Soul Society? How much does this guy know?_

"And now," Jean said, "You are in Inchon, Korea. On an official mission from the Soul Society via Hell Butterfly… But did you receive the full message?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. _Actually… I didn't… _"Why? Do you have the rest of it for me?"

Jean cleared his throat. "As a matter of fact, I also have information regarding why you didn't receive the full message."

"Really now? You aren't pulling my leg aren't you?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

Jean laughed. "Kid, I don't think I would have enough time on my hands at the present moment to come all the way out here and tell you that everything I just said was all but an elaborate hoax. So I'll tell you what happened."

"Alright then, go ahead."

"Your other half for the message was being sent by a courier rather than a Hell Butterfly for security reasons but it seems that someone had intercepted the arrival time and attacked the courier. Not only was the courier killed but the letter was stolen as well. You letter to be more specific, Ichigo. It seems that our enemy has gotten some rather vital information with no beginning… But still, it has fallen into enemy lines."

_Enemies? What other enemies? _"So, what now?"

Jean clasped his hands together as he did a quick litter pace-around. "Basically, the enemies can now anticipate your future moves and plans."

Ichigo began to frown. "You mentioned enemies… Is it Aizen?"

Jean shook his head. "It's too early to tell but we kept that in mind. But we must be cautious from here on out Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded. "And what did the letter say?"

Jean put his hands into his coat pocket. "On your previous message from the Soul Society, what did it say?"

Ichigo groaned as he squinted at Jean. "Really? Do I have to summarize it for you?"

Jean nodded. "I need to know some more details… and just to make sure you really are THE Ichigo…"

Ichigo sighed. "Fine… Basically, the message told me that I was to leave Karakura Town as soon as it became summer. I had a certain target-of-interest I was suppose to guard sooner or later who was planned to enter Korea soon. It turned out that this V.I.P was someone I knew. The message also mentioned that I would go to Youkai Academy along with him tomorrow… I didn't get any further details further than that… Now can you please tell me what was on the other half of the letter?"

Jean let out a deep breath. "I guess it is about time I divulged some information as well… Alright. The other half of the message tells us that there was a change of plans."

Ichigo was taken aback. "Change… of plans?"

Jean nodded. "The date to go to the Academy was moved to the following week from tomorrow. The letter also claimed that not only would you be protecting one individual, but two. Those two would also attend the academy along with you. At the academy, it said that you'll soon understand why you must to do all these things… I trust you met the Headmaster already?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes. There was some talk that was required between my schoolteacher and him for some things that may point up to my school-related academics."

Jean brought his hand to his chin as he nodded in approval, "Good good… everything is going as planned then…"

"Well, that's good to hear… After working on an abandoned city looking for clues related to its disappearance and finding nothing, it's finally good to have some solid news." Ichigo said with relief.

"Well, we aren't done just yet Mr. Kurosaki." Jean said. "This… academy you are attending… that place doesn't tolerate very well to spiritually-powered beings."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "It's Ichigo… What are you saying?"

"Alright then Ichigo… What I am trying to say is that Soul Reapers aren't welcome on school grounds as equal monsters… Not with the Public Safety Committee lurking about…"

"Then what is the Headmaster going to do? I mean he can't just let a student get killed… isn't he?"

Jean shook his head. "The world of monsters and spirits are so much more different than you would ever realize Ichigo… The system doesn't take too lightly to Spirits…"

Ichigo looked blankly at Jean. "I see… So am I going to have to behave incognito while protecting two people? Great… Just great…"

Jean added. "That's not all Ichigo. One of the people you will be protecting is a Soul Reaper as well although inexperienced he is… he isn't to be underestimated by anyone… And you must keep him from letting out his power. The school must not know about who he is… not yet…"

Ichigo stared at Jean. "He's not…"

Jean shook his head. "No, he is not who you think he is."

Ichigo let a breath of relief. "Then, can I get his name?"

"His name?" Jean chuckled. "His name is Daisuke. Daisuke Shirai."

_Daisuke… The Great Helper… I hope you can do what your name suggests you are…_ Ichigo sheathed his sword. He turned around and got ready to leave.

"Ichigo." Jean began. As he spoke, Ichigo stopped in his tracks. "Good luck."

Ichigo smirked before waving back with one hand as he continued walking.

Xan Rei looked at Jean. "Do you think he knows enough now, Jean?"

Shaking his head Jean looked at Xan Rei. "One can never know too much. Come now Xan Rei. We must make preparations as well."

"Right behind you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsukune's father arose and saw that his son was asleep on the coffee table. All of this wouldn't have mattered to him if the alarm clock hadn't rung at that precise moment. Koji turned over to see the time. It was the early afternoon. He had slept a little too deeply. _I shouldn't drink too much next time… Today is day two in Korea… Day two… __**DAY TWO. **_ Realizing the date, he jumped off the bed and rushed towards Tsukune.

"Tsukune! Wake up! You have to get ready for the academy! You are going to leave soon! Hurry up and get ready!"

Tsukune held his down on the table as he struggled against his dad. Clenching his teeth and grunting, Tsukune muttered through his teeth, "Dad, get off me…."

Koji Aono was now pretty mad. His son was not only being lazy and uncooperative, he was just being rude. "Tsukune. GET UP. You are going to prepare yourself for the academy today."

Tsukune rolled over his head to look at his dad with a strange look. "Dad. I don't leave today."

Koji sighed. "I know you don't want to go but don't lie to me and start saying excuses… You know very well for yourself tha-what?"

Tsukune held a piece of folded paper in front of his dad's face. Koji quickly analyzed the paper and took it out of his son's hands. "What is this, Tsukune?"

Tsukune rolled back onto his head to sleep. "The letter confirming that I don't go to the academy today…"

Reading vigorously through the letter, Koji found out that the letter claimed that the pick-up day was shifted to next week. The location and time remained the same however.

"Wh-where did you get this Tsukune?" Koji said, looking at the paper in disbelief realizing that his own son had corrected him. _No… This must be a hoax…_

Tsukune grunted and pulled out the envelope with the crest that contained the letter. He looked one last time at his father. "It arrived last night. I believe the front desk delivered it to us along with your other business papers… Regardless of what you think dad, no, it isn't a hoax… So stop worrying."

Utterly speechless at the folding of events, Aono Koji, father of Aono Tsukune, could only do so much as to nod.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**One week later…**_

Tsukune examined himself in the mirror one last time. Brushing his hair to one side with his left hand, he sighed. Today was the day. The day when he was leaving his family and heading to a new school and a new life. That day had finally come. Wiping his fingernails on his green school uniform, Tsukune turned away from the mirror and walked to his bags. He reopened each of them just to make sure he had what he needed. Extra clothes, books, etc. His father was at the coffee table getting his socks on and straightening out his tie. His father checked his wristwatch.

"We better get going Tsukune. Better be on time. Let's go." His father said, quickly getting off the chair and towards the front door. Tsukune, grabbing all his bags quickly followed suit. Walking down the several flights of stairs, Tsukune finally reached the entrance doors of the hotel and stepped outside. The sun had just begun to set slightly as it hung barely lower the middle of the sky. Tsukune followed his dad to the parking lot. Once inside, Tsukune got into his father's recently obtained rental car. Gunning the engine to life, Koji quickly turned on the ignition and began to slowly back the car out of the parking space.

"You excited Tsukune? You haven't said a word since we got out of the hotel." His father said, turning his gaze towards him as he drove.

Tsukune shrugged his shoulders. "More or less…"

Aono Koji smiled. "You'll do fine."

"I don't know dad… Am I really?"

Tsukune's father stopped the car abruptly. Tsukune looked on ahead and saw that it was a red light but there was a better reason than that. His father took his eyes off the road and looked at him.

"Aono Tsukune. You carry the name with you wherever you go. Take pride in who you are and be confident with yourself. The name Aono is an honorable name and it is rightfully yours. Now, Tsukune, just for once, be confident with yourself. I believe in that you'll do just fine."

Tsukune sat silently in his seat, contemplating on his father's words.

"And now, really, all I am asking is that you do the same."

Tsukune nodded without saying a word.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsukune's father pulled over on a curb that was near the pickup zone's location. Killing the engine, Tsukune and his father sat there, quietly and motionless. Tsukune leaned against his window, setting up his right arm as a cushion. Tsukune's father looked over at him.

"Are you thinking about what I said?" His father asked.

"Yes." Tsukune replied, looking out the window.

Chuckling, his father reached out with his hand and ruffled his hair. Tsukune had no choice but to show off a childish grin on his face.

"That's what I really respect about you, Tsukune. You always think about what the other people's words and try to put it in action… But I think you are kind of thinking too hard on this one… Don't be too hard on yourself, son…"

"What can I do, dad?" Tsukune said, shrugging his shoulders. "I AM your son after all…"

His father smirked as he pulled up his sleeve to check his wristwatch. "Oh, we're going to have to get ready now. Come on, Tsukune, let's get moving."

Tsukune began to exit the car, "Alright…"

Closing the car door behind him, Tsukune went back to the trunk where all of his bags were. His father had already grabbed the bags and closed the trunk. He headed towards the sidewalk. Tsukune went to his father and reached out for his bags.

"Ah, no it's fine, son. I can carry it for you."

"Dad… it's not like I am a little kid anymore… I can carry my own things… Come on... Why all of a sudden…"

"I said it's fine… Let's go…"

Tsukune sighed as he reluctantly agreed to his father's words. He trudged along the sidewalk next to his father as he carried all of the luggage. Luckily, there weren't too many bystanders around. Surely a father carrying all of the son's bags and such would draw more attention than he wanted. Tsukune looked up in front of him and saw a lone bus stop. He looked at his father. "I think this is it…"

Koji looked at his son. "You sure?... I mean a lone bus stop in, what seems to be out of place, looks pretty shady to me…"

"The more the reason why I think this is the place." Tsukune snapped. "Really… for all that's happened so far… this is the most convincing of them all…"

His father looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?... What has happened?"

Tsukune silently cursed himself for speaking too much. "N-nothing." He stammered.

His father raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?... It seems like something to me… Are you trying to hide something?"

"Yeah, I am dad… and someone of your caliber wouldn't be interested in it anyway." Tsukune retorted. He sat down on the bench as his father set all the baggage on it as well. "It's not that important to know… just high school stuff…"

"High school stuff… Okay… whatever you say…" His father sat next to him on the bench as the two waited for the bus to roll in. They were a several minutes early on arriving on the location. The bus, then, should arrive on due time.

Tsukune's father looked at him. "Son, before you leave I would like to discuss some rules of precaution you need to take."

Tsukune leaned back onto his seat. "Alright… go ahead."

"First off, just because I am not there at the academy doesn't mean you can party all you want and mess around."

Tsukune's eyes got as big as white dinner plates. "Wait… we can do that?"

His father, ignoring his question, continued. "That means, no drinking alcoholic beverages, no partying in your dorm, no falling behind in your classes, no girlfriends, and lastly, don't get a girl pregnant."

Tsukune's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when his father mentioned the last portion of the "School Precaution List."

"Dad… I'm only fifteen…"

"The more the reason why you'd do those things." His father snapped back.

"Touché…"

His father, shrugging his shoulders, looked back at him. "But knowing you… you will probably do about ninety percent of the list…"

Tsukune raised his eyebrow, "Ninety?"

His father nodded. "Yep… Knowing you… the probabilities of you getting a girl friend is probably lower than me winning the lottery…"

Tsukune nearly fell to the floor. He slowly looked at his father. "You have won…"

"Of course I won… I am your father…" Koji said with impish grin.

As Tsukune straightened himself out, he heard a rumbling of tires on the street. Quickly he looked up and saw that a bus was pulling over on the curb. It was a light yellow bus with a green line running through the middle. The windows were slightly tinted. Tsukune tried to get a glimpse of who was in the bus but he couldn't.

Tsukune's father stood up. "Well… I guess that's your ride Tsukune."

Tsukune stood up as well. He reached for his luggage and looked back at the bus. "I guess this is it, dad."

His father nodded. He tried to wipe his eye discreetly but Tsukune caught him in the act. "Dad… Why are you crying?..."

His father looked back up, smiling. "It's nothing… just a business thing." He said, referring to Tsukune's earlier words. Words that bit back hard. Honestly, he wanted to spill out everything. Everything about his school life. Everything about the school letter. Everything that he went through just to get by his life. He really wanted to… But it was too late now.

The bus doors opened revealing a middle age man sitting in the bus driver's seat. He wore a blue driver's uniform and was smoking a cigar. His cap covered most of his eyes. The driver looked at Tsukune and grinned. He grinned to the point where Tsukune felt uneasy. "Hello there new student. Heading to Youkai Academy?"

Tsukune uneasily gulped, "Yes sir…"

The bus driver pointed back with his gloved thumb. "Take a seat wherever you like."

But before Tsukune took a seat, he looked back out the door of the bus to say his final good-byes.

But his father wasn't there anymore.

Feeling glum, Tsukune made his way back into the bus and sat on the velvet seats, confining to himself.

"Hey, Tsukune." A voice said.

Tsukune, startled, began to look around the bus, looking for the source of the voice.

"Right behind you." The voice said again.

Tsukune looked back and saw who the voice belonged to. It was Ichigo and he was grinning. Tsukune's face paled when he was Ichigo again. But he quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Wait, so you are going to this academy as well?!" Tsukune asked.

Ichigo eyed him. "Well… I am on the bus to the academy…"

"You should have told me then!"

"Well, I how was I supposed to know we were going to the same place… There are plenty of academies to attend in this world… What was the probability that you and I were going to the same place?"

Tsukune stared at his friend for a moment. "Actually, I dunno…"

"Exactly…" Ichigo answered, leaning back into his seat lazily.

The bus came to a sudden stop. Tsukune nearly fell over from his seat. Ichigo looked over from his seat. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Never better." Tsukune replied sarcastically. "But why are we stopping?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Tsukune, you have to be more attentive to the situation… What are we in?"

"A bus…"

"And what does a bus do?"

"… Pick people up…"

"And where are we headed?"

"To Youkai Academy…"

"And what does all that mean now?"

"… We are picking someone up…"

Ichigo nodded and looked at his cell phone. "New record Tsukune. Two minutes."

Tsukune scoffed. "Oh shut up…"

The bus doors opened with its signature hissing noise. From the door, came in a boy, just about their age. He had light white skin and his hair was a silvery white. The boy looked at two with his clear grey-blue eyes. Tsukune got some shivers looking into those eyes. But something struck him as odd.

Looking at Ichigo, he said, "He looks… weird…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aono Koji stood by his car, leaning against the open door, hands in his pockets. The cool air was closing in on the streets. He sighed.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it Koji?"

Koji sighed, "Yeah… It does Jean…"

Jean stepped out of the alleyway behind him and walked nonchalantly towards him. "I figured something out about your son."

"What?"

Lowering his voice, Jean said, "He has the Inheritance… huh?"

Koji silently nodded. "Although, I don't think he knows too much about it."

Jean shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Koji. I mean, he is YOUR son after all… He must've figured some things out by now."

"Then that just makes my life easier." Koji said. "No need to tell him after all this is over, huh?"

"But we don't know when it will be over… or what Tsukune will do in the mean time…"

"Well, there is one thing we can do… Simple really…"

"What do you suggest?" Jean asked.

Koji looked at his long-time friend.

"We wait."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**END OF STORY.**

**I hope this was juicy enough to quench the hiatus time… Thank you all for sticking with my FanFiction and me. With all your support I was able to get through tough times and make it to the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.**

**Stay tuned for the upcoming FanFiction. I promise faster updates.**

**Until next time.**

**~SAYONARA~**


End file.
